


Dangerous Recipe

by AllMonstersRHuman



Series: the Dangerous Recipe series [1]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Red Canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 75,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersRHuman/pseuds/AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal is girl born into a world of drugs, sex, and violence. When her greatest talent costs her everything she struggled to build she sets off in search of her biological father. What or rather who she finds may make for a dangerous recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Innocence

****

* * *

 

 **Author's Notice** :  _My writing has been stolen twice by someone who tried to pass it off as their own. If you recognize my writing anywhere please contact me immediately._

 **A WARNING TO ALL REEDUS WRITERS** :  _In light of posting a very angry author's note to the story that the content was stolen from. I have been informed by a fellow writer that many other writers in the Reedus fandom have had their work stolen recently._

 _This person will most likely make a new blog, steal more writing, and submit it as their own to another innocent fic blog._   **Look out for writing you recognize and if possible inform the rightful owner.**

* * *

 

 

 A little girl, only the tender age of seven who has seen more of the debased side of human nature than any adult should have to bear sits on the floor of the flop house. The bare boards around her are littered with used needles, pipes and empty tins, the powdery contents long ago wiped clean by fiending fingers.

 In front of her lies a rail thin figure almost skeletal, covered in scabs from years of incessant picking at the phantom bugs crawling just underneath the skin. The little girl tries again, shaking the steadily cooling body.

 

 

 

"Mother, wake up." she pleads "I'm hungry mom, please get up." she only pretends her mother is sleeping, knowing the cold grim truth.

This isn't the first overdose she's witnessed in her short grisly life.

The little girl left her mother's corpse on the floor. Climbing onto the broken down couch a few feet away, carefully minding a rusty spring sticking out of one cushion. She would wait. Her mother's dealer always came on Fridays, he would know what to do. Papa Joe as she called him, was always good to her. Bringing her food and toys, not that she ever got to play with them before her mother snatched them away.

She had once looked forward to Fridays just as much as her mother if not more, having been converted into a junkie for his affection and kind words. Such things were never spared by her mother though they cost nothing.

But lately she had found herself craving them less and less. Instead preferring the apathetic abyss slowly taking hold inside herself.

As hours trickled by slowly the girl had nothing to do other than look at the body. Study it. Morbidly fascinated.

The sound of a car pulling in the drive caused her eyes to tear from the prone figure in front of her, glancing quickly at the clock. Which told her that her 'savior' had arrived. Every Friday, five o' clock on the dot.

She bounded from the couch, hopping over her mother's ashen feet on her way to the door, flinging back the locks like her life depended on it. Though she had just surveyed the life slipping from her mothers eyes hours before, her face held the largest of her falsified smiles for the tall dark man standing in front of her. Thankfully he always believed they were real. Flying into his arms for a hug she felt awkward, unused to positive physical contact.

"Hey baby gurl, wha.." she could tell by the way he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her malnourished frame he'd seen her mother's body sprawled out on the dirty floor.

"Mama's dead papa Joe." she whispered, burying her head into his chest.

Not wanting him to know just how detached she really was, she produced a few tears. Appreciation for the manipulation and deception skills she had obtained from observing her mother flowed through her for the first time.

Had she shed any real tears filled with emotion they would not have been for the loss of her mom but for the gain of her freedom. Freedom from the shame of having a junkie whore as a mother and from the slum shack she'd been trapped in all her life. The beatings and verbal abuse had hardly phased her anymore. She scarcely cared that part was over.

Joe looked from what had once been one of his best customers to the neglected child clinging to him. He had never cared about any of the drug babies he came across at various shit holes on his delivery routs but Krystal was a different story. Maybe it was her wide dark brown eyes or her ability to always give him a smile even if her mama was using her as an ashtray to put out a cigarette. The kid had fire in her, something no amount of hellish torment could extinguish.

Her name alone stood as a testament to her mother's wickedness, naming her only child after the drug she loved more than anything in the word.

There had been many nights when Joe would bring food with her mother's order, sometimes cheap toys from the dollar store too because he knew all the money that shedevil had went into her next fix.

"Go on an getch yo things baby gurl, I gotta take you to a fire station er somethin'. Somewhere social services'll pick ya up an put ya ina home." for the first time he saw what he thought was true fear in her tainted eyes as she looked up at his ebony face, but it was only well practiced acting.

"Please don't do that, mama told me about foster homes and how mean the people are, please let me stay with you papa Joe you've always been nice to me!" she begged, her tone becoming more frantic, adding a little quiver into her bottom lip for good effect. "I'll be good I promise, I'll be useful and work. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Krystal, I cant keep ya baby, I ain't fit to be takin' care a ya. Ya can stay a few days then I gotta take ya somewhere ya can get whatcha need, a education and a family." he reasoned, unable to say no after all she'd already been through. He'd take her for a few days and then call social services, tell them he found her wandering around outside. He stood hating himself for the hope he saw bloom on her dirt smeared face.

"Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him before looking up at him with a grim seriousness beyond her years.

"I don't want to be called Krystal anymore. I want to be Kristy." She decided as Joe watched a darkness spread over her features like a cloud blocking out the sun.

Joe nodded in agreement, he had always found her name to be sickly ironic.

"Aight, I can do dat Kristy, now go on an getch yo stuff. Ya know where yo mama keep important papers, thangs like yo birth certificate an social security card?" he asked, patting out an itch in his cornrows.

"Yeah she kept lots of papers in a box under her bed, I know what's mine I'll go get everything." she replied with a nod before scampering past her mother's lifeless body to collect her few possessions.

Joe knew the lack of grief on Kristy's part was unnatural for a child her age, even in the circumstances with which she had been raised. At the same time he knew what a life like that does to a person, being a child of abuse himself. But there was something else deep down inside that girl too, something he had seen in her more and more lately during his visits, something unnerving.

Kristy quickly grabbed the garbage bag that contained the only clothes she owned, adding the drawing pad and broken crayons Joe had brought her last week. Which she had managed to hide from her mother's spiteful wrath. She shook off the memory of her toxic words about not needing "a nigger's handouts" and made her way to her mother's room.

At the closed door she hesitated. Raising her hand to knock out of habit, her naturally tan skin stretched white across her tiny knuckles. Her mother's room had always been forbidden, the place where she took many men and told Kristy not to disturb them while she was working. She knew exactly what line of work her mother was in, many times she had used that knowledge against her in their verbal wars.

_'She's dead, the rules don't matter anymore.'_ she reasoned to herself as she turned the knob and flung the door open with a loud crack resonating off the walls.

She went straight to the bed getting down on her hands and knees to retrieve the box underneath. Once open she took every paper with her name on it, stuffing them in the garbage bag. There was money in the box too, the fruits of her mother's past week of 'work'.

_'Maybe if I give him the money he'll let me stay longer.'_ she thought, placing it aside to give Joe. She knew full well three things made the kind of world she lived in go round. Drugs, sex, and money.

At the bottom of the box laid half a torn photo of her mother. She'd seen it only once before. When she'd asked who was in the other half her mother had backhanded her and snatched the photo away, telling her it had been her prick of a father.

Kristy put the photo in her pocket, careful not to bend it. Leaving the rest of the papers scattered about the floor she drug the garbage bag containing her life back to Joe whom was waiting patently outside, sitting on the front stoop. She shut the door behind her without wasting a second glance back at the woman who'd brought her into the world.

"Ya ready da roll baby gurl?" he asked, turning to look at her. Kristy nodded, extending the wad of cash wrapped in a rubber band towards him "Whatchu givin' me this fo?" he inquired, looking from the money to the frail girl in front of him, watching as she got that same cold glazed over look in her eyes again.

"To show you I can make you money. I don't want a family or school I want to stay with you and learn how to make money like you do" she answered seriously, continuing after a short pause to gauge his reaction.

"I'm not like other kids, even the ones from around here. There's something bad inside me, something wrong and dirty. If anyone like a doctor finds out they might put me away in a crazy house." She confessed, no longer hiding her true self from him.\

Joe knew the truth in her words, there was something in that child besides the fire and determination he adored that was just..off.

"We'll see what kinda work a little gurl like you can do." he lied, hoping she would forget that ghetto dream and consent to living right.

Staring at the house her little brow wrinkled in concentration, thinking hard before the slam of Joe's door snapped her out of it. Slipping the photo from her pocket she flipped it over, frowning at not being able to read the words on the back. She turned to Joe with a compromise in her mind. She knew she was being irrational.

"What if I go to school to learn how to read and write and do math, all that stuff everyone needs? And at home you teach me how to make money on the streets?" she proposed in a businesslike tone.

Joe sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up he decided to placate her for now with this fake deal. Still fully intending on having her put into the system in a few days time.

"Aight but ya gotta bring you home A's little gurl or else this deal is off." he offered, extending his hand for her to shake.

She grasped it firmly and shook it harder than he'd expect from a girl her size.

Glancing down, not wanting her to see the guilt in his eyes he noticed the photo on her lap, offering to read it to her. She declined stating she wanted to read it on her own once she learned how. Joe smiled at her ambition as he backed out of the driveway and away from the house of horror she had once called home.

Kristy kept the photo not for her mother's image, but for the words she could not yet read scrawled on the back of it. Written in a handwriting she did not recognize as her mother's.

It had been six years since Joe made a deal he had no intention of keeping with a tiny devil in the front seat of his car.

When it came time to pick up the phone and call social services a week after he'd found Kristy alone in that dump with her mother's corpse. He couldn't bring himself to dial the number.

He found himself recalling the years he had spent in foster homes, and worse juvenile centers when said homes were unavailable. He shuddered at the thought of his little demon princess in those places, the hardened criminal found he had a soft spot for the damaged girl that ran deep.

It didn't help that she was handy when it came to household chores and basic cooking. Imagine his surprise upon waking up that first morning to the smell of cooked eggs and fresh laundry.

Despite most likely being born a meth baby and her lack of schooling Krystal was also shockingly smart and quick to learn. Returning on the second day of their arrangement from making deliveries Joe had found her sitting on the couch. Attempting to teach herself to read from one of his Hustler magazines, sounding out the words slowly.

"What's a ka..ka-li-te-orrr-uss.. clitoris?" she asked with a straight face.

"Gurl you find out when ya old enough. Lemmie find ya sumthin' else ta practice reading' on." Joe told her once he regained the ability to breathe from laughing so hard.

Taking the dirty magazine from her he replaced it with the only other reading material he had available, a refrigerator manual.

Once Joe realized there would be no parting with her he began preparations for forging a new birth certificate naming him as her father and enrolling her in school. All such plans were delayed until after the move due to Joe's boss promoting him to managing a lab in the upper peninsula. A long overdue promotion he'd been working towards for years. No more ghetto, no more small time shit in his basement, no more making his own deliveries. He could actually provide a safe, well, a safer environment for her now.

Joe had hoped to keep her away from the drug world but after six years of bringing in nothing but straight A's and skipping two grades, in addition to the two she had been behind due to her mother. Kristy had finally called him out on his end of their bargain.

Being a sophomore in high school at thirteen years old she had more focus, drive, and maturity than was normal or natural for a young lady her age. So he felt confident nothing could go wrong setting her up in the packaging department, something safe and out of the way.

The first day Joe brought her to the warehouse where the product was made he gave her the grand tour instead of just taking her straight to her department. A choice he would presently regret and years later rejoice. First stop was the break room, then his office where he explained the workings of it all.

With the small town sheriff paid off and most of the citizens employed at the warehouse or in distribution running the product down to Detroit, Joe had the entire town in his back pocket. Next up was the cook room, the room that upon her entering would change everything.

"And this here, is where we cookin' up the meth." Joe announced like a tourist guide for methamphetamine labs, grabbing a hazmat suit and gas mask for her as well as one for himself. "Now I want ya stayin outta here, ya hear me? Breathin' in the air while a batch is in progress could damage ya lungs, corrosive fumes an all."

When she stepped inside and observed all the different lab stations containing all manners of beakers, jars, bottles, tubes and ingredients all in different stages of the process, she felt something a normal girl would attribute to her first crush on a boy. Or falling in love. She was completely enthralled.

Stepping closer to a cooker's station whom was currently in the process of separating ephedrine from the cold medicine by mixing it with a solvent Kristy felt a complete rush envelop her. Her total unwavering focus was fixated on the actions of the man at work. Studying his every move with a startling intensity.

When Joe grasped her arm, motioning for her to step away from the table and follow him out of the lab, it took all her self control to command her body to obey and follow him away from what looked to her like heaven incarnate.

"That's what I want to do Joe!" she exclaimed, ripping off her mask outside. "That is what I need to be doing. You know how to do it, you can teach me!" She could tell already he was absolutely against it from the moment he saw the way she'd reacted.

She had developed a penchant for danger, though well hidden from Joe. Be it going out of her way to deliberately piss off a bully and start a fight at school. Or sneaking out to a river well know for undercurrents to swim in the middle of the night. Being in harms way seemed to be the only time she felt something, anything. Back there in that room she had felt a whole lot.

"Joe, you have to do this for me. If you don't I'll just go off and try learning on my own, possibly getting myself blown up! You could start me off with.. homework assignments, worksheets on the process and correct chemical combinations." she reasoned, stepping into his path when he was unmoved by her guilt trip tactic.

"Those chemicals are highly volatile and dangerous, yo ass is lucky I'm even lettin' ya inta packagin'. Dis whole damn warehouse could blow sky high an take half tha town wit it." he barked, walking around her, motioning with a wave of his hand for her to follow. She did so reluctantly with one more thing up her sleeve to try. "This room is pack-" he began.

"Joe the numbness went away when I was in there." she interrupted him softly, putting on the best puppy dog face she could manage.

Joe stopped mid step, turning to see if she was telling the truth and in all honesty she was.

She lived in a mind numbing fog, going through school and life in general on auto pilot. In that room, surrounded by those chemicals, she had felt truly alive for the first time since she could ever really remember.

"Are you fuckin' wit me right now?" he demanded, sounding more than a little pissed.

Becoming more so as he noted the animation in her features. The fire back in her eyes that had died sometime in the past six years, being replaced with ice.

"I'm deadly serious Joe, I felt...passion for what I saw in there." she admitted, continuing to manipulate him.

Joe threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Soccer, baseball, tap, jazz, the chess club, dead puppies and kittens, romance movies, all dat you feel nothin' for. But ya spend not even a full minute in a meth lab an ya feel "passion"!?" he laughed cynically, not yet through with his rant "Its so typical a ya Krystal, fits right inta yer entire fucked up life complex. I tried ta give ya a out, a normal life. What is it, ya wanna end up just like her!?"

One would think her response would be hurt, angry even at the use of her full name and the mention of becoming like her mother. Tears would be most appropriate for a girl her age. But not her. She shut down. Any semblance of that feeling of 'life' rushing through her from the lab was crushed by a title-wave of numbness. Joe saw it, like a candle being snuffed out by the wind.

Days later Kristy found a binder sitting on the kitchen table filled with instructions and equations. A note taped to the cover read 'study hard, your first test on safety is tomorrow'. A small twitching at the corner of her lips which could have easily been mistaken for a spasm was the first smile she'd had since that day in the warehouse.

Kristy stood at her work table, last one in the lab yet again. On the night of her twenty-first birthday no less.

In the eight years since her training in cooking had begun she had excelled, mastered it. Even surpassing her teacher. She had created a recipe entirely her own through trial and sometimes near fatal error in a shack not far from the house she shared with Joe. A recipe that produced a product so fine it was the most sought after and most expensive crank in the Midwest.

She and Joe had agreed that the recipe was to stay safely tucked away in her head alone, which resulted in long days and nights spent at work but she didn't mind. She lived for it, cooking was the only thing that brought her something like happiness. She'd finished high school early with honors and since graduation day she had been at the warehouse every day.

As far as drugs went she had only tried her own product once out of curiosity at what all the tweakers were raving about. And it didn't disappoint. That night she all but raped a sweet shy guy from distribution who'd been eyeing her for months. Aggressive didn't even begin to cover it. His pleas for her to take it easy and slow down had fallen on deaf ears as the violent euphoria of her creation rushed through her.

After the first time she didn't touch the meth again, it was too good. Made her feel too much. She knew it would be all too easy to become hooked. She didn't want to watch history repeat itself in the mirror, refused to become her mother's daughter.

After round two with the distribution boy she didn't bother with sex again either. Without the pain of the first time and the violence from her being spun out she barely felt his soft tender touch at all. Besides, cooking still gave her all the rush she needed, it was her art form. She was "the Michelangelo of meth." as Joe had quipped one day.

Her life had been great but these past few months things had gotten rather hostile in the business. A rival drug outfit had moved into their territory two counties over and security had caught one of their scouts in her personal lab just last week. Joe had sent the kid's mangled body back to their base as a message.

But as she felt a searing electric jolt run through her body accompanied by a needle penetrating her neck Kristy knew Joe's warning had only served as the starting pistol in a war for her recipe.

Lying in a hospital bed unable to move was torture, worse than anything the bastards who'd taken her had done. When they realized she was enjoying it they only upped the voltage. Pressed the blades further, cauterized the wounds deeper, and seared her flesh longer until she passed out unwillingly. Making her feel like an amateur freshman blacking out too early at a kegger.

The rage on their faces when she would only laugh hysterically at their demands for her secret had been priceless. She'd do it all again just to see it one more time. They'd only had her two days before Joe and the cavalry came charging to her rescue. But in those two days they had added a plethora of new scars on her body to accompany her old childhood ones.

Her favorites being ones they had made in the corners of her mouth. Slicing only the tiniest bit. Ripping the flesh the rest of the way. The small Glasgow smile they'd given her was payment in return for her laughter. She found it fitting in a sick sense, that her exterior now better matched her gruesome interior.

Joe, bless his blackened soul had died releasing her from her bonds. Her only regret had been his death, and even more so her inability to be saddened by it. The DEA had believed her plea of innocence seeing only a kidnap victim since Joe's body had been burned beyond identification in the blast from the rival lab exploding.

She imagined their shock at finding her on death's door, soul survivor of the drug war. Clawing and crawling her way through the forest towards them like a mangled, grisly monster out of a horror movie.

That's exactly what she saw herself as, a monster. Though she'd never taken a life with her own hands, she had no life inside her. Only a vast numbing emptiness from which she could only be reprieved while cooking. It had been five months since she last had that such reprieve. Five long months of bed ridden, therapy induced agony having been kept in the hospital due to her extensive injuries. She had passed the psych evaluation and therapy with flying false colors. If the doctors knew what was really inside her, or rather what wasn't, she knew she would have been locked away for the rest of her life.

All that was left was for her body to heal. She willed bones to mend and fractures to right themselves for she was quickly running out of patients with her own body and its slowness to recover. When the day finally came that she was healed just barely enough for release she bolted for the nearest bus back to the town she had occupied with Joe.

Not bothering with the house she made a beeline to a tree in the backyard she had memorized for this very purpose. Joe had put a plan in place should anything ever happen to him and the operation. She dropped down to the ground at the base of the tree clawing at the dirt savagely, digging with her bare hands until they hit metal.

She ripped the small box from the earth, wrenching it open. She pocketed the key to a storage unit in town that contained an SUV. Packed and ready with a spare set of all her cook supplies and instruments, a suitcase full of clothes, a fully stocked weapons case, and a large duffel bag filled with money for her escape.

Underneath the key in the bottom of the tin sat the old torn picture of her mother standing in front of a bar counter with a man's arm slung over her shoulder. The image of her father's body attached to that arm having long ago been ripped from the photo.

Kristy sneered down at her mother's smiling face. Flipping the picture over she re-read the note her father had left on the back for what felt like the millionth time.

_**'Be missin' you always in Cainville Utah.'** _

* * *

 

 Krystal in all her scarred glory; _character_   _model: Anne Duffy_  

 _Krystal's theme song is located here_ [[ X ]](https://youtu.be/aKZa2yYBa28)


	2. Welcome Home

 

Mac bolted upright in bed drenched with sweat, searching around frantically as he attempted to remember where he was, trying to shake off the disorientation that always accompanied waking up after coming down hard. Finally his eyes focused in on a sketch on the wall. He was home. In his room. Not in the hellish shadow world that plagued his nightmares and sometimes spilled over into his waking hours. Haus' barking caused him to clutch his oversensitive head as it screamed in protest.

"Shut tha fuck up!" he bellowed, throwing an empty beer bottle out the open window for good measure before his eyes returned to the arachnid drawing. "Stupid mutt."

His phone buzzing erratically took his attention off the tweak spider. Fucking Walter. Twenty six missed calls. He blindly grabbed for the tin on his night table and flipped it open, snorting as much powder as his nose could handle in one sniff before throwing the tin back. Mac snatched his phone up and answered the call with a half growled half groaned out "What!"

"Where the fuck you been the last three days boy!?" the gruff voice of his father demanded over the line. "We gonna be late on the order this week because you cant keep your shit together! You get your worthless ass out to the cave and don't come out until we're caught up." Walter ordered, hanging up the phone before Mac had the chance to tell him to fuck off.

"Goddamn lazy spick." Mac grumbled as he tugged on a pair of dirty coveralls.

He hated Walter but always did what he was told. Always obeying like a loyal dog. He worked his ass off for his father's approval while his half brother Devon automatically got it without even trying. Mac had even cleaned up golden boy's fuck up. But did he even get a thank you? No. Nothing but more orders.

Mac stumbled his way down the front steps of his dilapidated house, equilibrium off, entire body out of sync from crashing so hard. His own crank just didn't seem to be cutting it today. He threw himself into the cab of his truck, slammed it into gear and gunned it towards the old highway closest to the turnoff for the cave.

Half way there a blinding pain tore through his skull. Coming down was a bitch. He needed the good shit. The rose tinted meth was so expensive he'd blown three months worth of his cut of the profit from their business. Just for half a kilo.

He'd been saving the little more than three grams he had left for when he really needed it. It'd become impossible to get in the last four months. People who made it probably got busted. Damn shame too, it was the best shit he'd ever had.

Taking his eyes off the road he reached over and opened up the glove box. The little baggie with a pink crystal insignia on it was just within the tips of his fingers when a blaring horn stole his attention back to the road.

Kristy had been driving for twenty six hours straight. Stopping only to pull over on the side of the road to pee a handful of times and once to get food. No time for a motel. With enough paraphernalia in the back of her car to put her away for a long time she didn't want to stop unless it was absolutely necessarily.

On the way she'd managed to find a cottage for rent via the internet on her phone. One of those places wealthy people spent obscene amounts on by the week for rock climbing and other preppy outdoor activities. It was large and well furnished. It even had an in ground infinity pool. Just her style. The owner had been all but ecstatic to hear she wanted it for a month and would be paying in cash up front.

The sign that read "five miles to Cainville" had been a god send. Just as she passed the worn barely readable sign a red truck peaked over the horizon, the only other vehicle she'd seen on this desolate stretch of highway. As it neared the shitty pickup began to veer into her lane, the idiot driver not even upright or visible. Searching for something. Kristy laid on her horn swerving off the side of the road with the truck just barely missing the back end of her Denali.

"Mother fucker!" she cursed, slamming on the breaks.

Some ignorant hick probably trying to find his chew bottle almost cost her everything she had left. With all the explosive chemicals she had hiding in the back under a tarp it wouldn't have been just a fender bender.

Normally nothing could shake her but Kristy was pissed after she watched the resounding hand gesture make its way out the truck's window in her rear view mirror.

"Oohoho, that cock sucker is gonna get it." she growled, wrenching her door open.

She snatched the Beretta 92FS that was tucked in the back of her shorts and took aim.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger and send that sorry son of a bitch spiraling off the road she realized just how irate she was. Angry enough to compromise herself. Anger. An emotion. She found it strange and comforting all at the same time. She'd become so used to feeling nothing, any emotion outside of the cook room was welcomed. She sighed and let out a long slow calming breath. Setting the gun's hammer back in place along with the safety she stuffed it back in her cutoffs.

_'Defiantly not the way to keep a low profile.'_ she thought to herself as she leaned into the SUV to turn it off.

She took the keys from the ignition along with her pack of smokes from the console and made her way over to a rock away from the car. Safety first, just like Joe had ground into her from day one. She felt almost compelled to thank the dumbass who'd driven her off the road for invoking an emotional response in her. Though it hadn't lasted but a few minutes before the clean cold slate returned. It had been there. Maybe she wasn't as damaged beyond repair as she thought.

Looking around her as she lit up she wondered why the hell the note couldn't have said "Be missin' you always in Miami Florida". She wasn't one to care about scenery but Utah was just plain ugly, nothing but rocks and dirt with a few tuffets of weeds sticking out here and there. She laughed acridly. Ugly girl, ugly place. Perfect.

She tongued the right scar tracing its line inside her mouth from the corner of her lip to the middle of her cheek, moving to the left one next. She hadn't gotten used to the stares yet. They made her skin crawl like she had tweaker bugs. Her scar tissue twitched upwards at the memory of a little boy in the diner she'd stopped at for lunch as she took another drag off her smoke. He'd been staring at her from the booth his family occupied the entire time she waited on her to-go order.

He'd slipped out of the booth and approached her cautiously as she paid for her food. "Are you The Jokers girlfriend?" he asked timidly, taking a small step back when she'd turned to face him.

"Wanna find out?" she replied in a gravely menacing voice as she fake lunged at him, adding a hyena-like cackle just for fun.

The kid all but pissed his pants as he ran back to his mama crying about the scary girl. His mother threw Kristy a scathing look as she wrapped her arms around her son to comfort him.

_'Good lady. Keep your son where he belongs before one of the real monsters get him.'_ she'd thought, knowing all too well they were much worse than movie villains.

Flinging her butt off into a bush Kristy made her way back to the car. After climbing in she let the car idol for a few moments. She basked in the crisp relief of the AC and wondered what exactly she was looking for out here in the badlands on Utah. If her father even was a few miles ahead of her in the town of Cainville how was she supposed to find him? She didn't even have a name to go by. Just an arm. She supposed her only option would be to use the ripped picture of her mother.

_'Hello, did you by any chance bang the woman in this picture twenty one years ago? Are you my daddy?'_ she thought sarcastically as she maneuvered her vehicle back onto the pavement.

Fuckin' rich lil pricks." Mac growled, flipping his middle finger out the window at the black SUV he'd almost crashed into.

Hardly anyone from around there had money for cars like that. Mac hated tourists. Always sticking their noses where they didn't belong. Treating the canyons like their own personal playground. Since the new interstate had been put in ten years ago no one frequented this highway. It made him wonder just who the hell would be coming into Cainville through the back roads.

Once he made it to the cave he threw the truck in park, ripping through the glove box for his salvation. Extracting the straw from the baggie he plunged right in and started snorting. Mac's pupils dilated instantly and relief rushed through him along with a heady serge of adrenaline.

"Fuck yeah that's good!" he hollered, jumping from the cab of the truck.

Hopped up on his favorite white trash poison he'd have the orders caught up in no time.

"There you go Mr. Ravis, that should cover the first month and safety deposit." Kristy assured him sweetly as she handed the elderly gentleman a stack of crisp bills.

He accepted it while eyeing her flawed face wearily.

"Just what brings you out to Cainville all alone Miss Bradley?" he asked, handing the keys over to her.

She hoped he wouldn't be this nosy her entire stay. She didn't want to have to hurt him. But she would.

"I'm searching for my father sir. My mother met him here and I have reason to believe he may still live here." she replied, laying on the little-girl-lost look thick.

"Would you happen to have seen her here before, maybe with someone local?" she asked with an extra dose of false hopefulness, quickly producing the picture of her mother.

"No, I don't recall her." Mr. Ravis replied, squinting down at the picture. "But then again I've only owned this property for five years. I also don't live here, I'm two towns over." he explained, handing it back to her. "I wish you luck in finding him though." he added with a bit more softness to his voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The central air unit is busted so I ought to give you a discount on the price." he told her as he handed back a few of the bills.

_'Prefect'_ she thought grimly  _'I'm going to evaporate out here.'_  

After thanking him with an overly cheerful smile she watched as he made his way to his car and down the winding dirt drive that connected to the street.

Once he was out of sight Kristy backed the Denali right up to the front door. Flinging the tarp back she started to unload her supplies, huddling them in the corner of the kitchen. She wouldn't be setting up here. Rule number two, never cook where you live. A rule Joe had been breaking when he'd first taken her in. Tomorrow she would scout out a place to set up. Most likely one of the many caves she had read about when she researched Utah's geography.

She placed the tarp back over it all and went to retrieve the weapons next. Stashing a couple guns and knives in the car just in case, she placed the rest through out the house, memorizing their locations.

By then Kristy was sweating profusely, the cottage was unbearably hot and stuffy from being closed up. She went about opening all the windows before returning for her suitcase full of clothes and duffel bag filled with cash. Pushing the bed aside she began prying at the wooden floorboards to make a hiding spot. Before she lowered the bag she extracted a couple thousand. Spending money.

Once the bed was back in its original place she got to unpacking her clothes and bathroom necessities. Having grown up in poverty the first seven years of her life Kristy found herself inclined towards the finer things. Joe had spoiled her rotten once he was able. Hanging a few of her designer dresses in the closet she made a mental note to get some clothes from the local whatever-mart. For when she needed to blend in and get dirty.

By the time she finished she was exhausted and starving, deciding a local joint she'd passed on the way in would have to do. It was close enough to walk really, but she wanted some AC after all her hard work. Slipping some cash into her wallet she grabbed her keys and headed out.

Walter watched as an unfamiliar black SUV with tinted windows pulled into the lot. Ravis had told him there would be a young lady renting the resort cottage up in the hills. Tourists once in a while vacationed there but they usually only stayed a week at the most. Walter wondered what business this girl could possibly have in town to be staying for a month. If she was going to be a problem he'd have Mac take care of it.

Mac himself had become somewhat of an increasing problem as of late. The drugs were addling his mind, making him sloppy and unreliable. Walter sighed while cleaning another shot glass behind the bar as he watched the new girl approach. From what he could see of her at a distance, Mac would thoroughly enjoy getting rid of her if she was an issue.

Pulling into the dirt lot of the Luna Mesa Kristy eyed it with contempt. It looked like your standard local hole in the wall dive bar. Lovely.

Just inside the door she was hit with an intense sense of déjà vu. Like she'd been looking at the scene in front of her for years. She had. Pulling the now worn and wrinkled photo from her wallet, she lined it up with what was in front of her.

Just as she had the bar behind her mother's body lined up perfectly, an old weathered bartender walked into her line of sight at the edge of the photo where her father was supposed to be.

"Welcome to la Luna Mesa!" Walter called to the girl, who had stopped just inside the door.

She was now holding a piece of paper in front of her face. Her brow was scrunched in concentration, like she was trying to fit the pieces of a puzzle together. She lowered it at his welcome, approaching the bar. As she drew nearer Walter observed the deep angry looking scars on her face, along with many others that riddled her exposed skin.

"What can I get you darling?" he asked, trying not to stare.

She was obviously trouble. Any girl driving a car like that paying thousands in cash for a rental looking the way she did, had to be mixed up in something illegal.

Kristy ignored his unsuccessfully hidden glances at her damage as she perched herself on a bar stool to order a burger and fries, throwing in a beer at last moment's thought. When the bartender asked for some ID she handed it over, surprised they even cared about legal drinking ages out there in the middle of nowhere.

Walter hadn't seen that last name in many years. He looked back at the girl trying to find a resemblance. Long dark hair. Near black eyes. Bradley was a common name. It could easily be a coincidence. Though her first name made him think otherwise.

"Well Krystal you hardly look a day over eighteen. Hold onto that youth, you will need it later in life." he joked as he handed back her license and set a beer in front of her.

"It's Kristy." she corrected him. "And thanks, I'll be sure to do that." she said before taking a swig of her beer.

As she watched the old man disappear into the back to put in her order she couldn't shake the feeling that he'd recognized her somehow. He had looked back at her after looking at the license. Studying her features. She looked around the bar, sure it was definitely where the picture had been taken. A small step in the right direction.

"So what brings you to Cainville?" the bartender asked, having returned to his place behind the bar without her noticing while she was busy taking in the sights.

Well here we go. Time to start searching.

"I'm here looking for my father." she replied "I don't know his name, or what he looks like." Kristy continued as she slipped the photo onto the bar. "All I know is that he used to be in this picture. Which appears to have been taken right here in this bar. And he left a message on the back."

Walter leaned over to look at the picture. The blood drained from his face. He quickly had to compose himself lest he give away his rapidly rising heart rate. He definitely knew the woman smiling back at him in that picture. Charlene. He'd never be able to forget that hellcat.

It was true that it was his arm slung around her mother's shoulder. But he wasn't the only one Charlene had ripped out of the photo. On his other side had been Arlene, Mac's mother. And to the left of Arlene, Dave, Charlene's then fiancé had been in it too.

Walter flipped the photo over, reading the message he'd written on the back of the photo shortly before Dave had dragged Charlene out of town. Upon finding out about their affair. Walter felt his blood pressure rising.

"What makes you think the man in that picture was your father?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"My mother told me as much, before backhanding me into next week" she replied with a crooked grin.

The bartender's behavior hadn't gone unnoticed on her part. He knew something.

"Well I think I might recall her vacationing here a week or two with her fiancé." he offered, avoiding her gaze as he busied himself with cleaning another shot glass. "But that was twenty some years ago, forgive me my memory is a bit hazy." he lied before he excused himself to go check on her food.

Once he returned with her dinner she thought about what the bartender had told her as she ate. It made no sense. A fiancé she'd been vacationing with wouldn't write that. It had to be a local.

Then again what if her mother had been full of shit. Spun out, just trying to shut her kid up. Who knew how many men she'd been sleeping around with then she'd gotten pregnant. It was probably all a wild goose chase.

Either way, whether she found her father or not, she was here now. This small town seemed as good a place as any to set up shop. After finishing off her dinner along with two more beers from Walter she left a fifty on the bar and told him to keep the change.

The bartender had finally introduced himself after bringing her the second beer. "Thanks Walter, I'll be in again soon."

Walter watched Kristy as she sat down on top of a picnic table outside and lit up a cigarette while picking up the phone behind the counter to dial his least favorite son.

Mac was in the middle of mixing up another batch when his phone went off. Whoever it was would have to wait a god damn minute. Probably Walter calling to bitch at him again. Or one of his whores begging for a fuck. He set aside the red phosphorus he was about to pour and ripped his gloves off. Digging in the pocket of his overalls he looked down at the phone's ID 'Spick'.

"Aw fuck what now." he growled to himself as he made his way outside the tunnel to answer it.

"I'm fuckin' cookin' what the hell do ya want!" Mac snarled into the phone after yanking his mask off.

"Good to know you're finally doing your job." Walter muttered calmly on the other end. "I have something else I need you to do so you better get caught up on the order. There is a new girl in town. She drives a black suv and is renting the resort up on the hill for a month."

Mac was happy to hear there was some new pussy in town. New pussy he'd ran off the road earlier today. If Walter was calling that meant he'd get to have a little fun before killing her and getting rid of the body.

"I know what you're thinking Mac. She's not for you, you're not to touch her! You understand?" Walter snapped at his sexual deviant of a son.

"Tha fuck I cant!" Mac growled back.

He started to pace. Walter never told him he couldn't touch a woman. Never cared if he raped them until they were raw and bleeding. The fact that his father forbade Mac just made him want to even more.

"Wut's so special 'bout this rich lil cunt?" he demanded, furiously gnawing on his bottom lip.

"That's not for you to know. Now listen to me. The next time she leaves I need you to go to her place and get some of her hair from a brush or something. Snoop around and see what you can find out about her." Walter instructed. "And keep your god damn phone on you in case she comes back. I can see the road to her place from behind la Mesa to warn you."

"Yankin' it outta her head'd be easier." Mac retorted angrily as he started picking at a freshly scabbed over sore.

"You touch one hair on her head and it will be your ass Mackenzie. I mean it!" Walter roared.

He'd had enough of Mac's insolence as of late.

"Now get back to work and wait for my call." he ordered before hanging up.

"Sum' bullshit." Mac grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the truck.

He didn't know what Walter was up to, but he knew it couldn't be good if the bitch was off limits.

He might not be allowed to rape her but he sure as hell would cop a feel or two. He grinned a blackened little smile at the thought as he snatched the small baggie off his dash to snort another fix. Hell, he hadn't even seen her yet and he wanted her. Just because she was forbidden territory. He'd get that ass one way or another no matter what Walter said. Made him hard as hell just thinking about it.


	3. Playtime

 

She slept naked. Walked around naked too, with good reason. The temperature was scorching, even at night. There weren't any neighbors and you could only see the rooftop of the Luna Mesa, unless you walked to the edge of the cliff-face that ended the cottage's backyard.

Which was why Kristy was not pleased to find a girl sitting at the edge of her pool when she came outside for her morning smoke. Clad only in a pair of cotton shorts.

The girl was wearing a dirty off-white nightgown and looked to be about the same age as herself. She blinked a few times, wondering if her broken mind had succumbed to full blown hallucinations now. She watched as the girl swished her legs back and fourth in the water. She seemed to be talking to herself, lulling her head from side to side. Spaced out.  _'Lovely, a fellow nutcase to keep me company.'_

Kristy lit her cigarette hoping the clang of her lighter closing would snap miss space cadet out of it. No luck. She slowly approached the unstable girl who still hadn't noticed her.

"Nice morning for a dip huh?" she asked as she plopped down on the opposite ledge of the pool and stuck her legs in the pristine water.

The girl's sandy blond head snapped up, her eyes widening in fear for a moment before her head dropped back down to look at her feet in the water

"My brother Devon will be mad I ran away to play." she murmured in a childlike voice. "He doesn't like it when I go outside our room."

Kristy tilted her head and tried to decipher the girl's damage. She observed dark rings around her wrists that stood out against her pale skin. Rope scars. She'd been bound for a long period of time. She also had track marks on her inner arms. Judging by her current state she'd guess what filled those needles was heroine.  _'Sex slave?'_

"Maybe you should tell him to fuck off, every girl needs a little play time of her own." she suggested, playing into the girl's ramblings.

"Regina come out right now, I promise I wont be angry with you!" came a male voice echoing up from the direction of la Mesa.

The girl, Regina, let out a little giggle and jumped fully into the pool.

Kristy left her doing summersaults in the water as she padded inside to grab a tank top before walking to the cliff-side. The guy, Devon apparently, was still searching the parking lot that separated the bar from a small row of rundown motel rooms.

Sticking her thumb and pointer finger into her mouth Kristy produced an ear splitting whistle. Devon's head immediately snapped in her direction.

"She's up here!" she yelled to him, waving her arm in the general direction of the pool.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ He had let Regina roam the room free this morning while he walked over to pick up their breakfast from Walter. Now who knew what the hell she'd told that bitch up on the hill.

It wasn't like he could just make her disappear either if Regina had spilt the beans about them. Walter had confided in him last night that this girl may be his only daughter. Steps were being taken to find out for sure but the results would take nearly a month to return once they had a sample to send in.

_'This bitch could fuck up a lot in a month.'_   Devon thought to himself as he rounded the rear corner of the cottage.

Regina was floating on her back in the pool, her arms pushing her in small circles. Her gown and hair spread out around her made his little half sister look like an angel. Snapping out of his twisted musings he realized he was being watched closely by Krystal. Like a predator sizing up a rival. Devon made his way over to where she was seated on a lounge smoking a cigarette. Time to put on the charm.

_'He reminds me of a weasel.'_ Kristy thought, knowing she would have to play nice with this one.

If he was involved in the local crime syndicate she need to stay on his good side. Hopefully getting a way in to scope out exactly what was going on in her new town.

He smiled fakely as he extended his hand toward her. "Hello, I'm Devon. I see you've already met my girlfriend, Regina."

She didn't shake his offered hand and instead motioned to the chair next to her.

"Sit." she ordered, narrowing her near black eyes at him.

_'She knows. Shit.'_ Devon sat reluctantly.

Though he was confident he could hold his own against a woman, this one had 'not to be fucked with' written all over her, quite literally.

"I apologize for Reggie's trespassing, she's not quite all there if you know what I mean." Devon explained with a tapping motion against his temple.

She didn't respond, only taking another drag off her cigarette. Continuing to scrutinize him under her cold gaze.

"Look at the pigs up in the sky." Regina shouted, pointing up into the clear blue expanse above her.

There weren't even any clouds in the sky to justify her statement.

"Yeah, they're really flying today aren't they?" Kristy replied to her nonsense. "The adults are going to have a little chat sweetheart, why don't you practice your cannon balls." she suggested to Regina's delight.

As Reggie hoisted herself out to bound back into the water Kristy turned back to Devon. "If she escapes often I suggest using Bio-Oil to fade the rope burn scars. Laying off the dope a little would do some good too, her brain seems plenty addled."

Devon kept his features composed but inside he was panicking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She scoffed at him. "Spare me the bullshit. Sex slave. Play toy. Kidnap victim. All of the above, I don't care. I'm just telling you, one look at her wrists and the track marks in her arms, combined with her pale complexion and deteriorated muscle structure. It's easy to deduce that she's been tied to a bed for an extended period of time." She pointed out, raising a sharp brow at him.

Devon stammered trying to think up an explanation for all the things Krystal had just pointed out. She didn't seem outraged at the situation. In fact she was offering him advice on keeping his depraved secret hidden.

Finally he hung his head in defeat, thinking he should be thanking his lucky stars this twisted bitch found Regina instead of some righteous do-gooder. "Thanks, I'll be sure to get some of that oil."

"Letting her out more often would be good too, a suntan will help blend in what the oil doesn't fade." she suggested, inclining her head towards the pool.

"So. Brother, boyfriend. That's an...interesting situation. I take it that means there isn't an underground sex trade in town?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Devon was shocked she bypassed the entire incest detail and wondered just what she was trying to get at. "No, not that I know of. Why? Are you looking for one?"

She let out a short sarcastic laugh. "No, but I know where there's girls being sold there's drugs to keep then compliant. That's what I'm looking for. Would you happen to know where I can find that in this small town?"

The track marks on his sis- er, girlfriend's arms told her he certainly would.

"Yeah I might know a guy." Devon admitted, taking out his phone. "What exactly do you need?" he asked, eyeing her skeptically.

He doubted she was an undercover but you could never be too careful.

"Oh I don't know, depends what I'm in to mood for at the time. What's he got to offer?" she countered as she stubbed the cherry to her smoke out in an ashtray.

Her vague answer didn't help reassure Devon any so he decided to keep it nondescript himself. "Pretty much anything you could want."

"Meth?" she asked, finally relenting with a raised brow in question.

She needed to know if someone was dealing locally or worse, cooking. It wouldn't do to have competition. She would have to take them out.

"He's got it." Devon affirmed as he pulled up Mac's number "Tell you what, why don't I give you his number and you can set up whatever you need with him."

"Great, let me go get my phone. He is local right? I don't want to be driving three towns over for a fix." she asked as she rose from her lounge to retrieve her phone from the house.

"Yeah, he's local." Devon replied while watching her ass as she walked away.

Damn if it weren't for Reggie letting the cat out of the bag he would have tried to get a crack at her. Even with all the scars she was pretty damn hot.

Speaking of Reggie, she was going to get the beating of a lifetime once they got back to the room. Next time he might not be so lucky if she escaped. He got up and walked over to the edge of the pool, grabbing a handful of Regina's wet hair to twist it painfully.

She cried in protest as Devin knelt low to whisper in her ear. "You were bad today Reggie, you're not supposed to leave the room without me."

Her hands flew up to her burning scalp, trying to relieve the pain as Devon all but yanked her out of the pool by it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to see the water worms." she tried to explain.

Just as Devon was about to smack her for making excuses Krystal came back outside, phone in hand. Indifferent to Regina's pained expression due to Devon's unwavering hold on her hair. Reaching into his pocket with his dry unoccupied hand Devon recited Mac's number to her. After which he thanked her for keeping an eye on Regina and proceeded to lead her out of the backyard by her hair. Regina tugged on Devon's hand, twisting her head the best she could to look back at Krystal.

"Can I come back and play again?" she pleaded, making Devon stop to turn and stare at her in disbelief.

Kristy sighed, mulling it over in her head. Hopefully by the end of the day she would have a new lab location found and her equipment moved out of the house. She already had dirt on Devon so it wasn't like he would squeal on her if he did happen to see anything and Regina wasn't a risk, she was barely in this reality anyways.

"Have Devon call first to make sure it's okay." she replied, looking at Devon the whole time pointedly.

"Why don't you take my number down for the next time she's craving a little playtime." she told him.

After she rattled off the digits and they were walking down her driveway Kristy headed back inside to get ready for the day.

While in the shower she wondered why she had consented to let the girl come again. She wasn't a social person, didn't enjoy the company of others. She certainly didn't feel any sympathy towards the girl. She didn't know why she did it. It seemed this place was bringing things out in her that weren't the norm. She put it out of her mind as she finished packing everything she would need for cave hunting. The only thing worth focusing her mental energy on now was finding a place to cook.

Mac had just finished the last batch needed to catch up on their orders when his phone went off. He'd been busting his ass all night long and all morning too. Walter again. What the fuck now? "Yeah?"

"She's gone, get up to that house. And remember, the hairs have to have a follicle on the end." Walter instructed him quickly.

"Fucks a follicle?" Mac asked as he grabbed his keys and headed for his truck.

He could hear Walter muttering to himself about Mac being an idiot on the other end. "A little white thing on the end of the hair you imbecile!"

"Keep it up an ya can get tha fuckin' follicles yer damn self!" Mac screamed into the phone, hanging it up before Walter could for once.

It wasn't his fault he didn't have an education. Walter had pulled him out of school in the seventh grade to work in the cave. It was bullshit. He always got the shitty end of the stick and was expected to be happy about it. He'd been doing his job in the cave that night Rick had spiked his beer. The night he got hooked on meth, rape, and blood. Look what doing his job had gotten him.

Many times Mac had thought of telling his father to go fuck himself and just leave town all together. But it wasn't like he had many options to support himself if he did leave. Deep down he was just a scared little boy who didn't know how to handle emotions and just wanted his dad to be proud of him. He knew he'd never be able to leave this place.

Mac parked his truck in the Luna Mesa's parking lot and began the trek up to the house, flipping his father off from where the old man was standing guard on the rooftop. Picking the lock was a piece of cake. Once inside he searched around the living room, nothing out of the ordinary there. He spotted a blue tarp in the kitchen that definitely looked like it was hiding something.

"Well god damn." he swore in surprise at what the blue plastic was hiding.

Sitting there in the corner of her kitchen was everything you needed to make meth. Plus a few ingredients and tools he didn't recognize. Everything was top of the line, none of that pop bottles and coffee filters bullshit like he had to use in the cave. This bitch was a cooker and a high class one at that. Snapping a quick photo of it all he sent it to Walter.

After he re-covered the cook set he moved to what looked like a study, rifling through the desk he found her high school diploma along with a birth certificate. "Krystal Eve Bradly. Yer a long way from home bitch."

Putting everything back in its place he made his way to the bathroom next and stuffed the entire wad of dark brown hair he pulled from her brush into a plastic zip-lock baggie.

Now for the best part. The bedroom. He went straight to the drawers, pulling each one open to inspect the clothing inside. Rich bitch had nice clothes, no surprise there. Then he hit the jackpot. Panty drawer. As Mac pawed through all her lacy undergarments he felt something hard underneath a pile of thongs and boy-shorts. Pushing them aside he found a Desert Eagle Mark XIX. Damn she was packing heat. Not only did this whore have good taste in lingerie she had good taste in guns too. Next he picked up a bra and inspected the size tag.

"Thirty two D, nice." Mac loved watching big tits bounce while he was ramming a cunt hard.

Making his way around the side of the bed he found clothes she'd worn the day before crumpled on the floor. Immediately he went for the dirty pair of pink underwear, snatching them up he smashed them against his face and inhaled a deep breath of her scent.

Ignoring the twitch in his pants he shoved them in the pocket of his coveralls. "Savin' them fer later."

After he made sure everything was back in its place he locked the front door behind him.

Walter watched as Mac made his way back down the winding driveway that connected the cottage to the main road. He was not pleased with what Mac had found in her house. Daughter or not. If she was looking to make trouble for his business she would have to die.

Kristy returned from a long day in the canyons covered in sweat, grime, and red dust. Every cave she had found so far was unsuitable. Either with running water inside or being too often explored by tourists. She would have to go out again tomorrow, deeper into the canyons.

When she stepped into the house something felt off, wrong. She did a sweep through the entire place, finding nothing out of the ordinary and everything exactly as she'd left it. Forcing her to attribute it to baking in the sun too long today.

After jumping in the shower she decided a visit to see her favorite lying bartender was in order. Maybe if she showed a little leg and cleavage he would remember a bit more about her mother's activities. Come to think of it, she had never gotten to celebrate her twenty-first birthday either. Why not dress up, go out, and have a few drinks. She'd give all the honkies something to drool over.

Curling her hair in loose waves she added a bit of eyeliner and some mascara to make her eyes pop. No use bothering with foundation and cover up, no amount of caked on makeup could cover those flaws. Moving to the closet she chose an off the shoulder V-neck form fitting black dress that hit about mid thigh and a black clutch to mach. To top it off she slipped on her favorite pair of skyhigh black Louboutins.

After slipping a few fifties into her clutch she added her smokes along with the small knife she kept velcroed to the underside of her bed. Never could be too careful with a bar full of drunk yokels, especially the way she was dressed.

As she pulled into la Mesa's parking lot it was difficult to find a spot since it was Saturday night and the entire meager population of Cainville was most likely packed inside the bar. She ended up parking in what would have been the grass if it weren't the desert.

While making her way through the lot on unsteady legs thanks to stray rocks here and there she stopped dead in her wobbly tracks when she spotted a red truck.  _The_  red truck.

Instantly anger flushed through her and she reveled in it. Determined to not let the emotion slip away so quickly this time. The devil himself shown through her eyes as a wicked smile slowly spread across her face. She checked quickly to make sure no one was watching as she slunk over to the truck and extracted her small switchblade.

Grasping the handle firmly she plunged the blade into the rear left tire. The satisfying hiss that followed made a malicious giggle slip from her lips. Next she moved to the rear right tire, stabbing it with glee.

On her way to the front right tire she spotted something on the passenger side dash that made her stop dead in her tracks. It was a packaging bag with the pink crystal symbol on it she'd designed herself for her own special brand of Meth.  _'Looks like I've got a fan in town.'_

Mac sat at the bar stewing, pissed beyond belief. Walter still wouldn't tell him what the deal was with this bitch. Why was he still hesitating to throw her to the wolves. I.e., himself. Especially after what he had found.

Mac glared in the direction of Walter's office door as Devon and the old bastard himself came out. Probably having just finished discussing what Mac was thinking about. The mystery cunt. Devon slid into the stool next to Mac, a smug self satisfied smile on his face.

"Met the new girl this morning." Devon boasted, motioning for his father to bring him a beer. "She's a real piece of work. Got an ass that just won't quit and a set of knockers to match."

' _Wut tha fuck? Everyone but me seen this sneaky lil bitch?'_ he wondered, eyeing his brother with disdain and a twinge of envy.

"That ass'll be mine soon 'nough, keep yer mitts on yer sister." Mac hissed at him.

Devon hated Mac for what he'd done to Regina that night in the cave and for Mac's endless ridicule about the forced incestual relationship he carried on with Reggie. Devon laughed to himself. If it turned out Krystal was Walter's daughter then Mac would finally be no better than him.

"She'd never touch your grimy ass, she's way out of your league. Classy, refined." Devon taunted, taking his phone out to wave it in Mac's face. "Besides, I already got her number." he bragged while omitting the circumstance under which he obtained it, leaving Mac to make assumptions.

"Bullshit!" Mac growled, snatching for the phone.

But sure enough there it was, illuminated on the screen. 'Krystal'.

It drove him fucking crazy. That little prick got everything handed to him while Mac had to fight tooth and nail for it. "M' sure she jus gave ya a fake."

"Oh really? Why don't you ask her yourself, she's right over there." Devon challenged, motioning toward the door.

Mac turned to see a dark haired girl who looked like she'd just stepped right off the airbrushed pages of a magazine slowly scanning the bar. She really was stacked in all the right places. Clean and polished too, not like the whores from around there.

"Krystal!" Devon shouted over the din of the bar, attempting to wave her over.

Her head snapped in their direction and her expression turned into a sharp icy glare. As she approached Mac found himself staring at a woman's face instead of everything down south for the very first time. She definitely wasn't airbrushed. The healed gashes along her face made his dick jump right to attention. Proving just how sick and twisted he was.

Once he could get his eyes to move from those he found them darting to other scars and burn marks exposed to him.  _'Jesus, she looks like she's been through a fuckin' meat grinder.'_

"I don't recall giving you my name this morning, let alone my full name. You wouldn't be stalking me would you Devon?" she accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

The way Devon tensed up under her gaze didn't go unnoticed by Mac.  _'Little prick is scared of 'er, aint that interestin'.'_   Mac thought as he observed her body language a little closer. She obviously thought she was boss bitch. He'd be teaching her otherwise real quick.

Devon gave a nervous laugh,  _'Shit that's right she hadn't given her name.'_ "Word ah.. word travels fast around a small town." he stammered, nodding his head toward Walter.

Waving for Walter to come over she ordered a Budweiser and added "The next time you go giving out my name Walter be sure you use the right one." pursing her lips in annoyance.

Walter played along looking bashful for his son's sake. "Yes ma'am, Kristy."

Turning back to Devon she finally acknowledged the guy sitting next to him. He'd been staring at her scars far too long but now his crystal blue orbs were trained squarely on her dark brown ones. She found something in his baby blues that was mirrored in her own. A darkness and a demand for submission by everyone around them. A staring contest for dominance ensued to which she became the victor when Walter slammed a bottle of whiskey on the bar and barked out "Mac!".

She took his momentary distraction as a chance to let her eyes roam the rest of his body. A strong jaw and sharp cheekbones were noted as well as golden brown hair. Broad shoulders and a strong chest along with biceps to match. He was your average good ol' boy complete with coveralls, steel toe work boots, and dirt. Lots of dirt. Her interest peaked at the scabs along his inner forearms.  _'Found my first possible customer.'_

"This is the guy I was telling you about earlier." Devon told her, nodding his head toward Mac.

"Oh, really?" There went that first customer. If he was the dealer that meant he had to go.

"Tha fuck are yew talkin' 'bout?" Mac demanded, glaring at Devon.

"She wanted to know where she could find some stuff." Devon hinted, making an exaggerated face at the word 'stuff'.

He nodded his head, turning back to her. "I got whatever ya need baby." Mac leered with a grin and a suggestive jerk of his chin.

If the scabs hadn't tipped her off the teeth definitely did. He had meth mouth like a motherfucker. Hiring a user as a dealer was a rookie mistake on the management's part. One she would soon eradicate.

"I'll call when I need something. Just make sure you come running when I do." she sneered, her voice dripping with superiority and her expression holding a look of disdain at his double entendre.

He may have had a pretty face when he didn't open his mouth but she was not about to take him up on that offer.

Mac couldn't believe the balls on this bitch. He didn't come running to nobody, except maybe Walter. He ground his teeth as she turned away from him after her comment and finished her beer, dismissing him. When she leaned over the bar and gave Mac a spectacular view of her ass, he couldn't resist.

Finishing off her beer she leaned over the bar to try and get Walter's attention. As soon as she did she felt a hand firmly attach itself to the globe of her right ass cheek.

Abruptly straightening Kristy swung her right elbow around to connect with the jaw of whatever sorry asshole dared lay his hand on her. Turning around she came face to face with Mac. Who was working his jaw back and fourth with hellfire blazing in his eyes. She was a bit disappointed in herself for not putting enough force into the blow to make him spit out a few rotten teeth.

"You keep your filthy god damn hands off me!" she roared, adding a shove to his chest to push her point home.

Mac's hand shot out and wrapped around her neck, squeezing off her air supply.

"Yew stuck up lil slut, I'll put ma filthy fuckin' hands on ya whenever I god damn well please!" Mac yelled in her face close enough for her to smell his rancid breath and feel spit land on her skin.

She felt her heart rate pick up and something tighten deliciously low in her stomach. Just as a bat came crashing down on the bar top she brought her knee up swiftly to his surprisingly hard member.

Mac let out any breath he had in his lungs with a wheeze and dropped to his knees cradling his family jewels. Wrapping her fingers in his greasy hair Kristy yanked his head upward, making him look up at her. His eyes were watering. Bonus.

"Next time you lay a hand on me you're going to lose it." she ground through her clenched teeth.

With that she threw his head backwards and released his hair, sending him into a heap on the floor.

Turning her back on him she faced Walter. "Well fuck me, I need a shot after that!" she exclaimed with a playful grin.

The patrons of the bar who'd been dead silent up until then erupted with laughter. After knocking back the shot of whiskey Walter slid her way she turned back to Mac who was beginning to get back up onto his knees. Kristy lifted a pump onto his shoulder, making sure to dig the heel into his flesh, pushing him back so he was sitting on his feet

"Now are you sure you can behave yourself?" she asked mockingly, arching a brow at him.

She knew he could see up her dress to the red lace panties she was wearing, judging by the lust that mingled with rage in his features.  _'Good, let him look, he'll never get to touch.'_

"Because if not you might as well just stay down there. I can guarantee you'll be knocked on your ass again." she promised him as she shoved his shoulder back before planting her foot back on the floor.

Mac got up, not bothering to answer her question. Never had a bitch talked to or manhandled him like that. He was so horny and pissed off he didn't know whether to fuck her or kill her. Both. He just couldn't figure out which first. He was raising this hand to smack her across the bar when Walter brought the bat down with another crack.

"Mac go on home, you've had enough fun for one night!" Walter hollered, waving the bat in his direction.

He spared one look of hatred for his father before looking back to the girl who had just humiliated him in front of half the town. Slamming her up against the bar he caged her in with his arms on either side of her, pressing his entire body against her. Grinding his still miraculously hard erection against her he grabbed the back of her head and brought his face close to hers.

"I'll be seein' you." he promised threateningly in a low menacing rumble.

With that Mac pulled away abruptly and never took his eyes off hers as he backed out of the bar.

Kristy's heart was thudding wildly in her chest, adrenaline rushing through her system. A bolt of pleasure rushed up her spine and caused her shudder. She hadn't felt a rush like this even on meth, let alone in the cook room. She had to have more of him. She was hooked.

"Sonofabitch! All mother fuckin' four of em'?" Followed by a scream of rage and the sound of shattering glass from the parking lot came through the Mesa's open windows. A full blown smile ripped across her face.


	4. My Hero

 

"All mother fucking four of them!?" she mocked his earlier exclamation as she laughed to herself and observed the windowless wreck that was her Denali.

A giggle slipped out of her mouth that morphed into full on body shaking hysterical laughter that had her doubling over. She was three sheets to the wind. And very amused.

_'At least he left me the windshield.'_

This guy entertained her, almost made her wish she didn't have to get rid of him. She would have some fun first of course, but after he'd just be a pretty corpse for the coyotes dinner.

Once she was finished laughing at her own parroting antics she used her clutch to swipe the glass off her driver seat and climbed in with a dopey smile plastered on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed and smiled this much. Her hazy brain told her it was the whiskey. But the cold stone in her chest was doing some mocking of its own as she pulled out of the lot and made the short drive up to the cottage.

Mac watched from his hiding place as she made fun of him. Rage balled his hands into tight fists. She wasn't supposed to find it funny, she was supposed to be pissed. Or even better, scared.

' _Laugh while ya still can ya stupid bitch.'_

He focused on her ass as she bent over laughing before he snorted another line and drew a spider in the dirt. He couldn't wait to bite a chunk out of the apple shaped flesh almost exposed to him as the black material rode up the back of her thighs. If it weren't for Walter's truck still parked in the lot he'd fuck her right there in the glass and dirt next to her car.

As soon as her suv exited the lot Mac emerged from behind the boulder and jogged toward the house up on the hill. All the lights were on, allowing him to watch from a distance as she stumbled around the house and got ready for bed.

He was glad she was drunk. Her intoxication would make his intentions all the easier to carry out. She was pretty fast and vicious when coordinated. After the rest of the house went dark her bedroom was illuminated to his pleasure. He crept closer as she slipped her shoes and dress off to reveal the red lace matching bra and panty set he'd gotten a glimpse of while she humiliated him earlier.

The memory sent waves of anger mixed with arousal through him and sent his heart hammering against his rib cage. Just as he started to palm himself through his jumpsuit she turned out the light and hid herself in darkness before removing the rest of her clothing.  _'Fuckin' little tease!'_ He waited until he heard her flop gracelessly into bed before he moved to the open window.

A low breathy moan assaulting his ears stopped his hand that held a knife in mid air. He pressed his face closer to the screen and could just make out her form on the bed from the mixture of light coming from the bedside digital clock and the half full moon outside. She was splayed out on the mattress, one hand kneading her right breast as the other traveled down her body to the junction between her thighs. His sharp intake of breath mirrored hers as she slipped two fingers inside herself.

He felt a war raging inside himself. On one hand he wanted to tear open the screen and fuck her until she was screaming in agony, pleading for him to stop. On the other, a rush of deviant excitement ran through him at watching her, he was almost entranced. Mac decided to meet himself half way as he yanked the zipper of his coveralls down and pulled his weapon of choice out. He could rape her later after she fell asleep.

While Kristy clumsily got ready to pass out for the night she couldn't help thinking about the bastard who had taken her last oasis of air conditioning away. He was grimy, disgusting, and most likely illiterate besides the entire off putting addict aspect.

Which was why she hated herself for the tingling heat that spread through her as she recalled the feeling of his erection digging into her when he pinned her against the bar. She hated the liquid that pooled in her panties as she remembered the promise of pain in his crystal orbs and the heart pounding sensation he created when he wrapped his tainted hand around her neck.

By the time she made it into bed naked with his low promise of  _"I'll be seein' you"_ ringing through her head she was soaked. It was dirty and wrong and she loved it. She didn't even remember his name. Zack? Mark? Something like that.

It didn't really matter as she started to touch herself and imagine the filthy fucker ramming her hard. She let a moan slip out as she dug her fingernails into her nipple painfully and pictured his decaying teeth replacing them before she ran her other hand down to violently thrust her fingers inside herself.

Mac ran his thumb over the weeping head of his dick as he continued to watch the assault she doled out on her own pussy.  _'Bitch must like it rough'_ He smirked, thinking about just how much more brutal he was going to make it with this newfound information. Spitting into his hand he worked up and down his length with a vicious pace to match hers.

He let out a quiet growl as he watched her remove her hand and smack her cunt sharply before pinching her clit. The wet sound it created had him throbbing. Mac wanted to taste her juices mix with her blood. He imagined biting into her sensitive flesh and mixing the copper tang with her musky sweetness on his tongue as he continued to stroke himself. His eyes shot open when he realized he could have half that delicious mix right now, grabbing her stolen panties from his pocket.

Squeezing himself harder he pressed them against his face and inhaled her scent just as he had earlier before stuffing the crotch into his mouth to suck on. The taste was faint but still there. More pre-come leaked from his slit as he stood at her window with her panties hanging from his mouth, jerking his dick furiously.

Suddenly she stood from the bed, ripping open the closet to snatch a belt from where it hung. Mac barely made it below the window sill before she turned around, facing his window to make her way back to the bed. After she laid down he peeked over the sill to find her slipping the strap around her neck and through the buckle, wrapping the extra length around her hand before clenching it into a fist. Tightening the belt until he could see the leather digging into her skin, turning it white.

A muffled "Fuck" slipped through his panty clenching teeth as he watched her return her fingers to her cunt and tighten the belt more until her entire face started to turn pink. Her desperate gasps for air sent thick ropes of cum flying from his balls up his shaft. Pushing him over the edge before he could stop himself and prolong the depraved act.

While intense pleasure radiated through him he watched as her hips lifted up off the bed and her entire body tensed while her face began to turn dark shade of red. Even after her body returned to the mattress she didn't loosen her grip on the belt. Mac watched through post-orgasm induced hooded eyes as she slowly slipped from consciousness. No longer having to worry about her hearing him he panted heavily, catching his breath as he rested against the side of the house on weak legs.

"Kinky little bitch." he murmured while he tucked himself back inside his coveralls along with her panties and zipped up.

A few seconds later Mac peered back inside noticing that though her grip on the belt had gone slack with her fading consciousness. The belt had not loosened from its angry hold around her neck with the strap caught in the buckle. She was blue. Not breathing.

"Fuck!" he yelled in annoyance while a disturbing bolt of panic shot through him. He used his previously discarded knife to rip the screen open, hoisting himself through the window. Knife still in hand he climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips.

First he tried tugging the strap loose but it wasn't budging and she was bordering on purple. Mac slipped the knife in between the belt and her skin, slicing through the leather and nicking her neck in the process. He had expected her to suck in a lung full of air as soon as it was free. But nothing happened.

He swore again and tried to remember how he saw Pamela Anderson revive someone on Baywatch when he was a kid. Wishing for once he'd paid more attention to that instead of her tits crammed into red spandex. Mac filled his mouth with air and plugged her nose before lowering his mouth to hers and blowing it inside. He thought he remembered pressing on the chest came next. But he had no idea how many times or how hard so he just went to town on the spot in between her breasts until all the air he'd just put in her came out. He repeated his desperate actions three more times before she gasped for air herself and started coming back to the world.

Panic and fear seized Mac as her eyelids started to flutter. He jumped back and fell off the bed before scrambling to hurl himself out the window like he was fifteen and her dad was coming in to check on her. With a thud he hit the ground running and booked it toward the Luna Mesa. 


	5. Amateurs

 

Slowing his pace as he neared the bar Mac roared in anger at his own actions. Punching the rusted metal of his Chevy until his knuckles were bleeding and the beater had yet another dent.

He didn't panic. He didn't get scared. He didn't run away from women. He didn't help people. He hurt them. Killed them. What the fuck was wrong with him?

It wasn't like he cared about the bitch. He just didn't want her dying on him before he got the chance to fuck her. Didn't want her to take the satisfaction away from him by killing herself. That was for him to do. As he justified his good deed with fucked up logic he began to feel better. There was no justifying running away like a chicken shit. Except not wanting to get caught saving a life. He had every intention of marching right back up there and fucking her to death when Walter exited the bar, locking up for the night.

Walter turned and observed his son. He was wide eyed and out of breath, a knife clutched in his hand. Only a little blood on it. What had the stupid fuck done now?

"Whatch you doin' out here Mac?" Walter questioned as he stepped toward him. "Better not a hurt that girl, you hear?"

He Looked over to the deflated rubber doughnuts and smiled. Krystal had balls, Walter would give her that. Slashing Mac's tires was a bold move on her part. He'd be proud to call that little she-devil his daughter if the results came back positive. Maybe even if they didn't.

Mac laughed sarcastically. Little did his father know he'd just saved the stupid bitch's life. Not that he was about to admit it. He had a reputation to protect.

"She's breathin'." he replied with an evil smirk as he wiped the knife clean on his overalls and placed it in the pocket opposite the one containing her panties.

Walter grabbed a hold of Mac's suit and slammed him against the side of his useless truck. "If you hurt her you're gonna get it boy."

Mac reverted back into a little boy as memories of his father's wrath flashed through his mind's eye. He may be a ruthless killer but his father was the one who taught him how to inflict pain on the human body. Taught him through merciless lessons growing up.

At times Mac may go against Walter behind his back. Sometimes like tonight right in front of his face thanks to his lack of self control. But when it came down to it and the sadistic old bastard was right in front of him he had no choice but to submit. He knew exactly what his father was capable of and had the scars to prove it.

"Didn' touch er'." Mac lied quietly, avoiding Walter's gaze.

"Bullshit!" Walter yelled, grabbing Mac's face in his hand and squeezing painfully as he forced his son to look at him.

"What do you call that there inside earlier?" he asked, throwing Mac's head to the side. "The only reason I'm not punishing you for your indiscretions is because she did a fine job of it herself, publicly shaming you no less."

Walter's eyes gleamed with vindictiveness as he chose his next words purposely to wound his son. "I like this girl. She seems useful, worth the time of day. Maybe I will hire her to replace you and wash my hands of you completely."

Walter was dead serious. He'd been thinking about it ever since Mac had found the equipment in her house. If she could be trusted and was reliable he'd put the bullet in Mac's head himself. Or let her do it, seemed like she might enjoy it.

He relished the look of true fear he had not seen in his son's eyes since he was a small boy. "Until I make a decision I want you back in the cave working, the Vegas buyer wants his shipment early this month so you need to get on it. I'll drop you off since your piece of shit is out of commission."

Mac gave no complaint as he followed Walter to his truck. He knew his father might actually kill him this time. In that moment he hated this girl more than he had ever hated anyone. He wished he'd just let her die tonight instead of being selfish. She could very well be the death of him, literally. He had to get rid of the girl and make it look like an accident. Fast.

When she woke up in the morning her head was pounding more than your average hangover. Her throat hurt like a motherfucker. The clock shown two in the afternoon. She was behind schedule.  _'Great.'_

Slowly Kristy sat up in bed and surveyed the room, hoping to god it would stop spinning soon. Next to her she found a belt, well what had been a belt. Now it was just scrap leather. The window screen closest to her was busted wide open like an animal had come charging through it.

_'What the fuck did I do last night?'_ She remembered coming home and she remembered exactly what she'd used said ruined belt for. But she couldn't remember how it got in its current condition, as well as the screen. She glared begrudgingly at the sunlight and gnats streaming in through the open window and summoned the strength to close it before any more wildlife got inside.

Navigating through squinted eyes she made her way to the bathroom, not bothering with the light. As she braced her upper body on the sink she lifted her head to look in the mirror. A thick belt sized black, blue, and purple line stood out against her tan skin.

_'Way over did it.'_ she thought, wincing slightly when swallowing.

As she turned her head to the right she found a shallow vertical cut running the length of her neck.  _'Fuck. The belt. The cut. The window.'_ Someone had seriously saved her ass last night. Someone who'd been watching her get off. She had a pretty good idea who.

After heaving the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl beside her and showering she felt much better. She dressed and packed her hiking gear before backing up the suv to the kitchen door. She had to find a spot today. Keeping the supplies at the house was no longer an option even temporarily with horny hicks lurking about.

With everything ready to go she took a detour to the side of the cottage her violated bedroom window resided on. Boot prints in the dirt underneath the sill accompanied by a dried white substance on the brick wall confirmed her suspicions.

Kristy wondered why the screen was the only thing he'd violated. Not that she wasn't thankful, he just didn't seem like the type to only look. A theory backed up by his grabby actions in the bar last night. She had embarrassed him in front of all his buddies plus everyone else in the bar. Why bother saving her life?

She gave up trying to find answers as to why the bastard suddenly decided to turn into such a 'hero' and focused on the map sprawled out on the car hood in front of her. Heading further north along the highway she'd come into town on would be her best bet. It looked the least road traveled and the area was farther away from tourist traps.

As she drove past La Mesa she couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic red truck being hooked up to a tow truck. But the thoughts that were brought back by the old Chevy were not welcomed. She was glad she couldn't remember his name. If she'd moaned it out while he'd been watching she wouldn't be able to live with herself. It was one thing to shamefully lust after the tweaker in secret but it was another to have him know. It would put him in a position of power even more so than he already was from saving her life.

Absentmindedly she stroked the scab forming where his knife had sliced her and a shiver snaked up her spine despite the heat. Come to think of it now, she'd had a faint taste similar to the smell his breath carried in her mouth when she'd woken up.  _'Did the bastard resuscitate me too!? I bet he slipped some tongue in while he was at it.'_

Ten miles out she decided it was about time to veer off the road and start heading into the canyons. About half a mile in she spotted the black looming entrance to a cave. Perfect for driving right up and unloading the supplies yet out of the way and off the beaten path. So far the outside conditions were a go but there was no telling what lay inside.

After parking the suv outside she gathered her pack along with a six shooter from under the driver seat, you could never be too careful. She was more than capable of wielding the hunting knife stuffed in the pack but having some extra options was always nice.

Once inside the entrance of the cave she was happy to note the lack of running water so far, a definite deal breaker when it came to finding a place. The last thing she needed was to have her stuff washed out by an unexpected monsoon. As the tunnel expanded and forked off in different directions she chose the one to her left, memorizing each turn was crucial when it came to navigating the caves, one could end up lost for hours. Farther into her new corridor she came across working lights strung from the side of the cave wall.

_'It's perfect but occupied, of course.'_ Quickly turning off her flashlight she grabbed the gun and continued on, following the trail of light bulbs. The familiar smell of ammonia got stronger as she kept going. After a slight left the tunnel opened up into a chamber.

A fucking meth lab. "A rinkey dink one at that." she scoffed, kicking an empty whiskey bottle aside.

Taking rag from her pack she covered her face and continued forward to inspect the setup. If this was the operation she was up against it would be no problem putting them out of business.

"Fucking coffee filters and match tips for Christ sake?" she murmured to herself, throwing a stack of the white filters aside.

She also observed empty beer bottles and joint roaches littering the floor and worktables. "Now that's just unprofessional." A stained mattress a few feet away with too many years of abuse made her cringe, whoever cooked there must be a walking toxin by now. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even wear proper protection. Spying a few finished bricks of their product she went over to judge. She couldn't tell without sampling of course, but it looked low grade.

"Amateurs." she sighed, planting her hands on her hips.

Just as she was about to start trashing the place a blow to her already throbbing head made her world go dark.

Mac couldn't believe his luck, for once shit was going his way. The very bitch Walter had threatened to replace him with was now unconscious at his feet. Completely at his mercy. After dragging her limp body over to the mattress he used a length of telephone cord laying around to bind her hands and hoist them above her head. Tying the rest of it in an intricate knot through a metal ring he'd installed in the cave's wall for just this purpose.

It was dark last night and he was preoccupied with getting the stupid bitch breathing again so Mac took the time to run his eyes and then fingers over all the indents and ridges that marred her skin. A burn here, a slice there, even a few jagged ones he couldn't figure out. Just as he started sliding his fingers underneath her shirt to expose her toned, torn, stomach she started to come to.

This time when her lashes began to flutter he stomped down the nervous fear that rose in his gut. He needed to break whatever hold this whore had on him. Cut out whatever made him panic whenever her eyes started to open and her body was under him. He couldn't allow himself to be afraid of anything, save for Walter.

Mac hauled his arm back and backhanded her across her mangled face. A serge of dominating adrenaline shot through him and he landed another blow before getting up to snort another couple lines off his workbench. When he turned back her eyes were open and glaring daggers at him.


	6. Harder

 

_'Damn him for looking so disgusting and fuckable.'_ she thought as they watched each other silently. The calm before the storm.

Mac was dressed in the same getup from last night, only with the top half of the suit tied around his slim hips. Revealing a soiled wife beater along with some dangerously sculpted arms and shoulders.

_'Fuck! Don't think about it, don't look, don't get wet.'_ she commanded herself, forcing her eyes to move to a safer spot, his dilated sapphires.

Mac grabbed his hardening dick suggestively and licked his lips. She curled hers in disgusted answer. Just like that he was stomping across the cavern towards her restrained frame.

As soon as he was preoccupied with the button on her shorts Kristy struggled desperately to free one of her legs from under his weight. If she could just get one strong well placed kick in maybe she could knock him out. She got her chance when he pulled back to rip her shorts down her legs. But of course he was already wrapping a large hand around the ankle ready to strike.

He slammed her leg back to the ground and parted her thighs, pinning them wide open with his knees. Painfully dominating. She kept her expression passive as he jerked her panties, ripping them away from her body violently. He wanted a reaction, a fight, a scream. She wasn't going to give him a damn thing.

She kept her composure as his dirt covered fingers made their way to her slit. She was bone dry and proud of it.

"Fuckin' frigid bitch, I'll make ya wet." Mac growled with a leering putrid grin.

He replaced his knees with those large filthy hands and leaned his upper body towards her mound.

For a moment she panicked inside, thinking he was about to eat her out. No man's lips had ever touched either set of hers and she was not keen on Mac's rotten mouth being the first.

Her cool visage cracked momentarily as a look of utter disgust swept over her features. He let a glob of spit hang from his lips, making her watch as it slowly made its way to her skin. When it just barely touched her sensitive flesh he sucked it back into his mouth before starting again. She could hardly suppress her gag and he heard it. He watched her this time as the even larger glob slowly descended.

This time it hit its mark instead of being sucked back up, dripping down the top of her mound, over her clit, and down along her outer lips. He repeated his revolting action two more times before he ran his middle finger along her now forcefully slick channel. With his finger coated he shoved it inside her roughly. Damn did it feel good, but she was not giving any indication. If anything she tried to act bored, adding a small yawn for effect.

Mac had to move his eyes from her still unchanged face to the impossibly tight hole his finger resided in, making sure he was in the right cavity. He looked back to her face, confusion and slight surprise clouding his

"You a virgin?" he asked, getting more than a little excited inside.  _'Aint no cunt that'd been fucked could be this tight.'_

She opted to ignore his question. Let him wonder. Instead she decided on pissing him off, maybe if she played enough mind games he'd just knock her out again. Or even better, kill her. Better to die than be raped.

"Must be frustrating, only being able to get laid by force." she stated, keeping an even calm tone.

Mac used his unoccupied hand to smack her across the face full force. If he kept up with the rough stuff she feared she might actually get wet against her will. She let out a little laugh and struggled to keep her breathing under control before turning her head back to face him.

Kristy licked the blood from her busted lip slowly, just to tease him. He mimicked her earlier dismissal of his question and curled his finger upwards in answer. She stifled a gasp and flushed at the involuntary vice-like squeeze her muscles gave his finger as he rubbed against  _that_  spot.

"Goddamn, ya are a virgin aint ya? I never been lucky 'nough ta bust one open. Looks like my lucks changin' today." he boasted with a confident smirk.

If only he knew she'd practically popped her own cherry climbing on a scared, timid, excuse for a male years ago. Maybe that'd piss him off too. Knowing he wasn't the first. Ignoring him again, Kristy decided to continue on the route that earned her a smack instead.

"I'm sure you don't care in the moment either way, because you get off." she continued softly. "But later. When you're alone, in the dark. You wish someone actually wanted you. Actually cared about you. Actually gave a damn if you were alive or dead."

When she saw his face contort with anger she knew she was right. It was probably something he had never wanted anyone to find out and she'd brought it to light in seconds on a guess. Instead of hitting her again he wrapped his hand around her neck, smirking victoriously at the pulsing on his finger resulting from his action.

_'Fuck! Not that. Shit it feels so good. Focus! What else? I bet he's got family issues.'_

"You hate that you're a disappointment to your parents too right? Never good enough, no matter how hard you try?" she rasped out, watching as hurt flashed quickly through his eyes.

She'd expertly hit another nerve. He dislodged his other hand to wrap around her already battered neck as he absolutely shook with rage. She used her last bit of air to only taunt him further.

"Harder." she strained through her lips.

Just as she was about to blissfully pass out again his grip was gone and he was thrown off her.


	7. What you're made of

 

Walter drove through the canyons on his way to the cave to pick up more product and drop off more supplies for Mac. While swerving around a boulder he thought about what he'd said to his son last night. When it came down to it Walter was a business man first, and a father close to third. Mac was becoming more and more of a problem, he was disobeying more often and using too much. If this girl turned out to be an ally rather than an enemy as far as his business was concerned then she may just be the perfect person to replace Mac regardless of the paternity test.

Walter rounded the last corner and slammed on his brakes. There, parked at the entrance to the cave was Krystal's suv. He threw the truck in park not bothering to turn it off before he raced into the cave . As he neared the enclave where the lab was held he could hear her voice, low and mocking "Never good enough no matter how hard you try." Walter rounded the corner and found Mac on top of her half naked body, choking the life from her.

"Harder" she rasped out, making Walter's steps to throw his son off falter.  _'What in Dios name is wrong with this girl?'_

Kristy inhaled a desperate breath as soon as the offending hands crushing her windpipe were removed.

"What the fuck are you doing? Do you ever listen? I told you not to touch her!" she heard before she cracked her eyes open to see the bartender from Luna Mesa beating Mac relentlessly on the ground next to the mattress.

"Dad please, 'm sorry." Mac pleaded as Walter slammed his fist into his face over and over.

_'Dad?'_ Maybe it was the chemical fumes messing with her brain. Maybe it was the memories of her own childhood abuse brought back by Mac's pitiful begging. Something inside her snapped and made her start screaming at Walter.

"Walter stop! Get the fuck off him!" Her yells fell on deaf ears as Walter continued to lay into his son viciously, while Mac curled up in a ball and tried his best to protect his already bloody face.

Kristy felt rage and possessiveness well up inside her. If anyone was going to cause him pain it was going to be her. "It was consensual, I told him to do it!" Still nothing. "He saved my life last night, I owe him one!"

That one made Walter falter in his assault momentarily. He knew it was bullshit, he just couldn't understand why she was trying to cover for Mac's pathetic ass.

"You don't need to lie for him." Walter growled as he began kicking Mac in the ribs.

When Mac let out particularly pained moan she started inching along the mattress as much as her restricted body could, getting closer to them. Rearing her right leg back she kicked Walter in his hip, sending him to the ground. Walter was furious at her coming to Mac's aid. If she ever got her claws into his oldest son, he knew he would be in serious trouble. It was time for her to die.

"Kill her now and dump the body. No playing around!" he roared at his son, who was trying to get up, still wheezing a bit from the boot to his chest.

Mac got up finally, clutching his side he drew his knife and looked at her uncertainly. Sure she had just saved his ass from a much worse beating he knew his father had been set on giving him. But Walter was finally choosing him over something, in a way. He felt reluctant to miss out on making her suffer underneath him though he knew he had to obey. He decided to grant her one mercy and end it quickly.

Kristy cleared her hoarse throat as she watched Mac stagger forward, knife clutched in his dirty hand. She knew there was only one way to get out of this alive.

"If you kill me you'll never get another hit of that pink meth you're so fond of." Mac looked at her in disbelief at the mention of his favorite drug. "Found one of my packaging bags in your truck while I was busy blowing out your tires." she explained with a smirk thrown his way.

"Kill her already!" Walter ordered Mac. He was not pleased with his son's hesitation.

She turned her head to Walter. "Please tell me you're the one in charge here." she asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

Walter nodded tersely in confirmation. "Yes, but sometimes this dog does not know his place" he spat, waving a hand towards Mac.

"Hold on now Walter, I apologize for my kicking you but you're a business man are you not? Why kill off the one person who could increase your profits tenfold?" She hurriedly got out as Walter hoisted himself off the ground with the help of a nearby rickety chair.

He was still pissed but listening none the less. "Go on."

"Well your henchman here is familiar with my product and it's grade A quality. Perhaps we can make a deal that will suit both of us?" It seemed she'd been making deals to save herself her entire life.

"Bullshit! There aint no way that lil cunt was tha one makin' that shit!" Mac roared, trying to win his father over.

Things were no longer in his favor. He should have just slashed her throat the moment his father gave him permission.

"Oh you have no idea baby boy." she replied with a coy smile.

"Let me prove it." she proposed to Walter. "If I'm lying shoot me. If I'm not, let me cook for you. I can guarantee I'll at least triple your monthly earnings. He can even test it." she motioned toward Mac with her head, hands still bound.

Walter stroked his graying goatee as he thought her proposal over. If she was indeed the creator of the rose tinted meth that had nearly put him out of business months ago and had his son climbing up a tree for his next fix. Then he was even more fortunate to have found this girl than he ever thought. Walking forward, Walter grabbed the knife from Mac's hands and cut through Kristy's bindings.

"Proceed." he consented, waving his hand in the direction of the work tables.

"I do have a few conditions." she warned as she snatched her shorts from the ground and yanked them on. "I use my set and my ingredients. Everything I need is in the back of my car. And neither of you can watch while I work." She grabbed her useless panties and stuffed them in her pocket before adding. "I'll die before I let anyone else have my recipe."

"Fuck that lemme jus torture it outta er." Mac demanded, stomping in her direction.

This bitch was about to ruin his entire life. If he could 'accidentally' puncture a major artery he'd be golden.

Kristy let out a long laugh. "Weren't you paying any attention to detail while you were groping? Mark, is it? You wouldn't be the first to try that approach and you certainly wont be the one to get it out of me." she advised, motioning with a sweep of a hand up and down her scar riddled body.

"The name's Mac. M.A.C. best r'member it 'caus when yer shit aint good 'nough yer gonna be screamin' it, beggin' fer me ta stop." he threatened, getting right up in her face in an attempt at intimidation.

She let out dismissing laugh and turned to Walter. "Would you kindly order your dog to assist me in retrieving my things from the car?"

Walter gave her a small smile at her use of words and nodded his head. "Mac, help the lady get her things." he ordered before turning to Mac, giving back the knife. "And don't try running, he has full permission to take you down if you do."

She nodded in understanding. "There wont be any running, I'm right where I want to be." She started off towards the exit before turning back to the pissed off hick in coveralls. Kristy whistled and said in an enthusiastic voice one would use when talking to a dog, "Here boy, come on.".

"Fuck yew bitch!" he retorted before turning to Walter. "Ya can't be serious, this lil bitch can't be trus-"

Walter cut him off, fed up with the amount of disobedience Mac had shown today. "Not another word from you. Don't think I didn't notice the cut and bruise on her neck!" He yelled, pushing Mac to follow Krystal "Get moving."

With Walter supervising they moved all the supplies and instruments into the cave where an entire table was cleared off just for her.

"How long will it take for you to make a sample?" Walter inquired as he watched her set up an array of equipment.

"A standard size batch would take twelve hours. For a sample? Approximately four." she replied without looking up from attaching some tubing to a beaker.

Walter was not about to leave Mac alone with her again. He was certain his son would kill her because ultimately, her resulting creation would end one of their lives. Before stepping outside to update Devon on today's events and tell him to continue running the bar for a few more hours Walter warned each of them. "No bullshit."

Once everything was in place she suited up.  _'Time to show them what you're made of girl'_ she thought to herself and got to work.

Walter and Mac relaxed at the entrance of the chamber with their backs turned, each with a beer in hand. The four hours they spent waiting was the closest thing to quality time he'd ever had with his father.

By the time she was finished he was fidgeting and pacing in anticipation. Getting on Walter's last nerve while he was at it.

"It's done." she announced through her mask with a proud smile.

Though under pressure, cooking this small sample had been a release she'd desperately needed. She felt so relaxed, on cloud nine. Kristy dumped the powdered product into one of the discarded tins from the floor and handed it to Mac with a confident smirk. "Enjoy."

Mac whipped out a straw and snorted as much of the pink powder as he could in one inhale. The familiar intense euphoria flooded his senses and made him almost moan. This was definitely the stuff.  _'FUCK'_

"So?" Walter asked, expecting an answer. He got nothing, only Mac closing his eyes in bliss as the drug ran through his system.

"Look at him, isn't that answer enough?" Kristy answered confidently, gesturing at the man to her left who looked like he was about to come in his pants.

Walter nodded in agreement.

Mac opened his eyes and found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.


	8. Please Angel

 

When Mac's lids cracked open he came face to face with the devil. He was in the fiery pits of hell. And Satan had a colt 45 pointed at his face.

Mac dropped to the rocky ground and scooted as far away from the satanic figure as possible before hitting the cave wall and curling up in a ball. Completely cowering. He chanced a peek through his shaky fingers to see if it was all just a dream. Nope. He was still in hell, and Lucifer was pulling back the hammer.

Mac was about to scream when an alluring sound met his ears. An angel was speaking to the devil, her words coming out in visible plumes of silky persuasion. She was the most beautiful thing Mac had ever seen, all dressed in white with big feather-down wings. Even the bloody gashes along her cheeks dripping crimson were magnificent to his warped mind. Mac crawled to her feet, clinging to her legs like the broken child he truly was.

Kristy watched as Walter abruptly drew his pistol and pointed it at Mac's spun out figure. She'd been planning on killing the hick herself just hours before. Now all her superior brain power was racing to find a way to save his life.

_'I must be bipolar to top it all off, good lord. Best go the business route with this. He obviously has no heart for his son, a man after my own empty cavity.'_

"Are you absolutely positive you want to do that?" she asked pointedly, taking a small casual step closer in case she needed to tackle her new boss to the ground.

Walter cocked the gun and readied to fire a bullet into his now sniveling son, giving her a questioning look. "Why would I not? This fuck up has caused me nothing but problems from the day his whore of a mother popped him out."

She took a long calculating look over at Mac from where he huddled his body against the wall, seemingly trying to disappear into it.

"That may be true but with the proper person on his case twenty-four seven he may improve." She offered.

When he did not look one bit swayed she continued on the business path. "I won't have the time to be packaging the product myself. Also, when I'm cooking I'll need a look out, this place isn't exactly secure, a guard dog if you will." She stepped a bit closer. "Think about it Walter, not all of your local customers will be able to afford what I make either. As much as we both may disdain Mac, we need him."

They both watched as Mac crawled to her, wrapping his arms around her legs, nuzzling his face into the side of her thigh.  _'Shit, too much LSD.'_

Walter looked from his idiot son to her, confused. "What the hell is that? Why is he acting like he's tripping out?"

She couldn't help but laugh when Mac hid behind her legs at Walter's voice. "I may have gotten the dosages of a few ingredients slightly off. Give me a break, I've been out of the lab for months."

Walter reset the hammer on his gun and slipped it into his pants. The girl had a point about the locals not being able to afford what she was cooking up. Mac would live to see another day, but under strict supervision.

"You want him alive? Fine, he's yours. But be warned, his fuck up is now your fuck up so you had best keep him in line." Walter warned, knowing that was a tall order to fill. He himself had the hardest of times keeping his wild son under control.

"Since you're the reason he doesn't have a vehicle you're responsible for him getting here every day until the tires come in." Walter added, giving her a small smirk at the mention of her handiwork.

Kristy nodded in agreement, a little smile of her own playing on her lips. She felt like she'd just pulled off a grand master illusion, getting away with her life, and Mac's in her hands. Speaking of Mac, his grip on her legs was starting to make her feet go numb from lack of circulation. When her endeavor to pry his limbs from hers was thwarted by the thick bands of muscle in his biceps she twisted her head around and hissed for him to let go. No luck.

Walter chuckled at her attempts at freedom. "You're stuck with him now." he joked before ordering her to close up shop and begin a new batch bright and early in the morning.

Once Walter was gone the vice-like hold on her slackened and she was able to step away to begin the meticulous process of cleanup. Mac sat drawing something in the dirt, not a problem for once.

When she was finished she was pleased to see him following her out of the cave in a fog, glad she would not have to drag his doped up ass.

"Are we going to heaven?" she heard come from behind her as she approached the Denali.

_'What in the? Who knows what kind of freak show is going on under that greasy hair.'_  She huffed and pushed him towards the glass-filled passenger seat after wrenching the door open.

"No way in hell either of us are going to heaven Mac." she answered, playing into the crazy.

"Are we going to hell together?" he asked, taking her hand in his after she'd climbed into her own seat.

She figured maybe she overdosed the opiates as well, he was far too mellow for her regular mixture.

"You bet sweet face, together in a hand basket." she replied sarcastically and stole her hand back, the tender touch creeping her out.

With one hand firmly attached to the wheel and the other occupied with a freshly lit cigarette she switched on the high beams even though dusk was still lingering. No need to go pitching off a cliff after she just escaped death twice today. After finding the highway and traveling it a couple miles she was ripped from her reprieve of enjoying the cooling air rushing into the windowless car when she realized she had no idea where he lived.

She looked over to find him was in a daze of his own. Waving her smoking hand near his face to get his attention she asked "Where am I taking you?". Her only answer was to have her cigarette stolen and finished off.

"Where do you live?" she tried again with snapped fingers in front of his face.

He looked like he was genuinely trying to focus on an answer, his scruffy features screwed up in concentration. He shrugged, giving up.

Kristy sighed in annoyance. Her head was still killing her from last night's whiskey. Not to mention the blow to the back of the head she'd received from the man beside her along with a few slaps. She tongued the open flesh of her split lip and decided stopping at the Luna Mesa to ask Walter for directions wasn't worth her time. She'd just have to pick him back up the next morning anyways.

She'd never been so happy to see the cottage illuminated in her headlights. She was surprised to find herself mentally calling it home as she made her way to the house alone. Not bothering to escort the drugged shit head. For all she cared he could sleep out there. She didn't bother with food thanks to still being nauseous. Not that she had any if she were hungry. Mac had straggled in after her, slamming both doors behind him.

"You sleep there." she instructed slowly while pointing at the couch, making sure he understood.

He must have comprehended because he flopped down and didn't move, just looking up at her with glazed unfocused eyes. She shook her head at the sight of him.  _'What the hell did I make? I wonder if there's a market for it.'_

She continued on to her bedroom, shutting her door behind her and wishing it had a lock. She undressed and slipped into her only pair of sleeping clothes, a rare occasion. She was not about to sleep naked with a drugged up sex freak in the next room.

After brushing her teeth she flopped down into bed and sighed in relief, glad the day was over. Not ten minutes later she heard her door open and she was grabbing for the knife attached to her favored side of the bed. She waited, faking sleep as the sound of boots crept around to the other side of the mattress.

Mac's weight was prominent on the cushioning across from her. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt him slide up to her back and wrap his arms around her.

Her entire body tensed and she sucked in a deep breath only to let it out in an angry scream as she twisted around to face him in his embrace, holding the knife threateningly against his exposed jugular. "What the hell do you think you're doing Romeo!? I don't cuddle!"

Mac didn't open his eyes but his face formed into a pout. If she had not been so uncomfortable it might have actually been cute. He mumbled some unintelligible words out, the only ones she could discern were "Please, angel".

She full on growled and threw her weight against his intertwined hands behind her back. Claustrophobia most likely along with a few other disorders and phobias were setting in. Finally his grasp broke and she was on her back, at the very edge of the bed with his right arm trapped under her.

Mac snuggled up to her again, laying his head on her tank top covered chest and re-wrapping his left arm tightly around her middle. A leg was thrown over hers for extra stifling precaution. Kristy sighed in frustration and irritation.

After stabbing the knife into the wall above her head she began roughly stroking his dirty hair and back. The sooner he passed out, the sooner she could get free.

He smelt horrible and probably hadn't showered weeks. Not to mention his breath. She'd have to boil the sheets, her clothes too. Besides the unpleasant stench she regrettably began to feel her muscles relax under his weight. She'd never been held like this by anyone, ever. It was strange, and scary.

Her heart, despite her insistence at not having one, was pounding away at ninety miles an hour. She didn't like it, but she didn't exactly hate it as much as she should either. The story of her entire two days of knowing the slimeball wrapped around her.

While she lay there, absentmindedly gently caressing him, she thought about what exactly he was doing to her. Emotionally, psychologically. Another human being had never invoked feeling in her before. Be most of those feelings rage and possessiveness, they were still feelings.

She was bewildered at it. There was nothing remarkable or special about him. Other than fitting into her 'fucked up life theme' as Joe would have called it. Kristy was certain he was shaking his head up at her, watching her lay there with a junkie snuggled up to her.  _'Why him?'_

She realized his breathing had slowed and deepened some time during her little inner exploration. He was even letting out light snores now. She slowly, with more regret than she should have felt, peeled his arm off her. Then replaced her chest with the two pillows from behind her head before slipping her legs out from under his. Just like that she was free. She sucked in a huge breath of relief from where she had silently slipped down onto the floor.

Light from the hall spilled into the room and was illuminating his face just so. She felt the urge to indulge in one of her few hobbies and sketch out a picture of the slumbering monster before her. She couldn't exactly sleep after the adrenaline that was pumped through her from his innocent invasion of her personal space.

Kristy quietly extracted her charcoal and drawing pad from her bottom dresser drawer. Resuming her spot on the floor she studied his lines for a moment before setting to work, her hand flying across the page in rapid strokes. Getting his general outline down.

While she worked on shadowing her mind wandered to the vulnerable act he was committing. Sleeping next to someone was the most intimate someone will ever be with another human. In sleep, you are completely defenseless. Here he was curled before her, trusting her not to end his life, not to hurt him. He looked so soft and supple with all his hard exteriors peeled away, childlike.

Perhaps that's why she had this wretched soft spot for him. He reminded her of an alternate version of herself. What she could have become if her mother had never died or Joe hadn't been charmed enough to take her in. She could have been Mac. She pitied him.

Hours later, thoroughly disgusted with herself and her new found feelings. She put the pad aside after the finishing touches were added and crawled into bed on the opposite side he lay on with her back to him.

Just as sleep took her she felt Mac's arms wrapping around her again. This time she unconsciously pressed herself closer to him.


	9. Breakfast in bed

 

Mac was comfortable, too comfortable. His bed was never this soft or pleasant smelling. He squinted against the sunlight streaming in through the drape-less window and came face to face with a boob. It's twin trapped underneath his head.

He remembered everything. Well, as far as the hallucinations and his own actions went. Despite being extremely pissed off at himself and the woman he was currently lying on top of, he couldn't make himself move. He was sweating balls and wanted to get away from the far too intimate embrace before she awakened.

But like a kid getting woken up for school he wanted just five more minutes. He told himself it was leftover drugs still in his system. She was still asleep. She'd never know. Five more minutes to be someone else, someone without his shitty life.

Mac had never _just_ slept with someone before. He was always quick to leave if a bed was involved with the whores around town. He pressed his head harder to her chest, listening to the beat underneath. Though his face throbbed at the extra pressure due to the beating Walter gave him he kept it there, the rhythm almost lulling him back to sleep.

Inhaling a slow deep breath his senses were treated to the smell of pomegranate and cigarette smoke mixed with his own aroma. He liked that, their scents mingled together. That last alarming thought tore him out of his relaxed state. Slowly he unwrapped himself from around her vintagely lacerated body. Not caring to wake her and have her find him shamefully extracting himself from a snuggle session.

When he swung his legs off the bed his boots came in contact with something that made a crumpling sound meet his ears. There, underneath his feet was a drawing of himself, asleep. He leaned down to pick up the pad of paper, simultaneously rising from the mattress. He studied it as he made his way to the kitchen. It was good.

Rage and embarrassment came to the surface and he crumpled the page in his hands. She'd seen him at his most vulnerable and captured it in coal. Not just that, she was a talented artist.  _'That_   _bitch gotta be better at everythin'!?'_

Mac knew there was one thing for sure he was better at, her obviously lacking experience in that area. After intending on raiding her fridge and finding it empty, a wicked blackened grin spread over his face. He decided on breakfast in bed.

Everything feels better when you're half asleep. Brain only partially working. The bliss of unconsciousness still lingering around the edges. That's why Kristy didn't think twice about moaning when she felt two rough thick fingers inside her, a tongue circling her clit, and a hand groping her left breast.

_'Damn, I've never had a wet dream this good before.'_ She ran her hand down to help her little dream along and her fingers became entangled in short greasy hair.

_'Greasy hair!?'_ Her body went stiff as a board and a rough chuckle met her ears.

"Well good mornin' da yew too." Mac rasped when she used the hair clenched in her fingers to remove his face from between her legs. He licked her glistening juices from his lips and waggled his tongue at her.

"It's regrettable to see you're back to normal." she sneered, placed her feet on his shoulders and pushed him away, his fingers leaving her with a slick pop.

"Catching herpes was not on my agenda for today!" she yelled when he tried restraining her with a bruising grip on her hips.

"Wut yer too good ta let me eat yer pussy but you'll sit an draw me sleepin' like some psycho bitch?" Mac growled, catching a hold of her right leg and jerking it back to him when her hips squirmed out of his grasp.

"Yes, I am too good. You should be honored I let your filthy ass disgrace my bed!" Yanking her leg back up to her body she continued. "And I'm not the one who turned into a cuddle-raping care bear from hell last night! Do you honestly think I could sleep after that shit? I had to do something to keep myself from killing you."

Mac pulled her leg back again in a game of tug of war.

"It was yer shit that fucked me up in tha first fuckin' place! Walter's gonna' let me kill ya fer sure now." he insisted with a satisfied smirk.

She threw one right back at him, yanking hard enough for her ankle to leave his grasp and her knee to pop.

"Obviously you weren't lucid enough to understand our conversation while you were hiding behind me like a little bitch." she spat out. "Walter was going to eradicate you but I idiotically intervened, convinced him to let you live." Bolting off the bed to put her night shorts back on, she continued "As the result you're essentially my problem now. You answer to me."

Mac sprang across the bed and slammed her into the headboard, gripping her by her onyx hair.

"Aint takin' orders from no cunt." he growled lowly in her face.

The pain radiating through her scalp was sending delicious shivers through her but she had to focus.

"Go on down to La Mesa and ask Walter yourself. That is if you're not too embarrassed after the way you were acting in front of him last night."

Kristy knew she had him there.

"I'm sure there'll be another ass whooping in it for you if you piss him off again." she murmured, thrusting her chin towards his busted eyebrow. "Save yourself some shame and just go with it for once instead of being a pain in the ass."

Mac looked down for a moment in thought, ignoring the cleavage and visible nipple outline. If Walter had wanted her dead she'd be dead. She'd saved him, outranked him in the work place, and allowed him to cuddle up to her all in one day.

His ego was taking a pounding only to be softened by the sounds she'd made before waking while he was working her over. He decided he wanted more of those sounds. Fisting her hair tighter he slipped his unoccupied hand back in her shorts, shoving his fingers into her already moistened hole.

Luckily for her he left his crotch unprotected, hovering just over her knee. One powerful upwards thrust and his entire weight was on top of her while he gasped for air and moaned in pain. She had to admit it was a cheap shot going for the groin again but she knew in order to get him under control she was going to have to play dirty.

Using all her strength she flipped them over, quickly tugging her knife from the wall. She pressed a knee to his private-clutching hands, efficiently trapping them and causing him more pain all at once.

"Now that I have your undivided attention." she growled, pressing the knife against his neck for good measure. "It's awfully rude to get all rapey when I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!" she chided, pressing a little harder on both of her power-points until he let out a gasp at the weight on his painfully throbbing junk and a thin line of blood slid along the knife's edge.

"I'm done playing Mac. You're going to listen to what I say and you're going to be a model employee, understand?" she instructed, not waiting for an answer. "Now you're going take a shower while I go to the grocery store because you smell like shit. Then you will shut the fuck up, keep your hands to yourself, and be helpful. Am I in any way unclear?"

His only answer was a glare through watery eyes but she figured that was better than a negative out-lash.

With that she left him on the bed to rip innocent clothes from their hangers before slamming her bathroom door behind her. She showered thoroughly, trying to scrub any molecule belonging to him from her skin with a vengeance. By the time she was finished her normally tan skin was an angry red. But she felt sufficiently clean none the less. Returning to her room she began stripping the pillows of their cases, ordering for him to get in the bathroom and strip so she could relieve the mattress of the sheets.

She should have known better to add for him to leave his clothes outside the door. Because when she came to collect them he opened the door wide to reveal, well, everything. Kristy luckily had her eyes at face level just in case, shutting them tightly and screeching for him to hand her the clothes. While throwing everything in the wash she made a mental note to pick up bleach for the shower while she was out.

When she returned with a carload of groceries she unloaded them herself after throwing everything in the dryer. Mostly due to fearing the towel loosely wrapped around Mac's hips would fall off completely if she demanded he move from his spot on the couch in front of the tv. She had to admit he looked sexy. Tousled hair still damp, broad chest naked for her hungry eyes. The trusty meth scabs dotting the skin below his prominent collar bones ripped her out of the lustful daze before she could be caught oogling.

Scrambling a few eggs quickly she laughed at the mental picture of herself sitting on his abdomen, a sharpie in hand, playing connect the meth scabs on his chest. When he ignored her call to come eat she added a forceful "Now.", slamming his plate of eggs on the table.  _'Ungrateful fuck is lucky I'm even feeding him.'_

Mac reluctantly trudged over to the dining room table with all the air of a petulant child. He didn't say a word or even glance at her while they ate. Fine with her. The less he opened his foul mouth the better.

More stony silence greeted her when she threw his clean clothes at him like he was a cheap whore and ordered for him to get dressed. It wasn't until she was driving down the cottage's driveway did he say anything. It was so quite she almost didn't catch it. "Gotta stop at my place, feed ma dog."

Slipping her Ray-Bans on she nodded. "Next stop casa de Mac."

Following the directions he silently pointed out she knew this wasn't the end of his bullshit. A person like him wasn't broken so easily. So when she pulled into the dirt yard of the shitshack he called home she was on guard.


	10. New layer of sympathy

 

Mac's reformed behavior only lasted a few days. But what glorious days they were. He'd been quiet, done whatever tasks she gave him, and generally left her alone physically. Except for the shadowing. Unless she ordered for him to go do something he was attached to her like flies on shit.

At first she figured it was just his new form of rebellion, a new tactic to piss her off but she quickly realized he was just trying to learn the recipe. Every time she found him too close a "Get the fuck away from me!" and a threat to give him another dose of the care bear mix sent him back to his guard post only for him to sneak back time and time again.

When she'd headed outside that first day to a shady alcove not far from the cave's entrance to eat lunch, Mac had followed for a smoke break. A new rule enforced by her, no smoking in the cave. Another was no getting high on the job. As a result when she'd started eating Mac stole looks at her like one of those starving African children in the UNICEF commercials. Without the drugs running through his system he was actually forced to acknowledge his body's needs.

When she'd caught him looking the third time she growled as her pesky weakness for him kicked in. She shoved her turkey sandwich his way, leaving only her half eaten salad for herself. He ignored it all through her eating and an after lunch cigarette.

When she returned to the cave she noted he didn't come in for another five minutes. Just enough time to wolf down a turkey sandwich shamefully in private.

"Got mayonnaise on your face." she'd told him once he was back to being her shadow.

Mac had frantically wiped his hands all over his face as he walked away back to his post. There wasn't any, she just wanted him to know she knew. She packed him a separate lunch every day after that.

Outside of work they didn't interact. It was like once she dropped him off at la Mesa the magnet that attached him to her reversed and re-polarized onto whatever whore was closest to him. She'd gone in a couple times after going home to shower and get dressed up. She'd sit alone at a table and eat dinner or sit at the bar with Devon to have a few beers.

Mac's eyes never left her no matter what skank was attached to him that evening. A fact she couldn't ignore. She could practically feel his gaze. Especially when she was near his brother. A perplexing fact Devon had let slip while they drank one night.

"You're fucking with me right?" she'd assumed in disbelief, eyes momentarily slipping over to Mac just as he lined up the cue ball with his stick, looking up into her eyes before making a perfect shot.

"We've got different mothers but yeah, he's my half brother." Devon acknowledged reluctantly, throwing a smirk Mac's way before moving to tuck a strand of hair behind Kristy's ear.

She swatted him away and turned back to the bar, watching out of the corner of her eye as Mac dug for gold with his tongue down some hooker's throat.

"Well that sure explains a few things." she murmured to herself.

Kristy waved for Walter to come over.

"You got any more spawn running around here I should know about besides those two?" she asked, jerking her head in Devon and Mac's general direction.

Walter just laughed her question off and set another beer in front of her before shooting Devon a loaded look.

As the evening wore on she got plenty of dirt on Mac from his little brother. Everything from him not graduating to his desperate attempts at gaining their father's respect, to the events that happened that dreadful night in the cave. Along with the information, she gained a new hatred for Walter and yet another layer of sympathy for Mac.

Kristy shot down Devon's numerous offers to accompany her home but consented to one more beer before last call when he prodded. Just when she was tipping back the first sip of her brew Mac and his slut of the night passed on their way out. The bleach blond knocked into Kristy, causing her to spill beer down the front of her pristine red dress.

"Watch it whore." she snapped at the cheaply done up woman.

She didn't get physical at the floozy's retorted "Fuck you bitch." because the smirk on Mac's face made her half suspect he'd pushed her anyways. Poor thing was just a pawn in yet another attempt to get under her skin.

Which was why when she felt Devon's hand oh so helpfully dabbing all over her cleavage with a bar napkin she didn't stop him. In fact she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Dev, you're such a sweetheart." she added loud enough for Mac to hear.

The look of jealousy and rage on Mac's face was well worth the groping she was allowing his skeevy brother to commit.

"Lets go!" Mac growled out, yanking the blond along out the front door.

She watched them leave. Same shit different night. The whore would drive him home. Kristy would pick him up in the morning. Nothing new, the same routine since the day he woke cuddled up to her.

He was beyond pissed, she'd won yet again. While she knew of her victory in this. She had no idea that every night when Mac was pounding into a different whore he was imagining it was her. She won every night without even trying. Usually he'd scoop up a brunette so it was easier but tonight all he could find was this pasty-haired cunt. He didn't bother to ask her name. It didn't matter. In his head it was Kristy.

She followed Mac into the back seat of her car, climbing in on top of him. Unzipping his jeans she reached inside to pull out his flaccid member.

"Yer not even hard babe. Maybe ya drank too much." she slurred, pathetically trying to massage him into attention.

"Shut tha' fuck up an suck it." he ordered, forcing her head down onto himself.

She complied, taking his still soft length into her mouth she sucked desperately, trying to get him going. He tried picturing Kristy sucking on him, imagining her scar tissue brushing against the sides of his cock when she hollowed out her cheeks. He twitched a bit at that, getting semi hard.

Mac looked down a few minutes later and that completely killed it. Straw colored hair and coverup smoothed skin made his cock deflate again. Gripping the whore's golden hair he yanked her off his dick and threw her backwards out the open car door. While he was tucking himself back away and viciously jerking his zipper back up she pulled herself up on his legs with a pout arranged on her overly done up face.

Mac punched the ceiling of her car repeatedly and screamed in fury.  _'Can't even fuck now caus a that bitch.'_   The blond rubbed his leg, trying to soothe him, only causing him to kick her away. "Git tha' fuck offa me!" he snarled.

"Outta ma sight 'fore I bash yer ugly face in!" he threw in her direction when she tried grabbing onto his leg as he walked away.

She let go and began to cry while stumbling to climb into her car. With one last fuck you screeched at Mac she peeled out of the parking lot, kicking up gravel and dust in his direction.

Mac yelled out once more in frustration before slamming himself down on one of the picnic tables and lighting up a cigarette. Little did he know a figure in a tight red dress was concealed in the shadows of the bar's eaves. The only indication she was there being the glowing red hot of her smoke. She saw everything.

The click of her heels on the porch's wood made Mac look up in surprise. She walked right past him, headed to her suv without so much as a glance back his way.

Mac half wanted to punch himself right in his stubborn dick. As she walked away her ass had only been in his view but ten seconds before she hopped up into her car. And he was standing at attention, ready to fuck. With anger coursing through him he adjusted himself and started the three mile walk home.

He didn't even make it out the parking lot before she was pulling up next to him, unlocking the doors without a word. He stood there for a moment glaring at the shiny black door handle. He wanted to save his pride but he was just too drunk, tired, and horny. All he wanted to do was go home, rub one out if he could, and then pass out. He yanked the door open and slammed in shut behind him after climbing onto the still glass-covered seat.

The whole ride neither of them said anything. When she pulled to a stop in his yard he didn't get out right away as expected. He was still inside the confides of his mind, thinking. A whiff of her pomegranate scent pulled him out of it and sent another jolt right down to his cock.

A small growl left him as he lunged from the car, once again slamming the door behind him. Her laugh reached his red with embarrassment ears as he stomped his way up his steps, not bothering with the generator.


	11. Don't fuck With Me

 

The day Mac got his truck back was the day he started acting like his old self again. He was on his best behavior in front of Walter though, who'd been dropping in from time to time to check on things. He still did what he was told but with a smart remark or an ass grab thrown in before doing so.

Kristy let them slide. Truthfully the version of Mac she'd seen the past few days was a bit depressing. She'd been worried she had really broken him until the first insult slipped past his lips. She could handle this. A balance between the wild animal she'd first met and the loyal dog she'd beaten him into.

Unfortunately packaging and making small batches of the regular crank left him with a lot of spare time. Cooking with Mac hovering around proved to be taxing. With him there it was no longer an enjoyable act. She had to constantly look over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't watching. She'd debated on asking Walter for her own cave so she would accomplish much more a lot faster. But she feared his solution would be to just kill the fucker.

She looked back to see Mac leaning over her shoulder again for the millionth time that day. Using all her weight she slammed the shoulder closest to him into his chest, knocking him back several steps.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he snapped, grabbing the collar of her suit to yank Kristy backwards, sending her slamming into the ground.

Rocks painfully dug into shoulder muscles that were already strained from constantly having to make sure he wasn't peeking.

"Ignorant tweak." she growled through her mask as she swung her leg out, catching Mac behind his knees.

He went down hard. She took the opportunity to climb on his back and land several satisfying punches to the back of his head.

"Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?" she yelled through the mask's ventilation before he bucked her off.

Walter walked into the chamber to find Kristy and Mac rolling around on the floor. Each attempting to land blows to the other while fighting to stay on top. He had to hand it to her, that girl was a wily one. Even succeeding a couple times in pinning Mac and landing a solid hit to his ribs.

"Suficiente, detener!" Walter yelled, causing Kristy to stop mid punch while straddling his son. "What the hell is going on here? She is supposed to be working!"

She snuck in one more jab to Mac's side before scrambling off him to stand in front of Walter.

"He started it!" she grumbled after pulling off her gas mask.

"Hovering around me like a god damn gnat. I can't do this Walter, I need my own space. He's insufferable!" she ranted, the frustrated words slipping out before she'd thought about what the repercussions for Mac might be.

Walter just shrugged at her. "You wanted him, you got him. You know what to do if you want your own space."

Mac rose up off the ground and quickly pushed in front of her. He really had no defense. He was ordered to guard and package. Not watch.

"Lien' lil cunt!" he spat at her, moving in to attack again.

She saw it coming, delivering the heel of her palm up into Mac's nose with a sickening crunch.

"Maybe now you'll give that damn thing a rest." she sneered, referring to his constant snorting of the product after hours. "Makes you sloppy and uncoordinated in a fight too." she continued, lecturing Mac who was cradling his bleeding nose.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch, I swear ta fuckin' god!" Mac yelled at Walter while looking absolutely murderous, his tantrum muffled behind his hands.

He hated her. Maybe even more than Devon now that she was his father's new favorite and technically his supervisor. He leaned his head back trying to stop the blood flow.

"Oh stop being such a baby." she scoffed in exasperation. "It's not even broken."

It was broken. She just felt like emasculating him further. With a devilish gleam in her eye she grabbed Mac's face in her hands and used her thumbs to reset it. Making him let out an embarrassing yelp.

Walter cackled as Mac pushed Kristy away and prodded at it gently. "Best watch yer back ya stupid whore."

Kristy looked at him in irritated disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she asked sassily as she tilted her head and set her hands on her cocked hips.

"I graduated high school thank you very much, with straight A's at that. I doubt you even understand half the big words I use. And I am not the one giving it up whoring all over town." she countered with a pointed look down at his dick.

"Only cuz one look at yer fucked up face'll make any guy's dick go soft." Mac sneered in retaliation.

"Mackenzie!" Walter cut in, believing his son had gone too far.

Mac glared daggers at his father for using his full name in front of her.

They obviously didn't know her. You cant break what's already shattered. She laughed loudly.  _'Mackenzie? Oh, I'm going to have a field day with this one!'_ She narrowed her eyes, going in for the kill.

"Mackenzie as in the girl's name? As in Miss Manwhore Mackenzie?" She asked vindictively, a triumphant smirk cracking across her face when Mac started to move as to grip her up by the front of her suit.

"Thas enough!" Walter commanded, roughly grabbing Mac by the back of his coveralls.

"No more today, you did excellante." he praised Kristy while simultaneously shoving Mac towards the cave's exit.

"Well thank you Walter, glad to hear it." Kristy replied with an air or superiority directed towards Mac.

"Both of you, go home" he ordered, dismissing them.

She was more than ready to go back to the cottage and get away from the filthy man glowering at her from the chamber's entrance.

By the time she stripped her suit and made her way out of the tunnel Mac's red beater was nowhere in sight. Thank god. Kristy climbed into the Denali, wincing as her muscles screamed out in protest.

While driving home an idea came to her. Why not take advantage of the one admirable geological quality Utah had to offer. Hot springs. She'd read about them online when booking the cottage and they were supposed to be quite useful in relaxing sore knotted muscles.

Making a u-turn she headed towards mystic springs. The mineral deposits from the water slowly over time built up beautiful rock formations, creating a cascade of water to large tubs. The old clawfoots were set apart from each other for privacy and comfortable enough for one soaker. Not Bothering to go back for a swimsuit she took advantage of the nudity optional rule. Fuck it, why not. She was the only one there.

Before dropping her clothing at the side she placed her cigarettes on a natural shelf formation along with a fifth of Jim Beam she was happy to find in the back of the SUV. She slipped into the tub water, hissing a bit at the hot sting. Once fully submerged she lit up a smoke, unscrewed the cap, and took a long pull straight from the bottle. Enjoying the burn spreading through her chest and stomach.

Setting it back on the shelf she let her neck rest on the lip of the tub, letting the water work its magic. Kristy moaned appreciatively at her knots unwinding themselves.

Suddenly a shadow fell across her, blocking out the setting sun. Before she could open her eyes to find the source a large fist connected squarely with her jaw.

"Thas fer breakin' ma nose bitch."

She moaned again for a very different reason. The taste of blood filled her mouth as she held it in her hand unoccupied by the cigarette.  _'This is not happening!'_

"Go away." she groaned, cracking open one eye.

She observed Mac leaning over her tub to grab her bottle of whiskey before taking a large swig.

"Why does god hate me?" she asked herself aloud while she worked her jaw back and fourth. Not broken. She won.

"Aint no god ta hate ya." Mac replied as though he were the devil himself.

He snatched Kristy's cigarette right out of her hand, taking a puff and smirking down at her. Revealing his rotten mouth to her.  _'He is the devil.'_

"Ah-men. Give me my shit back!" she demanded as he finished off her smoke and took another gulp of her liquor.

"Come an get it." he teased, waving the bottle at her and taking several steps back while leering down at naked form.

"I'm not in the fucking mood for games Mac." Kristy huffed, standing slowly from the tub, unabashed.

Her nipples hardened instantly from the hastily dropping temperature as the sun set.

Mac was surprised. He didn't think she had the stones to uncurl herself from the water and step out in front of him. But boy was he glad she did. The only time he'd ever seen her fully naked he was too busy saving her life. And ever since that first night he saw her in the Luna Mesa he had wanted to know what other scars her body held.

It didn't disappoint. She was absolutely mangled. He loved it. What he said earlier about her face wasn't just an attempt to hurt her, it was his guilt and shame showing through at how hard her scars got his dick. Mac was straining against the material of his coveralls just looking at them. Water droplets catching on the raised ridges and indented gouges as they made their way down her body. His fingers twitched to trace the ones he hadn't already the day he had her trussed up in the cave. Make more.

While Mac was distracted Kristy wrestled the bottle from his grasp. After wiping her hand over the rim she took several hefty swigs. All the while keeping her eyes on him. Watching him watch her. He wasn't even looking at the good bits. She wrinkled her brow as she watch him trace patterns over her body with his eyes.  _'The scars.'_

Giving him her lacerated back she made her way to the tub and submerged. After returning the bottle to the shelf she extracted another cig from her pack. She lit it while pointedly ignoring Mac's presence, returning her head to its previous position before his assault.

"Mind if I join ya Krystal." Mac rasped, already unzipping his coveralls and shucking them to the ground.

"Kristy!" she corrected him. "And yes I fucking mind! Go away!" she repeated, opening her eyes at the sound of material falling.

Scabs and sores dotted his body. Disgusting as they were she couldn't deny the muscle definition beneath them.  _'Oh fuck, and there go the shorts.'_

She'd seen the outline of his hardening cock through the fabric of his jumpsuit. Felt it pressed against her a handful of times. But naked and unrestrained it looked much larger. She started to wonder. Imagine.  _'I bet I'd actually feel it if he fucked me.'_ she thought  _'No chance of gentleness there.'_

_'Ew. No. No junkies.'_ she reprimanded her wanton imagination.

As he lifted his leg to get in she splashed him right where it counts. Hoping the near scalding water would get him to back off.

"There are two other tubs, go get your own!" she demanded with agitation as he settled in comfortably.

"Other two tubs aint got pussy an booze." he replied matter-of-factly, eyeing her tits with a putrid grin.

Now unsubmerged in her effort to scooch as far to her end of the tub as possible. A useless effort as he brought his outstretched legs to rest on either side of her ass.

She took a drag and exhaled her smoke into his face.

"You're not getting laid." she informed him before starting to stand.

"I cant imagine what loathsome diseases I'm catching just being in this water let alone letting you stick that thing in me." she sneered with a falsified look of revulsion on her face.

She would never live it down if he knew just how wet she got when she thought about him fucking her like an animal.

Mac's hands shot out grabbing her wrists before she could make it out. He yanked her forward, forcing her to straddle him and drop her cigarette, her knees smacking painfully on the porcelain bottom of the tub.

"I aint askin' fer permission." he growled in her ear before thrusting upward, his dick slamming against her clit, sending electric shock waves of pain and pleasure through her.

He repeated the action again and again as her wiggling causing him to almost slip inside once.

"M' gonna pop that cherry whether ya like it 'er not." his gravely voice rumbled in her ear before taking her earlobe between his blackened teeth, biting down.

She panicked, a rare response for her. After that her efforts to get loose doubled, feeding his sick desire for a struggle.

While she fought to free her wrists he moved to lick her scars, causing a gasp to slip past her lips. Taking the opening he slammed his mouth to hers violently, thrusting his tongue inside to explore the gashes from the inside.

Stealing her first kiss and claiming it as his own.

Kristy stopped moving for a moment, sent into shock by the wet muscle invading her mouth along with the pungent taste. His saliva tasted horrible but it felt good. His tongue snaking in and out, mimicking what he planned on doing to her down south. Her struggles continued when the head of his cock nudged her entrance again. Had she not shifted her hips to the side just in time Mac would have been sheathed deep inside her.

She knew there was only one way to get out of this. Well, two. But she wasn't quite ready to give into that yet. Kristy moaned into his mouth and stopped struggling to get her wrists free. Instead pushing his vice-like hands to let her tangle her fingers in the back of his hair.

She sent her tongue into his decaying orifice to mimic his earlier movements. She'd never before been so thankful to be a quick learner.

"Knew yew'd like it." he murmured, pulling away to grin cockily at her.

She ground herself against Mac's dick and smashed his mouth back to hers. Her charade of wanting more dangerously close to the truth. When she experimentally sucked his bottom lip into her mouth his hands finally released her wrists. Moving to cup her ass instead. As soon as she felt him using them to maneuver her onto his pulsing cock she grabbed the near empty whiskey bottle and smashed it over his head.

Mac fell back limp against the tub, knocked out cold. Sitting back on her heels she observed her handiwork. He looked almost angelic like that, features slack, blood running down his face. His head was bleeding but not so profusely that she was scared he would die of blood loss. Most of it was currently located in the head he thought with most often.

Something seemed to be missing, like the icing on a cake. Kristy leaned forward and grasped his chin, wrenching his head to the side. With a vicious smile she sank her teeth into his neck until her mouth filled with blood. Spitting the mouth full in his face when she was satisfied.

_'When will he learn not to fuck with me? I'm smarter, faster, and when it comes down to it a whole hell of a lot meaner.'_ She thought while getting dressed, waiting until he started coming around.

Mac groaned and lulled his head from side to side on the tub's lip. His head ached worse than any comedown he'd ever experienced. And it felt like he'd been stabbed in the neck. Fuck Walter. He was going to rape that fucking whore within an inch of her life and then squeeze the last inch out of her with his bare hands. Smug laughter made him dare to peel his eyes open. His vision was hazy but he could just make out her outline against the almost set sun.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" she laughed mockingly as she bent over, picking up his filthy clothes and work boots.

"M' gon fulk yew up." Mac slurred as his vision slowly began to clear.

"Yeah sure and then Walter will kill you. I hope you finally learned your lesson tonight Mackenzie. Don't fuck with me." she advised, raising his clothes into his line of vision for him to see.

"Just to prove my point I'm going to leave you stranded out here naked. It'll give you some time to reflect on what you've done." She declared, leaving him struggling and stumbling to get out of the tub.

Kristy walked backwards while laughing at him the entire way as she kept just out of his reach. She even circled around him once and smacked his naked ass, getting away just as he lunged for her. Nearing the parking lot she abandoned her teasing and bolted for her car when he started to regain his coordination and began sprinting. Letting him just reach her car before putting it in reverse she gunned it out of the parking lot.

Mimicking the first time she'd seen him she stuck her arm out her window, flipping him off with his truck keys dangling off her middle finger.


	12. Love You

 

There wasn't even a word to describe the nuclear level of rage Mac was feeling while he watched her car disappear into the distance. He couldn't even form coherent thought. He was just seeing red.

After a wave of dizziness passed Mac moved from his position slumped against his truck to wrench the door open. Slipping to the floor on the driver's side he tore the access cover away from the wire harness connector. Granting himself access to the red primary power supply wire. With a pair of pliers from the truck bed he cut the wire and stripped it, next touching the brown ignition wire with the red making sparks discharge. A downright evil grin overtook his features when the truck roared to life.

He tore through the back roads pushing ninety, headlights off, not caring if officer dipshit or sheriff Pratt caught him speeding naked. Mac took the curves of the cottage's winding driveway so fast his truck's rear tires were fishtailing like mad. Kicking up rocks and dust in their wake. He slammed into park inches from the back end of her Denali before disconnecting the wires to cut the engine. The truck's door was thoroughly abused before he stomped his way to the front door. Had he been thinking clearly Mac should have known better when the doorknob twisted easily in his hand, unlocked.

Kristy knew he'd come for her. Knew it was only a matter of time before he hotwired his shitty truck and came after her. She pressed the gas pedal a little harder. She needed to get home and get ready for the shitstorm headed her way.

A plan formed in her head and a smile slowly stretched her scar tissue. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Mac stormed into the house searching room to room, turning on lights. The last place to look was the bedroom. Nothing. She wasn't there. While he was busy yelling out in anger and smashing her bedside lamp against the wall she was creeping stealthily from behind her bedroom door.

Mac felt two hands clamp over his face. One over his nose. The other over his mouth. Both filled with pink powder. He inhaled out of surprise and reflex, taking a large amount of the substance into his lungs. Besides the portion that was shoved into his mouth and forced to swallow. The hands didn't move until he started choking from ingesting so much. A forceful palm smacked him on the back repeatedly before he turned around to glare at her in between coughs.

The drug was already working its magic. The initial pleasant rush swept through his body, washing out the anger. By the time she came back with a glass of water for him he was sitting on the ground slumped against her bed. His vision contorting into unrealistic things. She wasn't an angel this time but she still looked like heaven.

Kristy congratulated herself at perfect execution. Aside from his sweaty dirt covered back sullying her clothes it was a mission well accomplished. Upon inspection she noted his temple would need stitches. But most of the scrapes and cuts were filled with dirt from him face-planting after trying to lunge for her earlier. The bite mark she'd given him looked downright nasty. It would scar for sure. She couldn't help but feel a swell of sick pride rise within herself laced with a twinge of ownership. She'd marked him for life. Hers.

After forcing him to drink half the water she decided a shower was in order to clean the wounds. Especially if he reacted the same way to the mix again. She didn't want a human garbage can in her bed.

"Come on, get up. Time for your weekly cleansing."

Her mocking went unnoticed. He just grunted and accepted her offered hands to pull him up.

When she pushed him into the shower and adjusted the temperature he just stood there letting the water, grime, and blood ripple down his body in dirty rivulets.

"Soap. Water. Lets go I don't have all damn night!" she coaxed, making a washing motion with her hands on her own body.

He just watched her in a glazed daze. She hung her head while letting out a frustrated sigh before starting to remove her clothing. She'd given him way too much of the CB. But dosage hadn't really been a concern at the time. Saving herself from being raped and possibly murdered was.

She stepped in behind him. Grabbing the soap and a washcloth from the shelf she worked up a thick lather and started roughly scrubbing his back. Working a sudsy path all the way down to his heels. Kristy squashed the urge to smack his wet ass for the second time that day. Something about its bubbly shape just begged for a slap.

A fantasy filled with him bent over her knees played in her head as she rinsed the cloth and re-loaded it with soap before turning him around to face her.  _'Stop it!'_ She was gentle only on the wounds. The rest of him got a thorough scrubbing.

When it came down to the impressive length jutting out at her she refused. Even with the cloth separating his skin from hers. Though she was tempted.  _'Oh hell no.'_

"Wash your own dick." she ordered firmly, putting the rag in his hand.

Still no response.  _'God I hope I didn't kill that last lonely brain cell.'_

She arranged the cloth over his hand and guided it to his phallus. Her hand covering his. She helped him work the cloth up and down his length. Just when she was about to move his hand down to her favorite punching bags Mac let out a low groan, jerking his hips. She pushed away the twinge between her thighs resulting from what she'd just heard and forced his hand lower. Denying her attraction to the flawed man in front of her was getting harder to maintain with each passing day. She wanted him. Badly.

Taking the cloth from him she continued lower to his thighs until she had to kneel to reach his calves and feet. Her face was level with his intimidating organ. Chancing a glance up she caught the leering smile on his face. The pervert in him making its way through the drugs. She almost wondered if he was faking just to force her to touch him.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled up at him sternly before continuing her sanitizing.

The hair came next. She allowed herself one leniency. Not making him turn around. Instead pressing herself to his front and standing on tip toes to reach the very top of his head while squeezing out some shampoo. After replacing the bottle on its shelf she returned to her forbidden position. Pretending to focus on working the liquid into his hair.

But really all she was thinking about was how good her breasts felt sliding along his chest each time she gave her arches a rest and came down flat-footed. Or how enticing his velvet covered steel rod felt grinding into the soft skin of her stomach.

Mac let out little groans every time she moved. Definitely not just from her fingers massaging his scalp. Before she could order him to lean back and rinse the lather his hands were clutching her sides. Forcing her to stay pressed against him while his hips jerked wildly. Thrusting himself against her slick flesh.

Days of pent up sexual frustration never truly satisfied by the whores took over his hazed brain. She couldn't even let out a sound of protest before his entire body tensed and a strangled moan left his tainted clenched teeth. Hot ropes of cum shot out of his slit, landing all over her lower stomach. Squishing between their wet bodies when he thrust against her one last time with a shudder.

The look on his face when he came made her crave to see it again. Under her. She couldn't even fake being mad or disgusted at being covered in his spunk. She was too shocked and turned on.

She had to catch him before his legs gave out and he cracked his head on the faucet. He gave her little choice. Wrapping his arms tightly around her before burying his face in the crook of her neck. All while his labored breathing calmed and his lower limbs failed him.

Struggling to hold up his weight she failed, slipping to the ground with him in her lap. Tilting his head back she shielded his eyes from the spray with one hand, lightly racking her fingers through his hair to rinse away the suds with the other. Making him give a small mewling sound that forced her to hold back a smile.

When his sandy blond hair was free of her fruity shampoo she gingerly laid him against the wall of the walk in shower. Easily slipping her wet body from his grasp.

Without a word Kristy used the soiled washcloth to clean his deflated member and stomach before cleaning her own front and discarding it. After grabbing a clean one she went about her own meticulous shower routine. Ignoring Mac who was watching her from the corner with half open eyes. The sight of his stiffening cock made her close hers and rinse her hair. Certainly not needing any more incentive to completely throw her twisted morals to the wind and fuck him right there on the tiled floor.

"Up!" she command once finished, snickering when he jumped slightly at her sharp bark.

Seating him on the closed toilet while she toweled off she kept a close eye on him. Weary of his unbalanced staggering steps. He was really out of it. Once dry she stepped between his legs to roughly dry his hair, dabbing lightly at the still bleeding gash in the side of his head.

When she wrapped the towel around his back to rub back and fourth his forehead rested against the flesh of her stomach just below her breasts. Sloppy open-mouthed kisses accompanied by a circling tongue made her smack his dried shoulder and push him back to lean against the toilet's tank.

"Dry yourself off then meet me in the living room." she growled out, fed up with his horny invalid state.

Stuffing her hair up into a wet bun she walked naked through the cottage. Adding her clothes to Mac's already in the washer before popping several pieces of leftover pizza from last night in the microwave.

_'Hopefully he's lucid enough to eat without biting his snake of a tongue off.'_   she thought to herself while she pulled her extensively stocked first aide kit from the cabinet.

With her line of work the less you went to the hospital for questionable stab and bullet wounds the better.

Walking to the living room with the kit she found Mac sitting on the couch naked and dry. Waiting for her. She sat at the other end placing the kit on the coffee table before taking out all the instruments she would need.

"Come here." she muttered at him, not bothering to look up from opening the suture packaging.

Mac's face came into view unexpectedly when he laid his head in her lap. She didn't fuss at the unsanitary placement and instead got to dabbing his cuts with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol.

She couldn't help but smirk at his little winces and then hiss of pain he let out once she got the big gash and bite. She stitched him up quickly before going over everything with antibiotic ointment and adding bandages to the worst. At second thought she dabbed the leftover ointment on a few open sores on his chest and wrists.

Kristy caught herself before she could let concern slip into her features when her eyes met the blue ones trained on her face. Mac's hand came up to caress her face, tracing the jagged line in her cheek to her lips.

"Thank yew." he whispered, trailing off quietly, mumbling something alarmingly similar to "love you."

"Shut up." she hissed with venom and fear in her voice, pushing his head from her lap and recoiling from his touch.

She knew it was just the drugs and possibly blood loss talking. She hurriedly shoved everything back in the kit unorganized and went to put it away before grabbing dinner and slamming his plate down in front of him on the coffee table. Choosing to eat standing up alone in the kitchen she needed to put some space in between herself and Mac after that, feeling like she might vomit.

On her way to the bedroom she spun around on her heel, facing the man still chewing pizza on her couch.

"You sleep there tonight. One toe in my bedroom and I won't just crush your balls this time, I'll cut them off. Got it?"

When he only kept eating she figured he wasn't too high to understand. He was just too much of a dick to turn off his selective hearing.

Slamming the door shut behind her she crawled into bed, making sure to check that the two sets of handcuffs were still in her top nightstand drawer. Just in case she woke up to a repeat of their last slumber party.

She felt like a psychic when her bedroom door creaked open moments later. Slow, soft footsteps padding across the wood floor were followed by his naked body sliding in next to hers. The initial tensing of her body faded even quicker than last time when his toned arm wrapped around her stomach and his erection nestled against her ass.

Readjusting the pillow sandwiched between her face and arm she let out a deep frustrated breath. Kristy knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. It was impractical to keep drugging him and eventually she would slip up, eventually he would win.

While Mac's face nuzzled into the back of her neck she decided she'd lose on her own terms.  _'Love you too, asshole.'_


	13. Shopping List

 

Still asleep her hang-ups and moral qualms were far away, nowhere in sight to stop her from grinding back against the erection sliding along her outer folds. No reservations against arching into the rough calloused palm kneading her breast. Nothing to halt her mewling when Mac's lips attached to the pulse point in her neck.

She laid half on her side, half on her front with one leg bent and tucked up near her stomach. His body was plastered against hers, mirroring her position exactly. She was completely open, at his tender mercy. Each time he lazily thrust against her, hitting that little bundle of nerves. A jolt of pleasure brought her closer to consciousness.

One shift of either of their hips and he could be buried deep inside her on the next forward motion. She had no idea what a precarious edge she was teetering on, one slight movement and it could all be over.

Mac was moving on auto pilot. Still high and half asleep his gentle ministrations were clumsy and sweet. Sloppy kisses moved along her neck to her shoulder while he rocked his lower half against her once more. The arm once palming her bust wrapped around her, molding her back against his chest.

Though the drugs were winding down and he was slowly coming back to himself he didn't want it to end. He enjoyed the ball of mush her new drug made him into, not a care in the world besides wanting to have her close. No more anger, fear, or self loathing. Just happiness.

She should have known better, expected this instead of idiotically thinking it was a dream again. Maybe she automatically chalked it up to dreaming because in real waking life she'd never felt this good. Warm and safe, content, happy. Eyes still closed she twisted her torso around, her lips searching for his, connecting with the scruff on his chin before finding her desired destination.

Mac peppered her face with small close-mouthed kisses before attaching his lips back to her mouth, moving gently against her pouty lips. Her arm wound behind her to cup the back of his head while she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

When she slipped inside and the sour tang of his mouth hit her taste buds her eyes flew open, widening to the size of dinner plates. His tongue was venturing into her own mouth, agape in shock now. She just let it happen, closing her eyes again. She was sick of fighting it.

Kristy brought her tongue to slide along his playfully, pulling back every so often to nibble on his bottom lip. She pulled away only long enough to untangle herself from him and push Mac onto his back. Straddling him she dove back into his cankerous orifice. The taste wasn't hard to ignore once the feeling was what she focused on and he was a damn good kisser.

Sitting back to look at him through hooded eyes she knew she wouldn't have much more time before he turned back into himself. She had to get her plan of surrender in motion before the drugs wore off. Mac reached for her, attempting to bring her face back to his. Looking up at her like a dog begging for table scraps. She indulged one last peck before rising off him. When he grabbed onto her hand, full pout spreading over his features, she felt honest to god guilt for the first time in her life.

"Want more?" she asked, playfully tilting her head and biting her lip at him.

Mac nodded enthusiastically, tugging her by the hand back towards the bed.

"Uh-uh, I need you to do something for me first." she told him, shaking her head. "I need you to go to the bathroom, go potty." she explained, like she was talking to a toddler. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back" she continued, motioning towards the bed.

Watching as he retreated towards the bathroom she knew she'd bought herself a bit of time. It being damn near impossible for a man to pee with an erection. Quickly she opened her closet, extracting the rope she'd hidden there last night after replacing her body with a pillow under Mac. Kristy worked swiftly to tie an end of each rope around the lower legs and frame of her bed in an intricate knot. Shoving the loose ends under the mattress to stay hidden once she was satisfied with the knot's reliability.

Next she moved to the bedside table, careful to avoid stepping on ceramic shards from the lamp Mac had smashed last night. Kristy held the cuffs in her hand, unsure of herself for a moment. She knew this was the only way. What was best for both of them and the business. Once it was over and out of their systems that would be the end of it. She was sure he would move on and lose interest.

The bathroom door opening sent her diving onto the bed, stuffing the cuffs underneath a pillow. It was now or never. Arranging herself in a provocative pose she watched as Mac made his way back to the bed before crawling up the mattress and her body.

She mentally noted how good his arms and shoulders looked while holding himself above her. Too bad she'd never know how much better they looked while he was slamming into her.

Not wasting any time she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head down to hers for a slow searing kiss. While he was busy wrestling with her tongue she wrapped one leg sneakily around his, flipping them over quickly.

Still keeping the grand distraction of her tongue going she moved her hands down his neck. Over those delicious collar bones and down the magnificent pillars that were his arms. Wrapping her hands tightly around his scab dotted wrists. Slowly she rose them above his head, leaving her grip only to snatch a pair of cuffs from underneath a pillow.

In hindsight she should have already had both pairs cuffed to the wrought iron headboard's rails. But she'd been too busy growing a conscience when he was in the bathroom.

She just had to be quicker at clamping them closed than he could be at registering what was going on. With a flurry of fast and forceful movements he was cuffed to her bed and she was successful. He didn't look a bit concerned until he attempted to pull her face back to his, looking up to find his hands restrained.

Kristy kept her eyes on the task of trussing up his legs and tying foolproof knots, not wanting to see the undoubtable look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Once she was finished her objective was to get a glass of water to calm her nerves but on her way out of the room she was stopped by his pleading exclamation.

"Don't leave me." he begged with a sorrowful whine in his tone.

He sounded near tears. That's what made her stop and chance a look at him.

He looked like a kicked puppy, full of hurt and sadness. The glassiness in his sapphire eyes wasn't from the drugs. It was from tears threatening to spill over their rims. The sight of him like that made her heart squeeze. She knew once he was sober he would be back to his nasty self, hence the need for the restraints. But she couldn't help but take pity on this version of him.

Kristy padded back to the bed, climbing on and wiping away a single drop that had leaked from his right eye.

"It's for your own good." she whispered, adding a kiss to the tear salted cheek.

She laid down with him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm tightly around him. She also slung a leg over one of his, taking a page from his book and mimicking the first time he'd fallen asleep on her body. She'd wait with him until the drugs passed through his system. Until then a little more sleep never hurt anyone.

"Wake tha' fuck up!" Mac bellowed right in her ear.

He'd woken from the nap they'd taken, back to normal and thoroughly pissed off. He'd cried, actually fucking cried for her. He was about to have an inner meltdown before he realized he couldn't move his arms and legs. Then it kicked into a full on implosion.

"You know I have half a mind to just shove some more CB in your face and have myself a pleasant day." Kristy mumbled monotonously against his side.

She unwrapped herself from around him, wiggling a finger in her ear canal hoping he didn't break the drum before walking to the bathroom. Ignoring his yells as he called her every name in the book.

She showered, taking the time to blow dry and straighten her hair to delay the encounter that was to come. Hair shining and bone straight she returned to her bedroom naked, selecting clothes for the day.

Kristy ignored everything he screamed at her, noticing his voice was becoming a bit hoarse while she dressed in a pair of white shorts and a light colorful spaghetti strap blouse. Retrieving a pad of notebook paper and pen she began writing a list of things she would need to get on today's shopping trip. She returned to the bedroom and pulled the vanity chair up to the side of the bed.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked flatly while seating herself and crossing her legs, sick of his squawking.

"Untie me ya fuckin' cunt." Mac spat out, struggling against the cuffs and ropes in rage.

"Nope!" she replied cheerily. "Now is there anything you want from the store while I'm out?" she continued, false pep seeping from her words, knowing it only pissed him off more. "Favorite food? Drink? Medication you desperately need to be on? Possibly an anti-psychotic?"

She laughed at the icy glare he shot her way. "I'll be stopping by your place too to feed your dog and what not. Anything you need from home?" she asked sweetly, tapping the pen against the pad of paper.

"Stay tha' fuck outta ma house bitch!" Mac growled at her, trying his best to be menacing in his incapacitated state.

Kristy let out another snicker, pulling his keys from her pocket and jingling them in his face.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I like, 'bitch'." she mocked at him. "Just can't wait to see what secrets you're hiding in that dumpster of a house!" she exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

She had half a mind to stop at the cave and grab her hazmat suit before braving that wasteland.

"Seriously though, what do you want while I'm out." she demanded, dropping the false tone.

"Marlboro Reds." he bit out after a moment of stubborn silence. "Whiskey." after a pause he added "An steaks." She couldn't help but laugh, he sounded like a pouting child.

Shaking her head with a grin, she added his order to the list. "See, now if you'd just cooperate things will move a lot smoother."

Before Mac could make a smartass remark Kristy's phone started buzzing loudly on the bedside table. "It's Walter. Shut your mouth, I'll tell him we're taking the day off."

As soon as she said hello Mac yelled, "Dad, help me! This crazy bitch got me tied ta her bed!". Causing her to scowl at him and smack the list down on his chest before leaving the room with the pen clicking furiously in her hand.

Mac couldn't hear what she was saying but her laughter rang loudly through the house, making his blood boil. He lifted his head to look at the list sitting on his chest. The very first item on it made his eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in suspicion.

"Well now that that's taken care of we can move on." she told him as she came back in the room, picking the list up off him. "Thanks to your big mouth I didn't even have to lie to-"

"Wutchu need condoms fer?" he cut her off gruffly. "Plannin' on takin' a ride on tha Mac express tonight? If so ya don need 'em." he continued suggestively, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"That's none of your business!" she growled, smacking him in the face with the pad. "I've got a hot date tonight." she added for fun while prancing to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes.

"Yeah right, who'd wanna date a ugly bitch like yew." Mac barked, immediately rising to the bait.

"I finally decided to let Devon take me out." she replied smugly.

She knew she'd picked the right guy to tease him with. His face was beet red and it looked like his head was about to explode.

"That lil pussywillow can't fuck ya half as good as me an yew know it." Mac hissed at her, his fists balling up, practically shaking in their shackles.

"I guess I'll find out, won't I?" she threw over her shoulder as she walked out, ready to get on with her day.

His curses that followed her to the door kept her smiling all the way to the market.


	14. Balloon Animals

 

Walter punched in Krystal's number and pressed the speakerphone button. After three rings she picked up. Her hello was drowned out by something that made both him and Devon look up from their respective accounting books they'd been working on. Walter the cave business's. And Devon the bar's.

"Dad, help me! This crazy bitch got me tied ta her bed!"

Devon's eyes damn near bugged out of their sockets, mouth hanging agape. Walter's eyebrows shot up two inches. An equally stunned expression coming to his face. They looked at each other in shock. Mac sounded absolutely panicked.

Krystal's exasperated sigh could be heard over the speaker. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Hello Walter."

It took a few seconds before Walter got his bearings, mouth moving but no sound coming out. "W-wh.. sounds like you've got your hands full over there. Wad he do?"

"Ohh just the same 'ol same 'ol. He got himself into a little trouble last night concerning my personal boundaries. So now I'm attempting to strip Mac of his rapely tendencies." she answered with the sound of a zippo clanging shut in the background.

"He doesn't get laid unless it's by force, intimidation, cash, or alcohol. It's the only way he knows!" Devon hollered across the office from his desk.

Her booming laugh came from the speaker contagiously making both the men grin.

"How do you plan on breaking him?" Walter inquired, amused at her even being able to get him restrained in such a way.

A long exhale answered him. No doubt from Krystal blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Hot pokers. Hire a trucker named Bubba to cornhole him. Not quite sure yet."

Now it was their turn to roar with laughter until they were red in the face from picturing Mac taking it up the ass from a burly truck driver.

"Whatever you come up with I'm sure he won't soon forget it." Walter told her proudly, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No doubt. I'm taking the day off. I've got a few errands to run. Then I've got to deal with this asshole." she informed him, referring to Mac.

"That's just fine darlin'. We've got more than enough stuff piled up. Take an extra day off if you like." Walter suggested, his fondness for the girl's increase of his revenue showing through. "But I do have a homework assignment for you. The Vegas guy is interested in that... what did you call it.. Care Bear? Stuff that you whipped up. Since Mac is the only test subject so far I need you to get some answers out of him about the side effects and whatnot. I'll send Devon over with a list of the questions.

"No problem Walter. I might not be back when he gets here but the back door will be unlocked. Call me if anything comes up." She replied before hanging up, the line going dead with a click through the speaker.

Devon shook his head with an amused smile on his face. "You sure you don't want to change your wager on the bet?"

Walter raised a bushy brow at his son.

"Come on dad, she's got to be yours. She's too fucked up not to be." he continued jokingly.

"We shall see." Walter answered, returning back to the paperwork in front of him.

__

_'Why the fuck do there have to be so many kinds!?'_ Kristy thought to herself while standing in front of a frustratingly large array of condoms down the isle that also sported feminine hygiene products.  _'Well I know the small ones are out. Dotted, ribbed, glow in the dark, warming, sheepskin. Sheepskin? What the fuck?'_ She sighed, at an extreme loss. She'd never gone shopping for rubbers before.

"Can I help you find anything?" asked a deep slightly humored voice from behind her.

Kristy jumped, twirling around to find a boyishly cute grocery clerk standing behind her with a megawatt pearly smile arranged on his face. Her face turned a particularly rare for her shade of scarlet at being caught with a box of ultra thin Magnums in her right hand. And a box of for her tingling pleasure in her left.

"No, Adam I don't." she snapped nastily after glancing from his green eyes to the name tag attached to his generic work vest.

The grin wiped clear off his face and he moved one hand to run through his spiky blond hair bashfully but his eyes didn't move from hers. He wasn't even looking at the scars. "Didn't mean to come off as a jerk, you just looked genuinely confused."

"I'm fine, go help someone else." she ordered while turning her back on him to face the daunting wall of contraceptives.

"Why don't you just call him?" Adam asked from behind her, unphased by her bristly attitude.

"Excuse me?" she drawled, not turning around.

"Your man. Why don't you just call him and ask what you should get." he answered before coming to stand beside her and reaching out to tap a pack of banana flavored ones, making it swing back and fourth.

_'Because he's hand cuffed to my bed.'_ she thought cynically to herself as she turned to face him. "How presumptuous of you. Maybe I'm just getting them in case. Or to make balloon animals."

"Ah, well if it's balloon animals you're after I suggest the thick ones. Less likely to pop." he joked, throwing her a crooked smile.

Just as Kristy was about to tell him to fuck off an unhappy looking heavy set middle aged woman rounded the corner. "Adam, cleanup in isle seven, some pregnant lady blew chunks all over the place."

"Hopefully I'll see you around." he told her with another blindingly white smile before leaving her alone with her condoms.

_'Hopefully not.'_ She tossed both packages in the cart in defeat. The last thing not crossed off the list were Mac's steaks. She cursed under her breath.  _'Fuck, the meat is in isle seven.'_

As soon as Devon closed the back door Mac started yelling from somewhere further inside the house. Placing the list of questions Walter had written out on the kitchen counter Devon followed the sound of his brother's angry voice.

"Bitch you best get the fuck in here an turn me loose!"

Mac stopped open-mouthed mid-yell when Devon came waltzing in the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face. Mac was mildly thankful now for the sheet Kristy had haphazardly thrown over his hips, happy he wasn't completely exposed to Devon.

"Git some bolt cutters outta' tha back a ma truck and get me outta this!" Mac bellowed at him.

Devon only laughed harder. "No can do, she'll skin me alive."

He pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of Mac. Who thrashed wildly in his restraints again, causing them to dig into his skin further.

"Swear when I get tha fuck outta here I'm gonna make maself a only child." Mac spat at him, pissed at Devon more so than he already was upon finding out about his date tonight with Krystal.

"Yew touch er tonight an I'll cut yer sorry excuse fer a dick off first b'fore I kill ya." he threatened.

Devon cocked his head to the side, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Touch who tonight?"

"Don' play dumb she told me bout yer lil date." Mac growled, becoming even more agitated.

"Look psycho. I don't know what you're bitching about. All I've got planned tonight is getting shitfaced down at the bar." Devon threw back at him.

The sound of a door slamming shut stopped Mac from his retort. "Honey I'm home!" came a sarcastic yell from the kitchen area.

"Oh you're in for it now." Devon teased. "She told us something about red hot pokers and paying a dude named Bubba to fuck you in the ass and teach you a lesson."

"Bitch get in here!" Mac screamed as a look of pure horror swept over his face.


	15. Twenty Questions

 

The clicking of her heels on the hardwood grew louder as she neared.

"Well isn't this sweet. Brotherly bonding time." she muttered sarcastically when she found Devon in her bedroom along with Mac.

"Tha fucks this I hear 'bout pokers an a guy name Bubba? An yer a fuckin' lyin' whore! Yew aint got no date with him. Who're tha damn condoms fer?" he demanded, nostrils flaring out in anger.

"Condoms?" Devon asked curiously, genuinely interested in who his possible sister was planning on screwing.

Her face grew pink for the second time that day when she looked at Devon's expectant expression.

"First the preppy worker in the grocery store, now you two. It's nobody's business if I'm sleeping with someone or who!"

"Tha hell it ain't. What preppy fucker?" Mac growled.

"Adam O'Brien?" Devon asked, confident he was right.

It was a tiny locally run store, Adam being the only one working there fitting the description of "preppy".

"O'Brien? Aint no fuckin' way tha town golden boy was lookin' ta know if yer fuckin' anyone." Mac snarled at her in disbelief.

Adam O'Brien had been the star quarterback of the Cainville football team when Mac was supposed to be in high school, had it not been for Walter. The O'Brien's were the wealthiest family in town, Adam having been shipped off to an expensive college was home for the summer.

"Jealous much?" Devon taunted Mac, rising his eyebrows in surprise.

As far as he was concerned Adam was more than good enough for Krystal. Maybe the best she'd ever do with her physical flaws and chosen profession.

"Enough!" Kristy roared. "You shut the fuck up!" she screamed at Mac before turning on Devon. "And you get out, you brought the list now scoot you little shit I have work to do!"

Devon put his hands up in a peaceful gesture, not wanting to piss her off. The bandage around Mac's head and the one on his neck along with various cuts and bruises, including the telltale under eye bruising from a broken nose hadn't gone unnoticed.

After escorting Devon out she grabbed the list along with a pen, something to write on, and the bag containing the notorious condoms.

Resuming her seat next to the bed she eyed Mac wearily. "I need you to answer some questions for me about the new product I've been drugging you with." she explained.

"Fuck yew. Ya won't answer ma questions, I aint answerin' yer's." he snapped defiantly.

She actually stomped her foot in frustration. She'd had just about enough of stubborn assholes and the day was only a little more than half over.

"A question for a question then." she bit out, glaring at him.

"Who're tha rubbers fer?" he immediately asked, looking expectantly at her.

"You! You stupid fuck!" she screamed at him, sick of the same question over and over again.

Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then scrunched together in confusion. A look that prompted her to continue.

"I'm planning on fucking you after we're done with this little game of twenty questions." she paused, gauging his reaction. "Don't get so thrilled, it's a one time deal, just to get it out of your system  _'And mine.'_ so you can quit with the rape attempts and I can work in peace." she explained since he was looking far too pleased for her liking.

"Think ya can quit it after ya hit it one time? Yew'll be beggin' fer it once ya get a taste." Mac leered at her, licking his lips and wiggling his hips.

A noticeable tent was already rising in the sheet.

Kristy ignored him, averting her eyes to the list.

"Any negative side effects?" she asked in a monotone businesslike voice.

"Not really." he replied.

"Elaborate as I did with my answer." she growled out, fighting the urge to smack him.

"Hallucinations er a bitch if ya 'round tha wrong people. Get real thirsty an hungry after. Headache too. Sometimes dizziness. You a virgin?" he asked quickly, not waiting for her to write down his answers.

"No." she answered curtly, not looking up from her writing.

"Bullshit. "Elaborate"." he demanded, mimicking her.

"Only time I ever tried my own product I jumped a guy in the packing room after hours. I fucked his brains out and nearly broke the poor kid's dick in the process. Happy?"

Mac was definitely not happy. He'd rather enjoyed the idea of being the only one to ever have fucked her. When she asked her next question he didn't answer. Just staring at the ceiling with his jaw clenched shut. He shouldn't have been so upset. He'd screwed plenty of whores. Purity was never an issue with him before. He heard her mutter something about territorial male bullshit.

"Don't be so pissy, you were my first kiss if it's any consolation." she admitted reluctantly to loosen his lips.

"Really?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

"Is there a comedown and if so rate it on a scale of one to ten?" she replied, back to business.

"One. Just tha hunger an thirst. How many guys ya fucked?" he inquired.

"One. Just that one kid, one and a half times." she retorted. "Do you reme-"

"Wutchu mean half?" he demanded, cutting her off.

Kristy let out a long irritated growl. "When I wasn't high the second time I barely felt a thing. He was too gentle. So I pushed him off, pulled on my panties, and walked away. Do you remember everything that happens during the high, your actions and those of the people around you?"

"Yea." Mac told her sourly, as unhappy that she knew this information as she was about him knowing about the kiss.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

That meant he remembered everything from the cuddling to the sickening almost L-word to the crying.

He ignored her question just as she did his. "Bout how long ago'd ya fuck 'em?

"Three years. Maybe a little longer." she speculated while scribbling on the sheet.

"Damn no wonder yer such a bitch, need ta get laid." he muttered, shifting his hips and creating a small wet spot against the sheet that was now full mast over his erect cock.

"Would you say it's an upper on a downer? Come on Walter that one is pretty obvious." she scowled, pissed he'd given his son a freebie.

"Downer. Why'd ya come ta Cainville?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Initially shocked at him asking a non-sexual, fairly personal question Kristy sighed. "Of course you'd pick the one that demands the longest answer for last. How about we just forget that one and get to the sex?"

Mac's interest was peaked at her trying to avoid the question and distract him with fucking. He wouldn't let her get away with it. "Ain't like 'm goin nowhere. Spill."

"I came here to find my father." she said in a hurry, bending down to drop the paper on the floor and grab the bag of condoms before dumping them out on the bed. Hoping he would leave it at that.

"Elaborate." Mac requested, using his favorite new word.

"Seriously? You would rather hear my fucked up life story than have sex?" She snapped. "Are you fucking high right now?"

"Come on an spit it out goddamnit!" he snapped back at her.

"Fine! My mother was a junkie prostitute who took her hatred for the world and herself on me. When I was seven years old I watched her OD and I loved every second of it. I murdered her. I purposely didn't call 911 so she would die. I conned her drug dealer into taking me in. Got him to teach me how to cook. A little more than five months ago I was kidnapped and tortured within an inch of my life for my recipe by the Colombian competition. The guy who took me in and his men saved me, died in the process. Spent months in the hospital recovering. Immediately I came here after getting out, retrieving supplies, and this picture of my mother." She gasped for a breath before yanking open her bedside drawer, shoving the picture in his face before flipping it over and showing him the writing on the back. "She once told me my father was in the other half. He wrote the message on the back. It was taken in the Luna Mesa."

Mac stared at her wide eyed as he processed all the information he'd just received.

_'Damn n' here I thought ma life was fucked.'_   he thought, watching as she stuffed the picture back away and sat down again with an exasperated huff, examining each pack of condoms.

"Her pleasure or ultra thin?" she asked with a frown. Talk about a mood killer.

Mac perked right back up though. Shoving all thoughts of her fucked up life story from his mind when she started undressing.

"Neither. Damn well better fuck me bare woman."

Kristy rolled her eyes, leaving to retrieve the extra wide bungee cords she'd bought at the hardware store earlier.

"My pleasure it is." she muttered at him when she returned with the cords and snatched the sheet off him, uncovering him to her gaze.

She felt an ache spread through her lower stomach at the sight of him hard and spread out for her.

"Tha fuck 'er those fer?" Mac asked nervously, a little alarmed as he watched her hook one underneath the bed's frame on one side before making her way to attach it on the other after stretching it across his hips.

"These are to make sure you can't move. I'm the one fucking you. Remember that." she made quick work of the rest, securing him in place so he couldn't thrust even a centimeter off the bed.

Kristy climbed on the mattress, straddling his upper thighs and sitting back in the space of his forcibly spread legs. She read the back of the box carefully. Twice.

"Cummon already!" Mac nearly whined before catching himself and turning it into a growl, just as she opened the box and sat back up on him.

"Shut up or I _will_ gag you." she growled back while ripping the foil packet in between her teeth.


	16. Finally

 

She pinched the tip and forcefully rolled the latex along his length, causing Mac to let out a light hiss. "It's too fuckin' small."

Kristy tilted her head and examined his erection. She did have quite a time getting it on and his skin was turning a cherry red color. Taking it in her hand she pumped along his length once and a tearing sound resulted.

"Actually how 'bout ya use that one." Mac suggested with a nasty grin.

"You've really got some hang-ups when it comes to sexual protection. Did the kids at school throw condoms at you or something traumatically scarring like that?" she asked sarcastically, ripping the ruined contraceptive from his generous girth.

"Jus like tha feel of a naked cunt ridin' ma pole, can't feel nuthin' with one a them bastards on. Condoms fuckin' suck." he retorted, getting pissed as he watched her climb off him to grab the other package.

"You know what sucks more? Chlamydia, AIDS, Herpes, Syphilis, and babies." she threw back at him, sitting down on her vanity chair to begin reading the back of the ultra thin Magnums box.

"I've got half a mind to show you some sexually transmitted disease pictures along with a few natural birth videos. Bet you'll love condoms then." she muttered more to herself than him.

But he heard, making a face of disgust at the mental image. "Says tha same shit as tha other one, git tha fuck up here." Mac grumbled at her.

She only flipped him off while continuing to read. He was right, but she was always one to read directions. Especially when mini Macs popping out of her snatch were concerned.

This one went on no problem. It was now or never and honestly she was nervous. Mac picked up on it, watching her shake a little as she kneeled over him. God did it turn him on to know he could make her do that. He'd waited so long for this it seemed she was moving in slow motion just to aggravate him. He'd never waited this long to fuck a woman he wanted in his entire life, used to taking what he wanted when he wanted it.

Kristy aligned his manhood with her entrance, the tip brushing just inside her outer lips like so many times before, this was it. Slowly she sank down on him, only allowing the first two inches inside. She hissed at the pain, wincing and enjoying it at the same time. She hadn't had anything larger than two of Mac's fingers inside her in ages. His painful width was going to take some getting used to.

Mac gasped, half believing the insane pressure and heat surrounding the top of his cock was a hallucination. He was sure it was real when she moved down a few more inches and a quiet moan slipped out into the air around them. After a moments hesitation she continued until he bottomed out, hitting her cervix. It felt like he was stretching her to the limit, almost tearing her apart she was so full. She loved every stinging twinge.

Mac unclenched his eyes and lifted his head to look at their conjoined bodies while his cock pulsed inside her. He smirked, satisfied.

"Ya can't even take all a my dick." he taunted at her breathlessly, referring to the inch and a half still outside her gripping warmth.

"Just wait, shut up." she muttered, keeping her eyes closed as she started messaging her bundle of nerves, trying to imagine he wasn't him.

Well not exactly. Imagine he was the sweet drugged up version of himself. But when green eyes and blond hair flashed through her mind unexpectedly her inner muscles jolted, squeezing his length quickly before releasing.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he cursed at her when her walls pulsed around him with so much force it almost hurt.

He was genuinely worried she might break his dick if she actually came.

"Git movin'." he ordered at her through clenched teeth.

She only shook her head, eyes still closed, continuing to touch herself. She fully intended on getting off before him. He'd have to wait.

Her muscles continued to randomly clench around his painfully throbbing member while she brought herself closer to the edge. The spasms increasing in number as she got closer. It was pure torture for him, like a massage for his dick straight from hell. She pushed down on his length. A feeling of accomplishment spread through her when she felt her back wall stretching to accommodate his last inch or so and her pelvic bone met his.

Mac let out a particularly soft whine that made her smirk with pride through her haze and a sharp bolt of pleasure run up her spine.

"Make that noise again." she demanded, panting lightly though she hadn't even begun to move on him.

"No." he spat defiantly at her, pissed and embarrassed she'd made something like that come from him.

She rose up off his dick until only his tip was left inside before slamming down hard, right to the bone. Forcefully extracting the same sound from his mouth. She smiled in victory. This may have been her surrender to him but she had won in so many ways herself.

Still circling her clit she used her free hand on his chest for balance as she began a violent rhythm. Thrusting down onto him roughly before rising back up just as quickly. Repeating the bruising action over and over, digging her nails into his chest.

She was losing it, getting so close to the end. Mumbling indiscernible things through labored breaths. One of which sounded too much like "Adam" for Mac's liking. He was downright furious as the reason she'd kept her eyes closed the entire time registered in his brain.

"Looket me bitch!" he growled at her, growing more angry when all she did was ignore his demand and continue to ride him.

"Open yer fuckin' eyes!" he screamed at her, fighting hard to hold off his fast approaching orgasm.

He needed her to see it was him she was fucking, needed to hear her moan his name.

"Kristy!" he groaned pleadingly in one last desperate attempt.

Her eyes snapped open and locked with his icy blue gaze. She came looking into those arctic eyes. Screaming out  _his_  name while spasming in unbearable pleasure, clamping down tight while she rode out her release.

Finally getting what he needed and more Mac let go, not having much choice with her pussy squeezing the life right out of him. The pleasure and pain of her walls pulsing violently on him, milking him for everything he was worth. Making him growl low in this throat before relinquishing a yell as intense pleasure flooded through him.

He came hard, harder than he ever had before. Even on meth. So hard his vision began to blacken around the edges. He couldn't bring himself to fight it, too numbed by the pure bliss running through his nerve endings.

Kristy slumped forward, limbs giving out from doing all the work. She lay on his chest with her ear to his heart, catching her breath and basking in the afterglow. She wondered momentarily why he wasn't cursing at her to get off him and give him his freedom now that they were finished.

Glancing up she saw him passed out, barely breathing.  _'Did I fuck him to death?'_

"Wake the fuck up!" she screamed in his face, mirroring the way he'd so rudely woken her that morning.

When he didn't respond she got a little freaked out.

_'What if his weak tweaker heart gave out while I was riding him to town?'_ Sitting up she delivered a hearty smack to the side of his face. "Mac!"

Relief overtook her when his eyes cracked open and their ocean blue hue came peeking out.

"Damn woman, ya wanted another go all ya had ta do was ask." he mumbled out gruffly, grinning lazily up at her.

Leaning forward Kristy wove her fingers through Mac's hair. Yanking his head backwards as far as his neck would allow before capturing his lips in a bruising, dominating kiss. Forcing her tongue inside his rancid mouth she memorized the taste and feel.

Hell, if it was the last time why not end it with a last kiss. She let his tongue wrestle with hers briefly before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down until she tasted blood. When she heard him moan and felt his dick hardening slightly within her she pulled away. Refusing to get caught up in the moment and allow a second time to happen.

She rose up, letting his cock slip from her confines, not bothering to take the filled condom off him. She busied herself with the cords, ignoring his suggestive words, untying his feet. When it came time for the cuffs she sat next to him, perched on the edge of the bed.

"This is your final warning, understand? Your last chance. Anything else like what you pulled last night and I will kill you." she warned softly, looking into his eyes, the sincerity in her voice reaching Mac.

He knew she was serious this time. Out of all the threats she'd yelled his way this quiet one rang out the loudest. But it didn't mean he would be able to help himself in the future, it was in his nature after all. She didn't expect an answer, staring into his crystals a few seconds longer before reaching underneath the pillow his head had rested on the entire day, pulling out the key.

She unlocked the hand furthest away from her first. Stretching her naked chest across his face. The first test. He could have easily taken her nipple in his mouth and bitten it right off, even after his hand was free. But he refrained, behaving. She was proud of him for passing this subtle test, moving to unlock the other arm before standing back to watch him rub his wrists.

When she returned with his clean clothes he was in her bathroom relieving himself after holding it in all day. She dressed and left his clothes on the bed before lighting a smoke and moving to take the marinating steaks from the fridge.

After he dressed Mac found her outside in front of the grill. A beer and a cigarette in one hand, tongs in the other.

"Where's ma keys an phone?" he demanded, moving to steal her smoke and beer.

"Your cigarettes are on the counter and the beer is in the fridge." she snapped, moving her hand out of reach, not looking up from the meat. "There's a first aid kit next to the smokes. You need to clean your wounds and put fresh bandages on. You'll get your keys and phone back after dinner."

"'M not yer fuckin' boyfriend, aint havin' dinner with ya! 'N 'm sick n' tired a ya doin' nice shit fer me, tryin'a make me like ya!" Mac yelled at her, trying to glare a hole through her head.

"Damn right you aren't my boyfriend. But you are mine according to Walter and I tend to take good care of my things." she retorted, slamming her beer down on the grill's brick encasement, causing it to foam and shoot everywhere.

"I saw your fridge when I fed that mutt. Absolutely bare. Nothing to eat besides a moldy ass piece of pizza sitting on a scale. No medical supplies anywhere to be found." she took a drag, pausing from waving the tongs wildly in his face as she ranted.

She cut him off when he tried bitching about her being in his house and not needing anyone to look after him.

"I once had someone give a shit about me for the first time in my life. Even if I didn't appreciate it or like it or think I needed it and now I'm doing the same for you. Call it paying it forward, karma, whatever. You're getting it whether you want it or not. So you had best just shut up and take it without complaint!" she paused, turning back to the grill and taking a long pull from her now foamy beer. "I thought we had a little unspoken understanding here? You don't say anything when I take care of you. And I don't say anything when you do embarrassing shit like say you love me, or not being able to get it up for a whore, or crying."

Mac didn't know how to react to her whole outburst. She'd basically just admitted to caring about him while telling him he had no choice but to accept it. Her words gave him comfort and that scared the shit out of him, even more than Walter. No one had ever cared about him and here she was forcing it on him. Giving up he threw his hands up in surrender and stormed back into the house before he broke down and latched onto her apron strings figuratively and never let go.

"Make sure you use the antibiotic ointment and bring me another beer!" she yelled after him before he slammed the door shut.  _'Why does he have to make everything into pulling teeth.'_

After the steaks were cooked to perfection she threw together a salad while setting some green beans to boil and some corn to roast on the grill.

"Come eat!" she yelled in Mac's direction where he'd planted himself in front of the tv, not bothering to bring her a beer like she'd asked.

They ate dinner in silence aside from her ordering him to eat some vegetables. Until the one question that'd been killing her all day since she'd seen his bedroom slipped out.

"What's with the spiders?"


	17. Space Vacuum Psychopath

 

The mood had been tense since she'd let him free of his restraints. Thick with awkwardness thanks to her earlier rampage out by the grill. Now it was just downright painful. Mac shifted uncomfortably, a tinge of red staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Unhappy she had seen the physical embodiment of his insanity plastered on his bedroom walls.

"Ain't nuthin', jus a habit." he mumbled out, keeping his eyes on his green beans to avoid her intense scrutinizing gaze.

He hated this, her ability to make him feel like a stupid little kid. Not the way Walter did with fear. But in her own way that made him feel like a teenager fumbling around in the dark. A toddler getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A little boy lost in a big store about to burst out in tears because he can't find his mom. So inadequate, insecure, and needy.

What he hated even more was the fact that he wanted it. He wanted her forced care, her twisted form of mothering. Almost as much as he wanted to fuck her again. His mind wandered back to the first time he'd crawled into her bed, forcing his intimate embrace on her.

How she'd finally relented and started petting him in rough anger-filled motions before they became calm, almost caresses. He stabbed at the beans, loathing himself for wanting to curl up with her stroking him again when he wasn't even high. For dreading going home to his empty house. He resented her for it, for making him crave something that wasn't rough or violent.

"You do it when you're tweaking out, don't you?" she asked softly, continuing when he only stabbed his vegetables in reply, ignoring her.

"Some addicts fix things, some clean obsessively. You sketch. But why spiders?" Kristy watched as he drew a shape in his A1 sauce with a bean over and over, seemingly in his own world, not even hearing her.

It was a spider.

_'He even does it when he's sober. OCD? Coping mechanism? Why do I even bother trying to decipher the crazy.'_ she thought, rolling her eyes at herself before popping a fork full of salad in her mouth. She let the subject fade away, sure whatever symbolism the arachnid held was a sore spot for him.

Mac came out of his trance of anger and longing with a question on the tip of his tongue. The answer to it being the only explanation as to why she did all that she did for him.

"Was' wrong witchyew?" he asked, looking up at her, studying her face like he could read the answer on her scarred skin.

Her entire persona radiated strength and durability. Had he never touched her he'd have wondered if he would find steel machinery and wires underneath her skin like a cyborg.

Kristy sat for a moment considering his question with a furrowed brow, chewing the morsel of meat in her mouth while formulating an answer.

"I'm a type of psychopath I suppose." she stated, sipping her beer before continuing. "I didn't feel emotions for a long time, had no empathy for fellow creatures. Emotionally bankrupt if you will. Say someone punched me in the face. I'd punch back out of reflex, but I would not be angry."

She continued with a little more enthusiasm on a subject she'd never been able to discuss with another person before. "And believe me I've looked into this, short of going to a shrink and getting locked away I've diagnosed myself as a space vacuum psychopath. A whole new classification I made myself."

When Mac made a face that plainly said 'what the fuck' she proceeded to explain her reasoning. "Regular psychopaths prey upon the real and deeper emotions of people who care about them. Of individuals who can love and feel. In other words of the people they use, abuse, toy with, lie to and hurt. I never had any such need. I was just a blank slate. A plane flying on autopilot."

She paused momentarily, shoving a fork full of steak in and talking around it as she chewed. "I was completely void, empty of anything and everything. Like space. Until I saw a lab for the first time. It was like a kick start to the need, the hunger. Cooking became my only source of feeling but it would fade as soon as I was done. Getting sucked up by whatever black void that was inside me like an endless vacuum. I'm different because I could fulfill my need without harming a person. I would get what I need from a process rather than what the others do."

"Why ya talkin' like thas tha past? Yer still a fucked up space whatever right?" he asked, confused.

Kristy visibly stiffened, no longer enjoying the conversation.

"Sort of. Not really. That's the way it used to be until...I found something better.." she trailed off, cramming in as much salad as her mouth could hold.

"Wad ya find?" Mac demanded, sensing she was finally getting closer to the real answer he was looking for behind all the psycho babble bullshit.

She chewed slowly, avoiding his insistent stare, shoveling in more food as soon as there was room.

"Goddamnit answer me!" he roared, slamming his fists down on the table when she tried reaching for a cob of corn, causing several to bounce off onto the floor.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, leaving them stuck on the ceiling while she made her confession. "A hick in a shitty red Chevy."

"Was' that gotta do with ya feelin' shit?" he questioned at her vague answer. She was obviously talking about him but she wasn't connecting the dots.

She abandoned her study of the ceiling to scowl at him. "That first day you ran me off the highway I was pissed, absolutely livid. So much so that I almost shot you. It seems anything concerning you makes me feel every emotion a regular human should. Even before I actually met you. Right down to the giddiness I got from slashing your tires." she snapped out, feeling embarrassed heat fill her face.

_'Means she aint gunna kill me no matter what shit I pull, bitch was bluffin' earlier. She needs me.'_ Mac grinned at her smugly, crossing this arms and sitting back in his chair.

"Shut up." she hissed, jumping up to grab another beer from the fridge and avoid the gloat-fest that was bound to ensue from the ego boost she'd just given him.

She stood in the kitchen downing the whole thing to stall before grabbing another and trudging back into the dining room.

"So." Mac began, leaning forward on his forearms on the table. "Ya got feelin's fer 'Ol Mac now do ya?" he teased, smirking at her like it was going out of style.

"That's not what I said!" she growled at him before grabbing her plate and his to storm back into the kitchen.

One of the times she passed him shuttling back and fourth to get the food put away Mac reached out to grab a handful of her plump behind, earning a smack to the face with one of the cobs of floor-corn.

She hated the hypocrisy of her actions as she packed up the rest of the steaks, beans, and corn in a doggy bag for him. Returning to the dining room where Mac was still looking entirely too pleased with himself she dropped the bag in front of him. Fishing his keys and phone from her pockets she tossed them at him.

"I deleted all the whores numbers. Get out." she spat at him while snatching her beer from the table and walking away.

Mac pocketed his items, standing to follow out to the back patio and pester her some more. He could justify his yearning to stay if she wanted him to leave.

"Wutchu jealous?" he taunted, surprisingly not the least bit bothered at her messing in his phone.  _'Whores aint gonna do it no more anyway after tha top shelf pussy I been treated to today.'_

"I don't need you dying from STD's." she grumbled, seating herself in a lounge chair and lighting up a cigarette.

"Why are you still here? You're free to go." she threw his way with a wave of her hand, keeping her eyes trained on the landscape stained blood red by the fading sun.

"Maybe I'm fittin' ta stay a while seein' as I got a bitch head over heels jumpin' at tha chance ta take care a me." he retorted, turning an embarrassing truth into a cocky boast with a twirl of his poison tongue.

She didn't say anything, just knocking back half her beer in large gulps.  _'Of course.'_ she thought cynically.

"Whatever I'm going out." she told him, making her way back into the house with him hot on her heels

"Where we goin'?" he asked as he followed Kristy into her bedroom with his boots clomping along the floors.

She gave a short laugh while setting down her beer on the vanity and her cigarette in a nearby ashtray. " _I_  am going to the bar."

She figured with no work tomorrow why not go get drunk at the one place where he automatically seemed to leave her alone. Devon was sure to be there and he was acceptable company. He never got handsy and when he drank the best gossip seeped out of him.

Mac watched appreciatively from the seat he'd taken up on her bed as she peeled her clothes off. A small twinge of satisfaction pricked him when he realized she'd be going out un-showered. Leaving his sweat on her skin and the slickness he'd created in between her legs lingering inside her.

Feeling particularly sullied after today's events Kristy chose a white pencil dress, forgoing undergarments to prevent lines. She slipped into her standard black pumps before dragging the vanity chair back to its rightful place and applying light makeup. All the while finishing her beer and smoke.

She caught Mac eyeing her in the mirror and was pleased with the desire she found plainly on his face. She tsked at him, waving a finger at him in the mirror.  _'Not for you.'_

"Comeon already, lets fuckin' go!" he snapped at being caught lusting after her.

"Go on!" she dismissed, waving towards the door. "You aren't coming with me. If you so happen to choose to frequent the same hole in the wall as I then so be it. But we are not going together." she continued, fetching her clutch from the closet and shoving her cigarettes inside.

"Wouldn' want me drivin' home drunk would ya?" he taunted while following her out the door. "What with carein' bout me an all." he added just to get under her skin while she made her way to the car.

She slammed her door and hit the lock button. Cursing when he simply reached inside the passenger's windowless expanse and yanked the lock back up. She slammed the gear in drive and started speeding away with Mac half hanging out before he hopped in and slammed the door behind him.

"Wen tha' fucker ya gonna clean tha glass outta here?" he muttered, swiping some off the arm rest.

"You clean it asshole, you're the one who blew my windows out!" she angrily retorted at him, causing him to chuckle.

Kristy smirked when she pulled into the parking lot full speed. Locking her arms against the wheel she slammed on the breaks into a spot, sending Mac flying into the dash in a heap. While he was busy cursing at her and un-crumpling himself from the space on the floor in between the dash and the seat she was attempting a quick getaway.

Which was thwarted by heels and gravel.

One wrong step and she was sprawling onto the hood of a brand new shiny corvette. Kristy recovered herself quickly, stepping back to admire the fine piece of machinery that had just saved her from a nasty face full of dirt and rocks.

"Damn, the stingray doesn't even come out until two-thousand fourteen." she whispered to herself. One of the few perks of residing in Michigan had been the Detroit auto show. After being dragged to it year after year by Joe Kristy had eventually developed a slight case of auto aficionadoism.

"Jus a fuckin' car." Mac miffed, annoyed at her being so impressed with an expensive hunk of metal on wheels.

"Who the hell in this podunk piece of shit town would be driving this beauty?" she asked herself aloud, not acknowledging him.

Mac knew exactly who.


	18. Paybacks a Bitch

 

Mac grabbed a hold of her upper arm, digging his fingers into her soft flesh and the hard muscle underneath.

"Ya aint goin' in there, les go back ta yer place." he grumbled in answer to her rhetorical question, attempting to drag her back towards the Denali.

"Get the fuck off me." she hissed at him, yanking her arm from his grasp.

She'd have a nice Mac-mitt shaped bruise encircling it within the hour.

"I'm going to do whatever I please and if that means sitting in there getting drunk with your brother while you stare at me like a psycho from across the room. Then so be it!" she told him icily, turning away and trotting towards the front door the best she could in the gravel.  _'I need to get on Walter about paving this shit.'_

When Mac caught up to her and tried grabbing for her again she spun around on him, dangerously sharp fingernail pointed inches from his nose.

"I said I was feeling emotions again but I didn't specify which ones. Right about now I'm plenty pissed off but remorse and empathy haven't quite reacquainted themselves with me yet." she lied through her teeth.

When it came to Mac she had more empathy and remorse than she could handle. "So I suggest you get it through your thick head and keep you hands away from me or I will hurt you."

She continued her trek and made it a foot shy of the Mesa's porch when a calloused hand jerked her backwards by the wrist.

"Fuck off Mac!"

Devon's head swung towards the direction of the parking lot when he heard the now familiar tenor of Krystal's voice.

_'Fucker'll never learn.'_ he thought to himself as the sound of a slap rang out over the jukebox.

"Dad, better get some whisky ready. They're here." he called out to Walter at the end of the bar.

His announcement got the attention of the blond in the corner occupying one of the two pool tables with his buddies. They weren't the type of locals to frequent this place. Clean cut, expensive clothes, good manners for the most part. They just felt like slumming it for the night instead of driving to a higher class bar a few towns over.

Devon anticipated the show that was about to go down as he heard Krystal's heels thunderously pounding against the porch from her walking so quickly with anger. She came through the door a whirlwind wrapped in a tight white dress. Her forceful steps made her breasts bounce with a vengeance as she made her way over to the stool next to his. Where a glass of Jack on the rocks had already been placed for her by Walter.

"I take it your lesson went in one ear and right out the other?" Devon asked with an amused smile.

Her only reply was to gulp down the amber liquid and slam her glass back down before reaching over the bar to grab the bottle.

"That bad huh?" he asked with a snicker. Mac came trudging in a moment later, quite a sight with all his bandages and scrapes. As well as a fresh pink hand print on his cheek.  _'Note to self. Never ever piss her off.'_

Mac slithered up behind her, pressing himself against her back. Caging her in with his arms on either side of her against the bar. He used his right hand to sweep her hair off the shoulder nearest to his brother before leaning in close to her ear.

"Jus remember who's dick ya came all over taday." he rasped loud enough for Devon to hear before pushing off the bar and sauntering over to where his usual group of fellow ruffians resided at the second pool table.

Her knuckles were strained white over the glass that was on the verge of shattering in her iron grasp. Devon was staring at her in wide eyed shock, not daring to ask but dying to.

After she knocked back several more hearty glasses he chanced it. "So. You and Mac huh?"

Kristy turned her head towards Devon slowly with an evil glare arranged on her features. He jumped a little, genuinely scared. She looked downright creepy, like Mac's bloodlust twin.

"Never mind we don't have to talk about it." he quickly offered, trying to discreetly scoot his seat further away from her.

Once he looked sufficiently cowed she resumed her binge drinking. Trying to block out Mac's loud boasting and rude comments about how he bagged the ice queen. His bullshit story was so far from the truth she itched to stomp over there and tell her much more entertaining version.  _'I'm sure his buddies would much more enjoy hearing about me making him my bitch.'_

"I know he was tied down. I bet he begged." Devon offered tentatively, trying to make her feel better.

She turned to him with a small half smile, thankful he acknowledged the truth even if he was the only one who knew it.

"Oh you have no idea." she muttered with a smirk.

Kristy felt a tap on her shoulder, immediately tensing.

"Didn't you get the point when I told you to fuck off the first five times." she growled, not bothering to look over her shoulder.

"Well I apologize, I was only coming over to see if you'd give me the honor of this dance." came a lighthearted reply from behind her.

She swiveled her seat around, coming face to face with Mr. Balloon Animal.

She noted his crisp baby blue button down, the tiny Lacost alligator peeking back at her.  _'Hello corvette.'_ He smelled like expensive cologne and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled back to reveal a Cartier rolex.

"Twice in one day? It must be fate." he told her, flashing one of his sickeningly charming smiles, offering his hand to her.

"Or a painfully small town." she replied, accepting it on the grounds of royally pissing Mac off who was now seething silently in the corner.

Adam lead her over to the small dance space in front of the jukebox. Leaving her momentarily to slip a few quarters in and select a song. During which time she flipped Mac the bird and made a show of shoving her breasts up, making sure they were nicely on display.

Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'I need you' came from the speakers as Adam turned back to her.

"Sorry, they don't have many adequate choices in slow songs." he apologized, weaving one arm around her back and using the other to clasp her hand in a traditional pose.

"Don't lie, you chose it because it's seven minutes long." she replied with a coy smile, easily falling in line with his small three step. He grinned down at her, guilty as charged.

They slowly twirled around the small space, perfectly fluid and in sync with each other. "So tell me. What is a grocery clerk doing driving around a corvette that's not even available to the public yet?" she asked, looking up into his emerald eyes.

"How presumptuous of you." he teased, mimicking her earlier words. "Maybe I came here in a dusty pickup" he continued, releasing his hold on her back to twirl her.

When she came back she released her hand from his, slipping her arms around his neck. Allowing him to rest his hands on her lower back, their steps becoming a simple back and fourth shuffle.

"Honestly my family is filthy rich. But I believe in working for what you get. Hence the summer job while I'm home." When she raised a questioning brow at the cherry red contradiction sitting outside he added "The car was a welcome home gift from my dad, I'm not keeping it but I couldn't just leave it there in the driveway looking all sad and lonely.". He grinned playfully before admitting "I drive a 77 ford pinto.".

Kristy couldn't help but cackle loudly at his pathetic excuse for a car. "That's horrible!" she laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see Mac glaring at her.

She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I know but It's mine and I love it." he replied, laughing with her before launching into the story of how he'd gotten the monstrosity.

She tried to listen, she really did. But the southern twang in the lyrics and the whining guitar kept her mind and eyes swirling back to coveralls and burning sapphire glares. Shifting her head she stared right back at Mac, keeping her traitorous eyes trained on him. Idiotically wishing it was him swaying her in his arms to the slow southern rock song.

_"I'm tryna tell you I love you_

_In each and every way_

_Im tryna tell you I need you_

_Much more than just a piece of leg"_

She sang along silently, mouthing the words at him against another guy's neck. Mac's grip tightened on his pool stick at her taunting him. Getting even more furious when the preppy prick turned them and he could no longer watch her watch him over Adam's shoulder. Instead getting a view of the blond bastard slipping his hands lower, onto her ass. Burying his face in her hair to take in her scent.

Mac's self control snapped when the song ended and they pulled slightly apart. Him leaning in for a kiss and her about to give it up. Give up his lips to another man. He slammed the stick down on the table.

"Git yer fuckin' hands off 'er pretty boy." he yelled out as he stalked his way over to them.

They pulled back from the almost kiss and her hands slid off Adam's shoulders but he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"It looks as though she's quite content with where my hands are." Adam replied calmly, sizing Mac up as he approached.

"Aint er call ta make." Mac growled, taking hold of Kristy's arm in much the same fashion as earlier, yanking her away from Adam's embrace.

"Mac cut the shit you don't own me." She hissed from her forced place by his side, trying to pry his fingers off her.

"Did he do this to you?" Adam asked her, motioning with a sweep of his hand to the state of her skin.

"Why don't ya run along back ta tha country club. What I done ta her aint none a yer business. Less ya wanna know how good I fucked 'er earlier taday." Mac bragged, grinning wide to show off his rotten smile.

Adam winced at the sight, not able to believe she would willingly touch the degenerate. "Yeah right, in your twisted dreams loser."

"She's so tight it oughta be a dream. Too bad you'll never know." Mac retorted, his facial expressions of pleasure exaggerating his point.

Kristy had finally gotten out of his grasp just as Adam gripped Mac up by the front of his coveralls. Intending to slam him up against a wall and teach the hick some manners. She didn't know what came over her but when she saw Adam's hands on Mac her instinct to protect kicked in.

Before either of them could swing at one another, or bat an eyelash. A small fist was connecting with the side of Adam's clean shaven jaw, his surprise forcing him to drop his hold on Mac. He looked at the girl who'd just clocked him in the face in confusion. "What the hell?"

"Don't you fucking touch him." she growled out menacingly with an insane gleam in her eyes, pushing Adam back with a shove to the chest at every other word.

"Well excuse me for trying to defend your honor. It appears you don't have any." Adam spat, becoming angry at her defending Mac.

There was no retort from her. Before she could form one she was being lifted off her feet and swung through the air until her stomach connected with a rock hard shoulder, knocking the wind out of her. An upside down blue material covered butt came into her line of vision along with dirty work boots.  _'Fucking Mac.'_

"Mac goddamnit put me down!" she roared at his backside, trying her best to punch him in the spleen.

His only answer was the sharp sting of his palm spread wide, connecting with her ass cheek as he carried her down a back hallway and out the rear door of the Luna Mesa.

"Ya think jus cuz ya defend me yer off tha hook?" he growled back at her, smacking her behind once more.

She was getting terribly turned on by his manhandling her, something she wasn't used to, always being the one to dominate.

"Aint even close, yer gonna pay fer bein' a lil slut." he continued, landing a third blow before dropping her hard on her back atop a crate beside the bar's back door.

She tried to fight him but adrenaline and lust were powering his calculating actions and alcohol was dulling hers. Zip ties pulled seemingly out of nowhere fastened her wrists together tightly, another one securing them to the gas line running up the face of the building behind the crate.

Kristy was spread out, restrained, and vulnerable to his will. "Fuck."

"Paybacks a bitch princess." he sneered at her, showing off row upon row of neglected teeth before slowly unzipping his suit.

* * *

_Listen to Mac & Krystal's song here_ [ [ X ]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raVMb0xhRsI)

 


	19. Breaking

 

Devon watched the train wreck unfold in awe. How could she fuck it up so bad so quick? And to stand up for Mac of all people no less.

He had a daydream so to speak for his possible little sister to date O'Brien, have a healthy relationship, get engaged, then married, pop out a few kids, and live the white picket fence life. But with one swing Devon's crackship went blowing away like dust in the wind.

Krystal chose the life filled with dirt and pain without hesitation, she chose Mac.

He supposed it was a stupid idea anyways. She'd probably get bored and depressed, overdosing on pills when she'd find him sleeping with his secretary. She wasn't cut out for that life.

Walter grasped his trusty bat just underneath the counter. He couldn't have Mac rearranging pretty boy's face. Too many legal connections in his family.

So when it was his little star cooker to crack the O'Brien kid in the face he was surprised to say the least as he watched her attack the guy. Viciously defending his eldest son with shocking devotion. She was showing Mac true family, loyalty, support. All things that could prove dangerous if she ever decided to turn on Walter.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Devon asked as he watched Mac haul Krystal over his shoulder and out the back service entrance.

Walter shook his head. "Nah, that's her jam to get out of. The day she convinced me to spare his worthless life Mac became her problem." he secretly hoped Mac would piss her off enough that she would finally snap and kill him.

Mac gazed down, devouring the sight of her spread out and restrained in that refined white dress. He wanted to rip it from her body, shred it. But he very well couldn't have her walking back to the car naked for any asshole to see. That shit was for his eyes only. So he settled for yanking the delicate material up over her hips, past her taunt stomach, shoving the dress upwards until her generous mounds were exposed.

He crawled up her along with the ivory cloth, ducking his head to latch onto her dusky nipple. When he neared her rigid bud Kristy spat at him, booze throwing her off her mark, sending the globber flying over his shoulder.

Mac slapped her, making her head wrench to the side and her cheek sting. He didn't even put that much force into it, a blow considered a love tap as far as Mac's caliber of violence was concerned.

"Yew gotta death wish tonight bitch?" he yelled at her, seizing her jaw in his hand, forcing her to face him. "First teasin' me, rubbin' up against that fucker, dirty slut." He squeezed harder when she rolled her eyes, making her wince.

"Then ya dare almost give up them lips." He started to shake, replaying the scene that happened not minutes ago in his head. "Ther mine!" he roared in her face before slamming his mouth against hers.

When she denied his tongue entrance Mac pulled away, tangling his hand in her hair to slam her head back against the wood, causing her to gasp, creating an entrance for his serpent. He dove in, claiming every inch of her mouth as his. Kristy kept completely still, making her tongue lie flat unless his was exploring underneath hers. Not willing to give him anything.

"Hell, alla you is mine." he gasped out when he pulled away for a breath, speaking right against her lips.

"Say it." he demanded.

Kristy let out a short condescending laugh. "You're pathetic."

Mac bashed her head against the crate repeatedly, determined to beat the submission into her, moving his grip down to her throat. "Fuckin' say it, yer ma bitch an yew know it!"

"I. Will never. Be yours." she rasped out, trying to hang on to consciousness, denying the telltale twinge that resulted from her neck being encircled.

He knew damn well what it did to her, just another attempt at proving his point.

Mac let out a scream of rage and released his hold on her to flip her body over roughly. Making the zip tie connecting her cuffed hands to the pipe twist. He drug her along the wood until her legs were barely touching the ground and her ass was exposed. Bent over the edge, sending splinters stabbing into her naked front.

He reared back and landed a sharp smack to her ass. Repeating and switching cheeks until his hand was killing him and her bottom was an angry red to match the belt scars marring her peach shaped derriere.

"You finished yet? My mother beat you to that long ago and outdid you." She laughed bitterly. "You'll have to use something harder than your hand if you want me feeling anything more than a little sting past that scar tissue." she mocked, instructing him in her own beating.

"You'll fuckin' feel this." he snarled as he quickly shoved his boxers down and rammed into her from behind.

Her barely wet walls made for a rough friction filled entrance and his eyes rolled back at feeling himself sheathed inside her bare.

Kristy growled at the intrusion. A more favorable reaction than the pained gasp she was about to emit at him stretching her so abruptly. She was still sore from earlier and it hurt like a bitch to say the least. The remnants of her left over slickness from their previous encounter was the one merciful thing preventing him from tearing her insides to shreds. He was right, she felt it.

She'd held back the best she could while he was wailing away on her ass but there was no preventing the gush of arousal that bathed Mac's cock when he drove in to the hilt the third time.

"Yeaaah ya feelin' it now aint'cha." he sneered, slamming into her again, digging her hipbones into the edge of the crate.

"I might feel it but I refuse to come for you." she hissed triumphantly over her shoulder at him.

She set her mind to thinking about the diseases he was putting in her body with each shove. Opposed to how good his naked dick felt sliding in and out of her pussy. Right again he was, condoms sucked as far as feeling went. She laid her head down on the wooden planks. Concentrating on keeping her muscles limp, reverting into her mind. Willing the numbness to take over that was always absent in Mac's presence, she filled her mind with her mother.

Mac went to town on her, pummeling into her over and over. He looked down, appreciating the sight of her outer lips clinging to his length every time he withdrew and the ring of lubrication that seeped out when he slammed back in. She was soaked. He grinned as her beet red cheeks giggled every time he hit home with a wet smack. Moving his gaze down along her destroyed back, he watched as her body lamely jarred against the wood with each thrust.

He gripped her ebony strands, stretching himself out along her back when her neck could bend backwards no more. Wrenching his hold to the side he gazed into the eyes of an outright zombie. She was gone, totally absent, just an empty vessel. That explained the lack of satisfying spasms he'd experienced inside her the first time. She grinned in victory creepily at him, the sight making his gut churn with something quite the opposite of pleasure.

"Ugh-uh bitch ya gonna come all over this dick, git back out here." he growled, pulling out of her unceremoniously.

He flipped her onto her back, wrenching her legs apart when they loosely fell together in a heap to the side. Mac never cared before if a woman got off. But for her it was a form of punishment. When she came for him, because of him, he won.

Keeping his eyes trained on her face he lowered his foul mouth to her pussy, delving his tongue inside her, savoring the flavor of her on his taste buds. He decided to get what he craved so many nights ago. Turning his face to the soft flesh of her inner thigh, a rare unmarked spot on her body. He sank his decaying teeth in deep, filling his mouth with her copper tang before returning to her snatch.

Kristy let out a shriek when pain ripped through her mental reprieve. She came out of it disoriented and panting. She was on her back and Mac was nowhere in sight. A wave of intense pleasure radiated from her core tearing a moan from her lips, sending her tender skull flying back into the hard surface behind it. A chuckle accompanied by fingers entering her made her head snap up. Craning as far as her restraints would allow she found Mac watching from between her legs, blood dripping down his face mixed with her juices.

She watched while he withdrew his glistening fingers only to suck each one clean slowly before waggling his tongue at her and diving back in. He'd never enjoyed eating a girl out so much before. Relishing her sounds of reluctant pleasure, her taste, and texture.

"Oh you fucking bastard." she moaned out breathily when he surrounded her clit and began suckling at it.

Mac replied by invading her with his fingers again, curling them upwards and assaulting her innermost sensitive spot. He was rewarded with a clenching on his digits that made his cock throb longingly.

"Thas right, cum fer Mac." he taunted before attacking with his mouth again.

He worked on her relentlessly, toying with her. Bringing her right to the edge before pulling away and starting over again until she was almost sobbing with need.

"Say it an I'll make ya cum harder than yew ever done before." he bragged with another swipe of his tongue. "Tell me who ya b'long ta, tell me who owns this here fuckin' cunt!" Mac commanded against her over sensitive nub, making her cry out again.

Kristy turned her head to the side, fighting the words like mad. She was on fire, every nerve completely strung out, begging for release. Mac licked the length of her slit, bottom to top and she broke a little.

"Please Mac!" she whined desperately, yanking at her ties.

Mac broke a little himself. His head snapped up at her plea and he gave up his teasing. Pushing her back further onto the crate he climbed on and mounted her. Pounding inside her animalisticly. Her back arched, already abused brain bashing against the wood once more. Open-mouthed she screamed from the pain of his suit rubbing against her bite and the delicious rush she felt as he rattled her entire frame with his jolts. Her legs wrapped around his hips on their own accord, heels digging into his ass, urging him on.

"Harder." she shakily breathed out, loosing it completely.

_'Damn, aint no bitch ever asked fer more.'_ Mac thought with amazement.

He obliged, viciously slamming into her with everything he had. Laying his body down on top of hers as her legs bent and squeezed along his ribs, sending him plunging deeper. He slid his arms under her to wrap around her back and grasp her shoulders for leverage, unconcerned by the extremely intimate position they had taken up. He was fucking her right across the surface with a vengeance while she made unrecognizable noises. Coming out in broken whimpers as her body was jarred by the continuous impact.

Once during his furious pace Mac's hips angled slightly upward, ramming into just the right place. He didn't lie. She came harder than she ever had before, so hard her muscles pushed his cock right out of her core with the first clenching wave of her orgasm.

"Fuckin' Christ!" He ground out, forced to use all his weight just to get back inside her spasming confines.

He rode out her peak with shallow frantic thrusts, burying his face in her neck when he felt his balls drawing up to his body.

"Yer makin' me fuckin' love yew." he gasped out almost silently against her skin as he continued pummeling out his assault.

She was coming down now, shaking all around him, legs releasing him to flap limply from his erratic movements.

She was still lucid enough to feel him nearly double in size inside her. Burying himself as deep as he could get before he howled out while she felt hot jets of liquid shooting inside her, making her feel even fuller if it were possible.

With one last jerking thrust he fell completely on top of her, unconcerned at how labored his weight was making her pulls for air. The creak of the back door's hinges made her head wench to the side and allowed Mac's face to slip even further into her neck. He was still too wrapped up in his endorphin high to register the sound or the movement of her jaw as she mouthed silent words at someone.

"A little help would be nice!" she wheezed out, pulling at the zip ties cutting into her skin. Her audible words made Mac's head shoot up, searching for who she was talking to. "Oh for fucks sake Devon learn how to read lips."

Mac spied his little brother a few feet away. Instead of getting up to beat his ass Mac pressed his body closer to hers, furious Devon was even glimpsing the skin he couldn't cover.

"Git the fuck outta here b'fore I rip them bug eyes right outta yer skull!" he snarled, face contorting with rage.

He didn't even make it a step towards the door before Kristy was growling out her own threat.

"If you don't cut me loose Devon you know you'll be sorry later." She didn't need to use gory details to get hers across, the malice in her tone was enough.

Devon stopped, conflict plainly showing on his face. "It's simple, who're you more afraid of." she hissed out, narrowing her eyes at him.

A second later he was walking towards them, pocket knife drawn. He worked quickly to saw through the plastic. Lucky Mac's hands were still pinned under her back and their combined weight.

" _Now_   get the fuck out of here." she commanded while rubbing her wrists behind her captor's head.

Mac assumed she'd be fighting to get him off her as soon as she was free. But he was disturbed and surprised to find her wrapping her legs around him, heels digging into his ass to keep him in place. She grabbed a handful of his wife-beater, yanking it up until it reached his neck before trailing her hands downwards again as far as they could reach. A shiver ran through him when she lightly drug her fingernails up his back. Repeating the action in a downward motion, continuing her soothing gesture until his face returned to the crook of her neck.

He was giving in to his earlier desires just for a moment. Letting himself have just this one little piece of forbidden comfort. Mac was almost lulled to sleep when she turned her face into his, swollen lips meeting his ear.

"I'm not yours but you sure as hell are mine." she whispered sweetly before sinking her nails into his skin deep, ripping them up the length of his back.

Mac tore away from her with a pained yell, landing on his ass on the ground with her maniacal laughter ringing through the night. He could feel the blood running down his back in rivulets, his undershirt falling down and sticking to the wounds.

He gripped the side of the crate, pulling himself up. Anger giving way to pride at the sight before him.

"Ma cum drippin' outta yer cunt says different." he told her smugly with a satisfied leer. "Open up, lemmie see ma handiwork." he growled when she snapped her legs closed.

Mac wrenched them apart to quickly snap a photo with his phone, making sure to catch the bloody indentions of his teeth on her thigh in the frame as well.

"Thas gonna be ma new wallpaper." he told her with a smirk.

Kristy kicked out at him, making her way off the crate to stand.

"That's fine, Devon's got you tied to my bed as his, we had a real good laugh over that one." she threw back at him while busying herself with searching for her heels that had gone flying during his rigorous pounding.

She started pulling her dress down when a warm substance leaking down her thigh reminded her of what he'd done.

"You're a real special kind of idiot aren't you?" she snapped, grabbing a hold of his beater, tearing in from his frame, ripping the material right down the middle.

"Tha fuck bitch?" he grumbled at her, standing back to watch as she used the portion not saturated in his blood to soak up the seamen river gushing from her abused hole, using another part of the material to dab at the bite mark

"I'm going to get knocked up with your demon spawn now!" she screamed at him, throwing the ruined shirt at his face.

She was on a birth control three month shot. She just wanted him to live in hell the next couple weeks until she got her period.

Mac blanched visibly at the thought of children. Never had a woman he dumped his load inside lived longer than a couple weeks before dying on the stained mattress in the cave.

"Won't mind pushin' ya down a set a stairs." he offered, fully intending on following through if she was in fact carrying his offspring.

"Fat chance. You're going to be a daddy if I don't drink it to death." she snapped, wrenching her dress down the rest of her exposed body and stomping her way back into the bar.

Leaving Mac standing outside open-mouthed with his flaccid dick still hanging from the open expanse of his coveralls.

"Holy shit." Walter muttered at the disaster marching its way back towards its accustomed seat next to his favorite son.

Her pretty white dress was now marred with dirt, her straitened silky hair was snarled into a rats nest and blood was trickling down her inner thigh, smearing as she walked.

She hauled herself over the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey before shooting him an evil look. 

_'_ _Why not fuck with him too, It's not like he made an effort to help me.'_ she thought vindictively.

"Congratulations Walter, you're going to be a grandfather." she spat out before taking a long pull straight from the bottle and slamming it back on the bar.


	20. Bilingual Body Shots

 

Something primal in him enjoyed the image of Krystal pregnant as he adjusted himself and zipped up. Mac imagined her laid up in  _his_  bed, stomach stretched round and swollen, full of something  _he_  put inside her. Completely his.

What would come after the pregnancy though made him shudder. He wasn't equipped mentally or emotionally to deal with a baby. He could just as easily imagine himself creeping up to the crib with a baseball bat. All spun out, higher than a kite, in the middle of a mood swing. Bashing it to a bloody pulp to stop the screeching wails. God forbid it actually survived the both of them, that child would be the Antichrist incarnate.

Mac strode inside with thoughts of coat hangers and staircases swirling in his head. Even plans to take her to some kind of doctor and get her fixed after the little problem was dealt with. He failed to rejoin his buddies in the corner, instead stalking to the other seat beside her. Just in time to take in the horrified expression on Walter's face.

"Should you really be sucking down whiskey like it's water of you're pregnant?" he questioned, attempting to grab the bottle away only to have it snatched from her hands by Mac first.

"She don' know shit fer sure yet an if she is, she aint gonna be fer long." Mac snarled at him, downing an unhealthy portion before sliding the fifth back to her.

"If you're man enough to dump your load, you're man enough to dump diapers." she taunted him, taking another gulp.

She made a sound of appreciation as the fiery liquid scorched a path down her scream shredded throat.

Any retort Mac had was lost as undisguised comments about white trash met his ears from the pool table farthest from the bar. Turning to look back he found the trust fund gang were still present. Throwing a filthy grin towards the light haired one glaring in their direction Mac wrapped his hand around the metal leg of Kristy's bar stool. Yanking it towards his until she was flush against him, sending another black smirk Adam's way.

A scoff at Mac's petty, false, show of ownership left her mouth before Devon's gag made Kristy turn her attention to him, taking in his look of revulsion.

"What? You're not excited to be an uncle? I bet auntie Regina will just love it." she threw his way sarcastically, continuing her unladylike practice of plundering the booze bottle.

"No, I just can't believe you fucked that nasty tweaker again." he replied, wrinkling his nose is disgust at his brother. "If you go apologize maybe there's a chance O'Brien will forgive you." Devon added before he could stop himself.

The look she gave him clearly said "run motherfucker run" but he was rooted to his seat, afraid to move. She raised her voice only to override Mac's snarl.

"First of all, as you could see, I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter jackass. Second, do I ever give you my opinion on your fucked up sex life? No, I keep it to myself. If I want to jump on 'that nasty tweaker's pecker I don't need your approval you condescending little shit! And third it'll be a cold night in hell before I apologize or choose that puffed up peacock over Mac." she ranted, eyes going wide, hand smacking over her already bruised mouth as she realized what she had drunkenly blurted out.

"Damn right, ya know nobody'll fuck ya like I- oof" She interjected Mac's boast with an elbow to his ribs, glaring at him fiercely.

Walter watched as Kristy polished off the rest of the whiskey while playing keep away with Mac for the last sip.

"God damn it why won't you just let me get plastered in peace!" she demanded, holding the almost empty bottle at an arms length, keeping Mac at bay with a palm to his face.

"I am so sick of…what's your last name?" she asked Walter while hopping up from her seat and out of Mac's reach, downing the final gulp victoriously.

"Garcia." Walter answered tiredly, taking the empty bottle from her. He sent a silent prayer of thanks upward that closing time was only two hours away.

"Ah. I am so sick of Garcia men it isn't even funny," she grumbled, snatching her clutch off the bar and staggering towards the front door. Her steps were clumsy thanks to the booze and Mac's vicious handiwork between her legs.

"Cool it puppy dog, I'm only going out to smoke. You don't need to follow me." she mocked with a giggle over her shoulder at Mac who was following closely, the alcohol finally effecting her mood.

"Walter, get the tequila out when I get back, I want to celebrate this little bambino!" she shouted towards the bar, rubbing her nonexistent belly.

"Mujer loca tiene que ser cortado."  _Crazy woman needs to be cut off._  Walter replied mostly to himself, shaking his head.

"Mierda, tengo mucho más potable a hacer viejo!"  _Bullshit old man I have plenty more drinking to do!_   she shot back, taking Walter by surprise.

Her cackling laugh at Walter's stunned face carried with her as she made her way outside. With the sound of dragging steel toed boots following close behind her clicking heels.

"Ya speak spick?" Mac questioned curiously, lighting his cigarette and leaning up against the wall across from her place on the porch railing.

"I speak several languages, including Spanish." she corrected him after taking a drag and clanging her lighter shut.

"Prove it." he commanded with a jerk of his chin.

He had to admit she looked damn sexy in the soft glow coming off the lights strung about the porch, even more so now that she was all dirty and ruffed up.

"Devo farti sentire in modo inadeguato il mio pezzo ignorante di spazzatura."  _I must make you feel so inadequate, my ignorant piece of trash_. she murmured, her words seeping out with smoke as she tilted her head at him. "That's Italian."

"I don' speak wop but I know ya called me stupid." he growled with a snarling expression.

"Peut-être, mais je pourrais vous enseigner tellement si vous vouliez apprendre."  _Maybe, but I could teach you so much if you wanted to learn._ she replied with a smile, making her voice extra breathy to accent the language. "French."

"Вы делаете меня с ума, я чувствую себя слишком много, когда вы находитесь рядом со мной."  _You make me crazy, I feel too much when you are near me._  she continued, telling him things she would never admit in English. "Russian."

"Ba mhaith liom a titim ina chodladh fillte i do armas."  _I want to fall asleep wrapped in your arms._  she whispered, looking longingly at him.

"Tha fuck was that?" he asked with irritation, becoming a little uncomfortable at the way she said the strange words.

"Gaelic." she told him with a small laugh. "It's the language of the leprechaun folk."

"Vos es ut me ames."  _You're making me love you._ she quoted his earlier words. Words he probably didn't even remember whispering in the throes of passion. "Latin."

"Du bist mein, egal wie viel Sie es zu leugnen."  _You are mine, no matter how much you deny it._ she muttered with a sly smile, looking up at him through her lashes. "German."

"A'ight I get it, yer a fuckin' genius." Mac spat, scowling at her.

Kristy laughed before sucking in another lung full of smoke.

"You asked for a demonstration." she reminded him with a shrug.

"How'd ya learn alla that?" he questioned, taking another drag off his own.

"Until Joe let me into the lab I spent most of my life with my nose buried in a book or doing extra online classes when I wasn't in school. I didn't have friends growing up or any interest in sex during high school to distract me so I ended up learning much more than the average kid. I was even pushed a couple grades ahead." she explained, a smile stretching her scars as she remembered something. "The look on Joe's face was priceless the first time I swore at him in French, I was nine."

Mac grunted, realizing they both grew up in a similar situation when it came to friends. Only her by choice, him by Walter's force. After flinging her cigarette butt into the dirt she was hobbling back inside with Mac on her tail, demanding tequila, salt, and cut limes.

"Don't look at me like that college boy I know you've done a body shot before!" she accused at Devon's questioning face, scooting chairs away from the table nearest to the bar. "Now get over here and lie down!" she ordered, smacking the sturdy wood surface.

"Hell nah, ya aint takin' shots offa that fucker!" Mac yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

"You're right Mackenzie, I'm taking shots off both of you!" she yelled back good naturedly like she was on spring break.

"Let me have my fun." she laughed, yanking her arm from his grasp she pushed him towards the table before turning to the bar to collect the tray Walter had set out for her containing the ingredients for mischief.

"Lay down." she hissed, humor leaving her voice at Mac's stubbornness.

"Has anybody ever told you you're a lot more fun when you're drunk?" Devon asked, looking up at her from his place on the table as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nope, I never drank before I met Mac, fucker drove me to it. Literally." she quipped while his brother pissily laid down beside him, their sides touching to stay on the limited table space.

She stretched herself over Devon to yank the zipper to Mac's suit open down past his navel, his hand caught hers when she tried to continue, any lower and his semi hardon would be springing out for the entire bar to see. And they were all definitely watching.

"Quit." he grumbled at her naughty little smile, smacking her hand away.

"Nuh-uh ya use a shot glass fer-" Mac's complaint about her pouring tequila in his brother's belly button was cut short by a lime wedge being shoved into his mouth mid-bitch fit.

"Shhh, don't drop my lime now." she reprimanded him with a grin before moving to do the same to his navel.

Next she rubbed another lime in a line along Devon's stomach before filling it with salt, moving to do the same with a line along Mac's neck and collar bone on the opposite side of his bandaged bite. His head was forced to the side, turned away from his brother. He wouldn't be able to watch and make sure he wasn't slipping her tongue along with that lime without upsetting his line of salt. Popping a lime wedge in Devon's mouth she let out a laugh at the sight before her.

"Ready boys?" she cheered, not waiting for an actual answer before lunging on the line of salt and slurping the liquor from Devon's stomach.

Next came the lime, she plucked it from his mouth expertly without their lips even meeting. Sucking the tart juice from it she spit the green rind back at Devon before scurrying over to Mac's side like she was in a body shot relay race.

She licked Mac's line of salt much slower. Starting at his collar bone she trailed upward, sucking at his pulse and the end of the salt line before moving to lap the tequila out of his navel, giggling a bit at the happy trail hairs that tickled her nose. With one last circling lick along the outside she made her way up to his face, eating the lime out of his mouth, moving her lips against his, slipping her tongue past it to share the tangy mix of salt, tequila, and lime with him, causing a few hoops and hollers to let out from his buddies in the corner before she pulled away, leaving the rind in his mouth.

Her little victory dance was interrupted when Mac spun her around, demanding a body shot of his own.

"Gimmie a shot glass." he ordered Walter. Making his way back to her he shoved the glass in her cleavage and filled it generously with the fiery ditch water. Squeezing a little juice onto the pillow tops of her breasts he sprinkled them with salt, shoving a lime slice between her lips roughly.

With a leering grin he began attacking her tits, licking the salt off before sucking small hickies onto each one, causing some of the liquid to spill over the glass's edge. Saturating the front of her already wrecked dress. Satisfied with the marks he shoved his face in between her boobs, giving them a little motorboating before grasping the glass with his lips and knocking it back in one gulp.

Glass in hand he grabbed the back of her head, smashing his mouth against hers. The lime was pushed aside as his tongue squirmed with hers. She gave in, letting him dominate her mouth. Cat calls and suggestive crude humor sounded from the corner again, making Mac end their public makeout session, lime crushed in between his teeth. With a hiccup and a drunk snicker she pushed off his chest, staggering back to her place at the bar.

A hour and a half later with the bottle of tequila almost gone she was slumped against Mac's side. Slurring out how much she hated him while nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Yeah I fuckin' hate ya too, stupid bitch." Mac hissed almost fondly as he picked her up bridal style, her clutch and keys in his hand.

They'd found walking was no longer an option for her as soon as she tried. Kristy let out another bark of laughter, circling her arms around his neck.

"Nooope, I'm a smart bitch. S.M.R.T." she chuckled out against his neck, adding a few sloppy kisses along with her words.

Mac rolled his eyes, fighting the smile she was forcing onto his face with her drunken stupor.

Mac turned, backing out the door with her in his arms to shoot the blond prick in the corner a smirk of victory as he hauled Krystal out the door and Walter announced last call. He dumped her in the passenger seat without an ounce of finesse before making his way around to the drivers side. Kristy's head had lulled to the side, facing him she watched as he climbed in.

"Youu can be a good man sometimes Mackie. Macaroni and cheeeese. Big Mac and fries." she rambled off, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Mac ignored her comment about his ability to pull his head out of his ass and be a half way decent person. A phenomenon that only seemed to occur when she was in need.

By the time he pulled up next to his truck she was out cold. A good thing considering she didn't feel it when he accidentally bashed her forehead into the door frame on their way inside.

He dropped her in a heap on the bed, moving to take her shoes off before deciding to take the easy route and just cut the soiled dress from her body, throwing the ruined tatter on the floor. He thought briefly about having his way with her while she was passed out as he gazed down at her naked body. It was no fun if she wasn't awake to fight him.

Instead he chose to roll her onto her stomach so she wouldn't choke to death on her own vomit if she hurled during the night. With one last look down at her he left, locking the back door behind him.


	21. Krystal Cleaver

 

_'Why. Why does everything hurt? Why do I feel like I got hit by a Mac truck? Oh, right… fuck.'_

"Mac get me some water. Now." she rasped needily, wincing at the pain radiating through her head even when she wasn't moving her jaw.

"Mac?" she croaked, cracking an eye open slowly to find she was in bed alone.

_'If I burn his shitshack to the ground he'll have no choice but to stay.'_ Startling was the fact that she didn't like that he wasn't there.  _'What is wrong with me? Wasn't I just itching to get him out of my house before the bar last night?'_

The sound of splashing water came through her open window making her crane her head to see what caused the noise. A yellowed nightgown caught her eye when she shakily sat up at the end of the bed.

"What the fuck, did she escape again?" Kristy muttered to herself, using various pieces of furniture to help her navigate to the bathroom.

Mid-pee she glanced down, finding the source of her the pain wracking her lower area.

"Mother of god I'm going to kill him!" she hissed inspecting the teeth indentions through the dried blood.

Finishing up she switched on the faucet to the tub. Sure she wouldn't be able to stand longer than to rinse off in the shower without falling over. She slid in, not having the patience or equilibrium to wait for the tub to fill. Bringing a brush along to work on her tangled hair. She hissed in pain when she got to the back. Reaching around she found a large knot the size of a goose egg under her scalp. Another wonderful token of Mac's affection.

She was in a hungover daze as she went through the motions of washing herself and tending to her wounds. After carefully slipping into the shortest cotton shorts she could find, so as not to upset the bandage, she added a tank top. Next feebly making her way through the house to collect a water bottle, the darkest pair of sunglasses she owned, and her cigarettes.

Staggering outside she found Devon sitting in the early morning shade reading a book. While Regina did some form of spastic water ballet. The walk to her favorite lounge was accomplished with minimal incident, only a few stubbed toes.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to call first." She grumbled around the cigarette hanging from her mouth, her head placed to the side as to not upset the baby goose attached to the back of her skull.

"Well good morning to you too!" Devon chimed, his chipper attitude making her want to slit his throat.

"Don't you remember what you said last night?" he questioned, raising a brow at her slumped over figure on the cushion.

"Not particularly, no." she snapped after blowing out a long trail of smoke, glaring at him from behind her shades.

"The party? Bragging about your cooking? You invited Walter, Reggie, and I over for a pool party barbecue." he informed her, watching as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Fucking Christ on a cracker." she groaned, moving to rub her temples. "Yes, I remember now."

_'What was I thinking! The last thing I want to do is spend time with these people, hungover, and cooking.'_ she thought darkly, moving her sunglasses down to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Mac was pretty pissed you didn't invite him while he was sitting right next to you but I guess that's for the best, Regina would be terrified." Devon told her, moving to dogear his page.

"Mac can go suck a fat one." she growled before cracking open her water and chugging it down with a vengeance.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Regina asked from the pool's edge, smiling dreamily up at them.

"No, I was just making a mean man shit his pants with a lie." she explained flatly much to the water submerged girl's disappointment .

"So you're not really knocked up?" Devon questioned, looking at her with something akin to relief.

"Hell no." she scoffed at him. "Mac just deserves a little mental torture is all." she offered with a shrug.

Devon's laugh grated on her sensitive nerves, prompting a grimace from her. "Not so loud damn it." she scolded him, clutching her forehead.

"I'm sorry, you're just evil, you know that?" he asked through bouts of continued quiet laughter.

"Yes I know." she admitted with a small smile. "But even the devil needs little demon helpers." she told him lethargically, getting back on track and taking another drag from her cigarette, flicking the ash aside. "I'm going to need your help if I'm going to pull this bullshit party together."

"I don't know. Regina was looking forward to a day outside, I'd have to put her away." he protested, looking over at his sister in the pool.

"I'm still drunk Devon. I need you to drive and I am not going to that fucking grocery store alone to get cornered by polo prick." she growled lowly before continuing in a lighter tone. "Besides, Regina can come with us. She needs a bathing suit. Do you really want Walter seeing her snatch every time that gown billows up in the pool?"

Devon looked alarmed at that thought, equally so at Regina being out in public.

"She can't go. What if someone recognizes her? She doesn't even have anything to wear." he mumbled out, trying to make excuses.

"You're telling me you don't have any other clothes for her besides that shitty nightgown? How the fuck is that 'taking care of her' Devon?" she demanded, cutting him off before he could argue.

"I'll loan her something to wear so we can go into town. And don't give me the 'What if someone's looking for her.' bullshit. You've had her here for how many months now and no one has ever come to investigate?" she continued, watching as he hung his head in shame and defeat.

"Fine." he relented, looking away in submission.

If only his brother were that easy to get under her sway things would go a lot smoother.

"I'm going to get ready. Get Regina out of the pool in ten minutes to dry off." she ordered, slowly rising from the lounge to shuffle towards the house.

After a nauseous stint in the vanity chair her hair was perfectly curled, pulled back off her face in a half updo. Features painted up nice and pretty. She chose a 50's style strapless pink and white floral sundress along with some wedges for her happy hostess facade. After looking down at the sweetheart neckline she added some coverup to the Mac marks peppering her cleavage.

Unless they were there last night no one would be any the wiser that she had been swigging straight from liquor bottles all night. Aside from her bloodshot eyes she looked like a perfect little Stepford wife.

"Eat your heart out June Cleaver." she mocked at the mirror, swaying a bit in her platforms.

She'd be using Devon for support until there was a shopping cart for her to clutch.

Once again using sturdy objects when needed to get to her destination she emerged onto the patio. With the purple chiffon maxi dress she'd selected for Regina hidden behind her back.

"So pretty!" Regina squealed, clapping her hands in excitement, eyes glazing over like she was a shiny object when she saw Kristy approaching.

Devon looked her over quickly not wanting to get caught, thinking to himself how undeserving his brother was.

"Thank you Reggie, do you want to look pretty too?" she asked, revealing the dress from behind her, holding it out for Regina to see.

The girl in question gasped at the sight of new clothing, hopping up and down like an excited child.

_'She's got to have some major head trauma, this can't just be drugs.'_ she thought to herself as she watched Regina turn to Devon, looking for his nod of approval.

When he gave it Regina ran to her, taking the flowy material in her hands.

"Regina, I have another surprise for you." she told her slowly, trying to get the damaged girl's attention back on her. "We're going shopping today, and if you're good while we're out you can keep the dress." she bribed her, getting another screech from Regina and a tight hug she wasn't too inclined to receive, stiffening at her touch.

"Get her in the dress before I barf all over mine." she commanded Devon, wrenching herself from Regina's hold before moving to sit in the shade and smoke.

She found her mind wandering to Mac while she waited. Wondering where he was, what he was doing.  _'Stop. You're being fucking pathetic, if he knew you were thinking about him like this he would be laughing in your face. He's probably sinuses deep in a tin of crank.'_

Regina burst through the door, twirling around, sending the violet material flying out around her.

"Well don't you look like a princess." Kristy commented, noting her bare feet as she twirled past.

"Please tell me she has shoes?" she lamely asked Devon.

He shrugged, taking a seat across from her. She threw her hands up in the air with a sputter of disbelief.

"Down right neglectful." she hissed, precariously stepping into the house to grab her purse and Regina some flip flops.

"Lets get a move on!" she stormed, dropping the shoes for Regina to slip on while handing Devon the keys.

"Stay close so I don't fall on my ass." she demanded once they reached the gravel of the driveway.

One step and she was already about to fall over, digging her nails into Devon's shoulder, making him yelp like a little bitch and Regina giggle.

"Oh shut up and get me to the door." she drawled at him.

When they were all situated inside the Denali a burp escaped from down in the twisted mess that was her stomach.

"Jesus did you have a pint for breakfast?" Devon gagged, waving the toxic liquor smell from the air.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was still drunk." she muttered from behind her hand.

Swimsuit shopping was a quick affair. Devon found a one piece with a little skirt attached for Regina. Kristy thought it was sickeningly kiddie looking and equally sickening that he was the one picking it out. But kept her opinion stuffed inside, selecting a simple red two piece for herself. Next came the errand she was dreading the most. Grocery shopping. Sure enough when they pulled in the lot an ugly pinto was sitting outside.

"Go on and get me a cart so I can walk without holding onto you." she ordered Devon, finishing off her fourth water bottle.

"Why not just get you a wheel chair?" he half joked, stopping mid laugh when he saw her stony un-amused expression.

"Can I have watermelon?" Regina asked timidly from the back seat which was now glass free thanks to her brother.

"It's on the list." she answered as she hauled herself out of the passengers seat at Devon's approach.

"Pork ribs, not beef." she dictated at his back.

Devon essentially fetched the items with Regina twirling in circles behind him while Kristy stood waiting at the end of each isle. Focusing on not falling over or projectile vomiting.

She figured they were a sight to see. Her decked out like she was going to a garden party with Ray-Bans to minimize the blinding light. Devon in his respectable button down jumping to her command. And Regina…well, being Regina.

"Look at you. No one would ever know." came an amazed scoff from behind her, causing her knuckles to whiten on the cart, her grip intensifying.

"Leave me be boy, I have a wicked hangover." she snapped, not turning around to face him.

"And a wicked attitude to match." he jested with a lighthearted grin, coming around to her front with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Apparently he was over being tossed aside for a degenerate, being far too friendly for her liking.

"Your boyfriend is a real piece of work." he continued when she only glared at him from behind her shades.

"He's not my boyfriend." she growled, looking over to find Devon watching them, only to quickly snap his eyes back to the meat and study it longer than necessary, stalling to give Adam more time.

"Well he certainly looked real smug carrying you out of the bar last night." he commented, raising his golden brows at her.

Her own ebony ones shot up in surprise.  _'He carried me? Well that's interesting. I'd expect him to drag me out by my hair.'_

"It's complicated." she muttered, taken aback by this new information. "Devon move it, they're right in front of your face!" she hollered down the isle, anxious to get the hell out of there.

"You've got a knack for getting men by the balls, don't you?" he noted with an ivory smile as Devon hopped to.

"That would explain why you're still trying to get my attention after I assaulted you for another man." she shot back, wishing Devon would walk faster.

"I suppose it would. You've got a mean right hook by the way." he complemented her, good humor still sickeningly present.

She couldn't help the upward twitch the corners of her mouth gave at the bruise he was lightly rubbing along his jaw as Devon and Regina finally reached the cart.

"Vegetables and fruit next." Kristy grumbled, taking off as soon as the slabs of ribs were dropped in the cart.

When she reached the produce section she was not pleased to see that all of them followed. Devon and Adam striking up a conversation about sports. Regina skipping along close behind her.

"Watermelon?" Reggie asked excitedly, skipping merrily to the green melons.

It seemed everyone was just in the best of moods and Kristy was just barely holding back from murdering them all with their positive attitudes.

"Yes Regina, pick one out." she ground out through clenched teeth, half wishing she was in the sweltering cave cooking up a batch with Mac on her shoulder instead of in her current situation.

A chorus of male laughter coming up behind her made her eye twitch maddeningly.

"Devon here was kind enough to invite me to this little party you all are having." Adam announced as they reached her.

"Oh did he?" she hissed, whipping off her sunglasses so Devon could fully grasp the level of rage she was at.

If looks could kill. He visibly flinched.

"Devon go get the fucking food." she snarled, smacking the list onto his chest with all her might, making a wheezed breath leave his lungs before he scurried off to find the items.

"I'm sorry to inform you it's a private affair, one Devon has no right to invite anyone to." she enlightened him through a clenched smile, tone dripping with false regret and apology.

"I'm sorry to inform you I'll be party crashing then." he told her with a cheshire cat worthy grin as he walked away, an announcement over the store speakers saving his ass from her wrath.

Devon on the other hand would not be so lucky. She was deathly silent all through the rest of gathering the food. Even when she indulged Regina with pool toys and floats from the summer section of the store. And through the checkout line. Her lips remained closed in a firm grim line.

Devon watched from the open hatchback while he loaded their bags into the rear as Kristy slipped into her seat, slamming the door behind her, making Regina jump. He walked as slow as possible while returning the cart to it's corral across the lot. Unknowingly making it much worse for himself as her anger simmered over with each delayed step. He paused a couple seconds outside the driver's door to look at her rigid posture as she sat staring straight ahead out the windshield, fists clenched in her lap.

The door closing behind him set her off like a rabid dog. Fists and curses flying at him in a flurry of hostile violence. She even bit the arm that flailed too close to her face when he jumped from being startled at her initial scream. He curled up trying to protect his face, letting out pleas for her to stop. Regina was huddled in the back wide eyed and silent as she watched her brother get the shit beaten out of him.

Kristy stopped only when bile from her rapid movements threatened to come surging up her throat.

"Drive before I fucking castrate you." she choked out threateningly, trying to keep it down with deep breaths and sips of water.

"Stop at the first liquor store you see." she demanded, roughly shoving her sunglasses back in place.

"If I'm going to make it through today without committing a homicide I'm going to need booze." she sneered darkly, shaking her head at him in disbelief.


	22. Disarming a Mac-bomb

 

Kristy laughed mockingly at Devon as he plopped down into a chair across from where she was peeling shells from boiled eggs. Panting from hauling the fruits of their shopping trip.

"Your work is far from over nancy boy. Get a cutting board and start chopping vegetables for the taco salad." she instructed, turning her attention back to the deviled eggs.

Devon obeyed, bringing a head of lettuce to the table along with a knife.

"The guy who raised me used to speculate that my biological father was Italian because of my talent for more than one type of cooking." she told him randomly as she sliced them in half to scoop out the yokes.

Devon paused in his chopping to glance at her, guilty knowledge floating around in his brain.

"Where's he at? The guy who raised you." he asked, continuing his task and averting his eyes, one of which was swollen.

"Dead." she answered nonchalantly, making Devon pause again at her eerily indifferent tone.

He decided to drop the subject. Not particularly sure he wanted to find out how her father figure ended up that way.

"Exactly what time did I say this party was starting in my drunken stupor?" she asked begrudgingly, scooping the yellow eggy, miracle whip mixture into the empty egg whites.

"Six." Devon informed her, moving to grab several tomatoes.

"Alright, that gives me three hours to make hamburgers, let the ribs soak, get the corn on the grill, start the beans, potato salad, chicken, hot dogs. Shit I forgot about the margaritas!" she rambled, going over her list of to-dos and glancing at the watermelon on the counter.

"When you're done with that tomato slice up the melon and bring Regina a plate, she's been bugging for that shit all day. I'll take over the taco salad." she ordered him hurriedly.

Devon had to wonder if she was on something. Her hangover seemed to have evaporated and now she was like Paula Dean on cocaine. As the hour grew closer to six she progressed into Martha Stewart on crack, only meaner.

"Devon I swear to god if you fuck up these place settings one more time I will cut you! Knife to the right fork to the left, napkin in the middle of the plate." she yelled into the general vicinity of the backyard, not knowing in what direction he was hiding.

Regina let out a bout of suspicious giggles and pointed traitorously at the pink float bobbing with a pronounced bulge underneath.

"Well I'm glad I'm not Devon." Adam announced as he rounded the back corner of the house with a case of beer under his arm clad in a tank top and swim shorts, looking all the part of a Hollister model ready to party.

Normally she could have appreciated the sight of tanned bulging biceps, golden hair and emerald eyes hidden behind aviators. But at that point she was ready to rip her hair out with the ribs still needing to be cooked and the beverages & snacks needing to be set out.

"No, but you are early and more importantly, not invited!" she raged, one second away from dropping everything and heading for the cave. "But since you insist on being here you're getting put to work. I trust your excellent upbringing provided you with basic table setting etiquette?"

"Of course." he assured her, his trademark perfect grin plastered on his face.

"After you're done with that you'll find little metal buckets on the kitchen counter. The silver ones need to be filled with ice and beer, the blue ones with chips. Set them out on the patio and then get the margaritas from the freezer along with the salt rimmed cups and sliced limes. Set all that up along with another tub of ice over there." she rapidly instructed, pointing to a separate patio table. "Bring me one and back away slowly. Any other disturbances while I'm at the grill and someone is getting a pair of tongs up the ass!"

"Okay, chill, relax, breathe. I'm on it." he calmly assured her while trying not to laugh.

"Yo Devon, when she's distracted how about you show me your hiding spot so I can join you!" he called out once she stomped into the house to retrieve her meat.

A sputter of water sounded out and Devon's face popped into view underneath the raft next to the edge. Checking around to make sure the coast was clear.

"She's fucking insane." Devon whispered, failing to dodge a nurf ball that whopped him straight in the mouth as the insane female in discussion walked past.

Adam let out a bellow of laughter. "Women usually are when party planning is involved." he chuckled, re-arranging the silverware.

All through the insanity she had miraculously managed to keep her dress spotless. Her hair only suffering minimal wisps from her erratic movement. Sweltering in front of the grill it felt like her face was melting off as Walter arrived, attaining a wave and welcome from her place at the grill.

"One margarita for the lovely hostess." Adam proclaimed, wisely announcing his presence before getting within tonging distance.

"Give it here and back away beach boy." she snapped, holding her hand out, not looking away from the grill.

He stepped around her, forcing her to acknowledge his presence and his shirtless state.  _'Fucking washboard abs. Of course.'_

Kristy accepted the outstretched drink. Gulping half the contents in one go before shutting the lid to let the ribs bake. With nothing else to occupy her she had to fight looking at his disgustingly perfect body. Instead setting her sights on his disgustingly perfect face.

"You're supposed to back away now." she snottily reminded him, waving her free hand in a shooing motion.

"Slowly." he mocked in the same snotty tone, taking a swig of his beer and a step closer.

"So what is it that you do Kristy? Expensive house, clothes, and car. You must be quite successful." he commented with a smile.

"I'm in the 'mind your own fucking business' business." she replied with a fake smile.

"Something illegal then." he deduced with a nod. "I could easily picture you as a mafia kingpin."

"There you go being so presumptuous again." she sighed, clucking her tongue at him.

"Orphan heiress to the family fortune, old money, very tragic blah blah blah." she lied, licking some salt from her rim, watching as his eyes followed her action.

"I'll assume you got those scars in the tragic accident that took your family's lives?" he guessed, playing into her obvious bullshit.

"Wrong again!" she countered, taking a sip.

"It was this guy I dated, Freddy, he liked knife-play during sex. I dumped his ass when I found out he was fucking around on me with some bitch named Nancy at night." she answered with a devious grin.

He couldn't help but laugh at that one, holding back a hiss of pain as she raked her claws down his chest.

"You're not going to tell me anything about yourself are you?" he concluded, cocking his head to the side as he studied her.

"Nope." she chimed, turning back to check on her masterpieces.

"What about your not boyfriend, care to tell me about that 'complicated' situation?" he fished, looking to figure out if she was actually single.

Kristy sighed, closing the lid again. "Mac and I are two of a kind. I side with him above all others. That's all there is to say."

"Wow, kind of sounds like you're married." he quipped, laughing at her disgusted face.

"But I know you're nothing like him." he continued softly, intimately reaching out to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear and caress her face.

"Wrong a third time." she informed him, moving her cheek away from his touch to look down at the Luna Mesa.

"You don't know anything about me." she muttered, her head snapping around at the sound of a door slamming violently.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." she murmured with a small smile.

Mac raced up her driveway. Slamming on the brakes when he rounded the last winding curve to almost demolish the back end of a shitty little car he didn't recognize. Walter's truck sat to the right of her Denali, this orange little shit shaker taking up his usual spot to the left. Mac threw the truck in reverse, parking further down the drive.

He could see the patio from there. And what he saw made his blood boil. He was already all amped up from indulging in her best meth while he worked in the cave all night and day. But now his heart was thudding violently against his rib cage for a different reason as he watched Krystal run her fingers down the chest of the pretty boy from the bar last night. He watched a little longer, snorting a line off his hand quickly, getting more pissed off by the second.

When the blond bastard started touching her face Mac lost it. He slammed his well abused door closed and started towards them, murder the only objective on his mind.

"Fuck, I have to do damage control, watch my food and don't let it burn or I'll just let him kill you." she threatened, handing over the tongs and making a beeline to intercept the shit storm headed their way.

Mac only got more angry seeing how good she looked prancing towards him in her little desperate housewife getup. Pissed as he imagined her being his little housewife. Before she reached him his dilated murderous gaze went back to the man in front of the grill.

Kristy knew there was only one way to stop the slaughter that was about to commence as Mac pushed past her insistent hands and pleas for him to hear her out. One look at his eyes along with the pink residue covering his nostrils and she knew it would get bloody. Unless she did something a bit more drastic.

Grabbing hold of his hand as he continued past her she used all her strength to yank him backwards into her. Clutching his face between her hands she welded her mouth to his, the bitter tang of crystal meth hitting her taste buds as she forced her tongue inside. Moving one hand to rake through his hair and scratch lightly along his scalp she knew she'd succeeded when a shiver wracked his frame and she pressed a knee lightly against his raging hardon.

"Inside." she whispered against his mouth before pulling him along by the hand, leading him into the house with a plan coming to mind.

Once they were safely inside she led him to the bedroom, backing him up until he was forced to sit on the bed. She continued her tongue seduction a bit more for her own enjoyment before pulling away.

"I bet you've been working hard all day, sweating your ass off. Let me go get you a beer and then I'll take good care of you Mac." she purred, looking suggestively down at the bulge in his pants before hurrying away to the kitchen.

Thankfully she foresaw this coming. She knew Mac well enough to know he'd definitely be showing up to a party he wasn't invited to. Most likely all jacked up on account of not being under her supervision all day. She was smart enough to hide tins full of Mac-control all over the house just in case he got out of hand. Cracking open a longneck from the fridge she carefully spooned a measured amount into the bottle. Just enough to keep him calm.

"Bitch git tha fuck in here!" he bellowed from the bedroom, making her roll her eyes.

"Coming babe." she sang sweetly, her expression a sour opposite until she came into his view.

"Here you go." she smiled, offering him the beer.

"Whys it open?" he asked suspiciously, tweaker paranoia kicking in.

"Because I opened it for you. That's what took me so long, I couldn't find the bottle opener." she replied a little less sweetly, realizing her lovely attitude towards him was probably the first thing to tip him off.

He sniffed the bottle's opening, not trusting her not to drug him again. "Oh for fucks sake." she growled, snatching the bottle from him and taking a sip.

"See?" she asked, spreading her arms wide to demonstrate.

Mac grabbed the bottle back, downing the whole beer in one long chug while she had to fight her grin of victory.

"Want another?" she offered hopefully, reaching out for the empty.

With a nod from him she repeated her trickery, putting a little more in this one. Unsure how much of the other was in his system that needed canceling out.

Half way through the second he seemed plenty mellowed out. Not even caring that there wasn't any fucking or sucking happening.

"Ya drugged me didn' ya?" he lazily accused, laying back on the bed with his spiked beer resting on his stomach.

"You betcha." she admitted with a proud grin, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed Indian style. "I had to, you were about to literally kill Adam in front of everyone."

"Wut tha fucks he doin' here anyway?" Mac demanded, sounding angry but still not getting up to do any bodily harm.

"Devon invited him while we were shopping today. I uninvited him a minute later but it looks like you two have a mutual tendency to show up uninvited." she huffed, tracing the outline of a flower on her dress.

"M' gonna beat that lil weasel's ass when 'm done with tha lifeguard." he growled, grip tightening on the beer bottle.

"You're a little late on that one, take a closer look at Devon's face when we go back out." she suggested slyly, encouraging him to look at her handiwork.

"You look nice today." she added, trying to get him off the subject of the male model currently cooking her ribs.

"First time I've seen you in something other than grimy coveralls." she commented, taking in his faded holey jeans and equally ratty tee-shirt.

Her eyes lingering at the expanse of skin, light happy trail, and hip bone that showed thanks to his shirt riding up when he laid down.

"Aint no six pack under there." he grumbled, pulling at his tee, looking away from her.

She couldn't help the frown that pulled down the corners of her lips at his admitted insecurity. She enjoyed his body just they way it was. Teeth included surprisingly.

"The only six pack I like is sitting in the fridge." she reassured him, grabbing his jaw to force his face towards her before leaning down to plant a quick kiss on his lips that made them both feel a bit awkward.

"I was pissed you weren't here when I woke up." she admitted to even the odds, running a hand over the sheets to smooth out a wrinkle and avoid his gaze.

"Guess I got kind of used to waking up with you next to me, screaming in my face." she added sarcastically, referring to yesterday morning.

"Had shit ta do." he shrugged, looking away also.

It made him feel good to know she'd wanted him there. Feeling wanted was a rare commodity for Mac.

"Tell you what. If no physical violence breaks out tonight I'll make it worth your while." she offered, standing from the bed to smooth out her dress.

"Can't make no promises." he gruffly told her, knocking back another swig of happy juice as he sat up.

"Try." she demanded, bending over in front of him to slowly drag her dress up the back of her thighs.

Flashing her naked ass underneath her prim and proper disguise. She dropped it back down at his intake of breath and stepped away before he could grab a handful.

Mac followed her outside, situating himself in the corner with another beer. Watching as Kristy walked back to her cooking and shooed Adam away from the grill. He was pleased when the attractive bastard walked away to join Devon and Walter in conversation. Even more so when Krystal kept looking up from the food to glance his way.

Once they were cooked to perfection and carried into the house she announced that dinner was served. A buffet style setup covered the kitchen counters for them to pile their plates from before returning back outside to eat. By the time Kristy made her own plate she found the only seat left was the one between Mac and Regina. She wasn't surprised Devon was next to her. Adam between him and Walter, directly across from Mac.

Comfortable silence penetrated with complements here and there to her cooking and the sound of eating filled the air. Everything seemed to be going along smoothly until she took her first bite. Sinking her teeth into a cob of corn only to choke on the kernels when a hand started inching her dress up her legs underneath the tablecloth.


	23. Cry

 

The calloused hand sliding up her thigh was most definitely not Regina's. When she was done coughing from startled surprise Kristy glanced to the side to find Mac eating normally. Like he wasn't molesting her in front of his entire family. She snapped her legs closed on his wandering hand only to open them a second later when he cruelly ground his knuckles against her bandaged inner thigh. Forcing her to take it.

A gasp emitted from her when two of his fingers entered her slowly, making the entire table look at her.

"Er..I forgot to mention Devon and I got marshmallows for smores today, he'll be digging a fire pit in the yard later." she announced, covering her ass.

She started squirming when his thumb came to tease her clit, the jolts he was sending through her making it impossible to stay still.

"You okay?" Adam asked from across the table, having noticed her shifting repeatedly in her seat and not eating.

"Yeah, great, how do you like the ribs?" she bit out through clenched teeth as Mac sped up the torturous circular motions of his thumb.

After Adam commented on the tenderness and went back to eating she turned her head, trying to get Mac's attention. She saw a flash of blue as he glanced at her in his peripheral vision before shoveling another forkful of taco salad into his mouth. Ignoring her.

Luckily she had just popped a piece of chicken into her mouth when Mac delivered a particularly well placed stroke. Her moan of pleasure disguised as appreciation for her own cooking. The fingers inside her now slick channel fluttered back and fourth, stretching her, mocking her. Making her stab her own salad much harder than necessary. Gleaning odd looks from around the table.

"Well I'm just stuffed, couldn't eat another bite if my life depended on it." she croaked out, her voice cracking a bit as he pressed harder on her sensitive nub.

"Just leave your plates in the sink when you're all finished." she instructed breathlessly, moving to stand despite the force with which Mac was trying to keep her in place, making his hand leave her before it rose into sight.

Kristy carried her almost full plate inside, standing in front of the sink to eat in peace.

"Seen ya pack away a quarter pound burger an fries down at Mesa, don' think ya can bullshit me." Mac rasped from behind her, arms reaching around her to throw his empty plate in the sink.

Her own plate of food clattered from her hands when he pushed her dress up around her waist, simultaneously bending her over the sink forcefully. Pressing his denim clad hardon against her naked ass.

"It's difficult to eat when someone's teasing the shit out of you." she growled, fighting against the hand on her back forcing her to stay bent over.

"What the fuck Mac someone could walk in any minute." she hissed when she felt him fumbling with his zipper.

"Good, let 'em." he growled back, guiding himself to her entrance, grinning at the wetness that met his tip.

He plunged in full force, jamming her hips against the sink's edge. Using his free hand to cover her mouth, stifling her scream.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth, ya want 'em ta hear doncha ya?" he breathed out against her ear, bending his body over hers while he continued slamming into her without restraint. "Ya want 'em ta know 'm fuckin' ya."

She only whimpered in reply, hanging her head when his hand released her hair to heft her ass up. Making his thrusts angle upward and hit the spot that had her biting her fist to keep quiet. Mac groaned out at the flutters her insides gave out every time he hit it right.

"Harder Mac, make me bleed." she whined out, enjoying the sting from all the abuse her long unused pussy had endured the day before.

"That's right you bastard make it hurt. Make me hate you." she hissed when his stabs grew even more violent.

Something in her words made a switch in Mac flip, and not the one you would guess. The sound of the back door opening threw him off her. Stuffing his wet prick back in his pants he yanked her dress down. Grabbing her by the back of her neck gently he steered her towards her bedroom before shutting the door behind them.

As she looked up at him from the spot on the bed where he'd carefully laid her down. She didn't recognize the man before her. He was looking down at her with appraisal and appreciation. Tenderness and affection as his dull eyes swept up her body, stopping when they locked with her onyx eyes. She was confused to say the least, the differences in his body language alone were startling. Making her mind flit to her theory of him having multiple personalities.

When he loomed over her, jeans gone, shirt along with it, her dress pushed up once again. She braced herself for the jarring impact that was to be expected when Mac slammed home. Her eyes widening in surprise when she got something entirely different.

Her face scrunched up in confusion when he entered her slowly to the hilt, nestling his hips into hers. Fitting the entire length of his body against hers much like he had last night. But the tone of his actions and their position were an extreme opposite this time.

Mac lowered his head, capturing her lips in a gentle chaste kiss. No bruising force, no demanding tongue. Just a sweet simple kiss. She felt her insides go cold with fear as he began rocking his hips gently against hers, his thrusts slow and methodical. Not breaking their connected faces, only moving his lips lightly against her stone still ones.

She could handle any amount of pain and torture. Any amount of brutal animalistic fucking he could dole out. But not this, not  _'making love'_. The very phrase streaking through her mind made her start to panic as his hand cupped her face, thumb caressing the line of her jaw. She didn't know if he was possessed or insane or had fingered out how to finally truly break her. But she started hyperventilating under him, wrenching her head to the side, away from his.

"Don't fucking do this." she hissed, glaring up into his cobalt eyes.

She recognized the detached look immediately. She'd seen it looking back at her in the mirror for many years.

"Snap out of it!" she snarled, lips pulling back over her teeth as her face contorted in anger and fear.

He only continued his compassionate movements. Staring down at her while she started clawing at his skin, punching, biting, kicking, slapping him in the face. Anything she could do to bring him back into his violent self.

"Mac please don't." she finally sobbed, breaking down, clinging to him.

The first tears she'd shed in over fourteen years leaked from the corners of her eyes, rolling down her face. The ones he didn't succeed in licking up soaked the pillow behind her head. She felt him release inside her as she buried her face into his chest and heaving sobs wracked her frame. He rolled them onto their sides, holding her tightly against himself as years of repressed pain and sadness poured out into his neck

"Ya got me all fucked up inside." he whispered against her ear once her cries died down in volume, becoming deep silent jerks and soft gasps for air.

He sounded scared and confused but still in a daze. Like he'd just woken up from the nightmare that was his life.

"Got me wantin' shit I never wanted b'fore, things I aint s'pposta want." he murmured thickly, fighting back tears of his own, running his hand along her perforated back, his eyes wide and searching, looking frantically for answers on her wall.

"Tryna tell ya I love ya" he sang softly, her silent shaking wails stilling at his soothing gravely voice. "In each an every way." he continued slowly, stroking her hair. "Tryna tell ya I need ya." he rasped, mimicking the exact words she had mouthed over Adam's shoulder last night.

His horrible singing calmed her as she laid there wrapped up in him. It felt like an immense weight had been lifted from her very soul. Peace enveloped her for whatever length of time they stayed like that. Until a knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of the oddly comforting fog she had been floating in since her tears had began to run dry.

"Fuck off!" she roared at the person who dared interrupt whatever cocoon of sick twisted healing Mac had forced her into with his intimacy.

With her demand for them to go away voiced she wedged her face back into the tight space in between Mac's shoulder and head. Content to stay there for the rest of her life.

"W-will you come swim with me." came a timid question from behind the wood.

Kristy let out a long irritated sigh before lifting her head to answer.

"Yes Regina, I'll be out in a minute." she yelled, laying her head back onto the pillow, pulling away from Mac.

She looked over at him, seeing he seemed to be back to a semblance of normal.

"Whatever it is you think you're not supposed to want, want it. Whatever it is you think you don't deserve, you do." she told him softly, puffy eyes sweeping from one of his to the other, searching for answers of her own.

They laid there a moment longer just looking at each other before she got up to shed her dress as he watched. Replacing it with a red two piece bathing suit, her wedges with flip flops. After wiping the black trails from her face she used her sunglasses to cover her red eyes.

"Bought you beach shorts today." she mumbled, taking them from a shopping bag to toss in his direction on the bed. She left without another word, closing the door behind her.

Mac laid on his back, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. He didn't know what happened. One minute he was going to town between her legs and the next it was like he was having an out of body experience. It was him doing those things to her but at the same time it wasn't.

Whatever she'd drugged him with was the only plausible explanation he could find. Except for the fact that deep down he knew it was the gaping hole in him created by every tender thing he'd wanted but had been deprived of his whole life. Every hug he never got. Every good night kiss that never tucked him in. Every "I love you" that went unsaid. All those things and more fueled his gentle actions just as much as all the horrible things he'd experienced fueled his violent ones.

And she'd cried. Normally crying women made him want to smash their faces in. But seeing her cry only made him want to protect her and care for her even though he was partly the cause of her tears. He had obviously broken down a dam of walled off emotions inside her. Not everything she'd let out was because of him. She had a lifetime of things to weep about more so than just him.

After four rounds of Marco Polo Kristy called it quits, hauling herself up to sit on the edge with her feet in the water while Devon took over. Sitting there with the setting sun beaming down on her, her mind wandered to what had taken place in her bedroom. She wasn't angry at Mac. She was just disturbed to know that under all the tears, what he'd been doing actually felt good.

She thought about how ironic it was that two people who had been deprived of positive physical contact their entire lives continued to deprive themselves out of habit. She herself had just started to give in slightly when allowing Mac to cuddle up to her. So it had been emotionally jarring for her when Mac forced her to accept it all at once, opening a floodgate she didn't even know she had.

With everything she'd let out she felt better in a way. But there was no changing the fact that she was still her fucked up self. No amount of Mac-therapy could change that. What had changed over the course of her time with him was what she needed to function. She needed him.

A pair of feet came into view beside her before they were replaced by a pair of swim shorts, the owner's feet dipping into the water beside her. Her eyes followed them up past the shorts. To the pale stomach and chest that sported dotted scabs and a wife-beater shaped farmers tan. To strong lightly freckled shoulders.

She continued upward past sharp collar bones to the neck containing a bare, scabbing, un-bandaged bite mark to the scruff covering his chin. Her dark chocolate eyes paused at the thin but still pleasing lips that contained his rotten smile and serpents tongue. Darting over to the mole punctuating his mouth before continuing upward to the slight bags underneath his eyes. To the burning sapphires watching her.

"I-" Mac began, looking down at the water.

"Don't." she cut him off quickly.

Be it an unlikely apology or a more likely excuse, she didn't want to hear it. Instead scooting across the half inch separating their bodies and leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

_Mac & Krystal's song is located here _ [[ X ]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raVMb0xhRsI)

 


	24. Eat It

 

"What tha fuck is Haus chewin' on? He aint lettin' it go!" Mac bellowed, trying to yank the bloody unrecognizable cloth from his dog's mouth.

Kristy entered the living room to find them playing tug of war with the pair of blood soaked underwear she had thrown away earlier that morning. She doubled over with cackling laughter as Mac tried to wrestle the torn formerly white cotton panties from the playfully growling mastiff.

"Drop it motherfucker!" he yelled at the dog, cursing when the mutt actually listened and sent him flying backward onto the floor.

"The panties I ruined in my sleep last night when I started ragging." she chuckled in reply as she watched Haus lick Mac's face.

The audible gag that left him only made her laugh harder as he pushed the beast away from him and dropped the cloth like it was toxic.

"S'plains why ya been a fuckin' crazy bitch tha last couple a days." he growled while getting up off the floor and rushing into the kitchen. "I reckon that means ya aint knocked up neither."

"I'm on birth control, I was just fucking with you. You deserved it." she told him humorously, watching while he scrubbed his hands in the sink.

"I have to admit I thought it would take a lot more than a little vag blood to gross you out, I'm kind of disappointed." she teased as he added more dish soap.

"vete para la verga!"  _fuck off!_ he hissed over his shoulder before leaning over the sink to run his soapy hands over his face.

She couldn't help the proud little smile that lit her face. In the week that followed the pool party Mac had all but moved in unofficially. They had developed a routine. Wake up, sex, breakfast, work, lunch break sex, work, dinner, bar, sex, sleep, repeat. In between she'd been working on teaching Mac Spanish. He had of course wanted to learn the swear words first.

With both of them accustomed to being alone. Spending that much time together resulted in at least one fight a day. Some ending in blood, some in fucking, some in both. But no matter what they fought about that day they always ended up in her bed at the end of the night, curled up together.

"Lock your monster up, we need to get to work. Grab the toaster too, I want it fixed so I can have toast with breakfast tomorrow." she ordered, eyeing the poor machine she had found Mac "fixing" when she'd gotten home last night.

She'd entered the kitchen to find its parts sprawled out on the floor. And Mac all tweaked out trying to do god knows what with them. Kristy had taken to putting a controlled amount of her own stuff in his food and favorite drinks to balance out his recreational drug of choice. It seemed to be working so far. He was sleeping, eating, and not being any more violent than was normal for Mac.

"Fuck yer toaster!" Mac yelled from behind the towel, drying his face.

"Ummm you did. You fucked it all up right to hell, that's why it won't work! Maybe if you fixed the air conditioner while you're bugging out I wouldn't bitch so much from being hot all the time!" she snapped, just itching to smack him.

She settled instead to bang the refrigerator door into his toweled face as she grabbed their lunches.

"Watch'et bitch!" he roared, pushing the door back into her.

"You watch it asshole." she shot back, slamming the door shut and putting the bags on the counter.

"And your ass is toast if you don't fix what you screwed up." she snarled, grabbing the back of his neck to smash her lips against his before giving his bottom one a nip and pulling away.

Mac followed her out of the house towards the car. Making mocking faces behind her back as she bitched about something while he didn't even listen.

"I know what you're doing, I have eyes in the back of my head!" she yelled, making him stick his tongue out at her. "Put it back in your mouth before I cut it off." she threatened without turning around.

"Dad we're short two cases of Corona." Devon called from the stockroom, recounting quickly again just to make sure.

"What am I gonna do besides kill the delivery guy? Last week it was the Coors Light!" Walter muttered, shaking his head.

"Also, there was a phone call from that lab this morning. They're shipping out the results today, they said it should be here in roughly two weeks." Devon notified him, tapping his pen against the clipboard.

Walter nodded, having almost forgotten that little detail about Krystal.

"If it turns out you are her father. Then what?" Devon asked, trying not to look too interested by absentmindedly drawing circles on the inventory sheet.

Walter shrugged, looking around the room. "Nothing. Either way she doesn't need to know." he answered before leaving to pick up the ringing office phone.

The vein in Devon's forehead bulged. She'd never know. Which meant Mac would never know either. He'd never know he was just as sick as the little brother he taunted for being in love with his own sister. The sinister light that he'd spent many practiced years in the world outside of Cainville concealing came to his eyes as he returned to his task.

"Git tha fuck offa me. It aint happ'nin while yer gushin' blood!" Mac snapped, pushing Kristy back when she tried to unzip his suit after lunch.

"Yeah okay, very funny." she scoffed at the idea of Mac turning down sex.

She reached for him again only to have her hand smacked away.

"No means no goddamnit!" he told her, stomping back into the cave, leaving her slack jawed in disbelief.

"That's real ironic coming from you of all people!" she yelled as she chased after him.

With a running start she tackled him onto the dingy mattress, quickly reaching for a length of wire from a pile nearby. An epic struggle ensued as Mac proved difficult to restrain when sober.

"Don't you fucking tell me no after how many times I said it while you ignored me." she growled in his face once his wrists were strung up above his head.

"M'gon bust yer face in once I get loose." he promised, kicking out at her with his booted feet.

An evil smile spread over her face as she began to take her clothes off.

"Thanks for the idea, I think I'll bust all over your face first." she cackled as she removed her tampon and dangled it cruelly close to his face to watch him squirm before tossing it away into a trash bin.

His struggling and cursing only made her laugh harder as she backed her rear end closer to his face.

"Bite me too hard and you'll get a punch in the balls. Understand?" she growled over her shoulder, bracing her hands on his stomach.

Mac's profane answer was cut off by pink pussy grinding into his open mouth, his words vibrating against her flesh.

"Eat it!" she commanded, smacking his clothed erection when his mouth clamped shut and he tried to turn his head to the side.

Mac winced in pain and reluctantly obeyed, parting his lips. Delving his tongue into her hot red channel, thrusting in and out. Fucking her with his tongue.

He was surprised to find it didn't taste horrible. Very similar to when he'd given her the scabbed marks on her inner thigh that were rubbing against his cheek as her hips ground down into him. It was all psychological.

She sat back on his face, spine arching when he teased her clit to swell.

"That nasty mouth of yours was made for eating pussy." she growled while reaching back to run her fingers through his hair.

"My pussy." she corrected, her proclamation turning into a breathy inhale when he started sucking at her hooded nub.

He made her moan his name when he brought his teeth into the equation. Lightly scraping them along her oversensitive spot. She retaliated with a drag of her nails up the length of his covered handon, his groan radiating through her.

"Do that again." she panted, riding his face without regard to whether he could breathe.

Mac's tongue was aching. His face covered in her blood and juices. He was about to start praying for her to come when she practically smothered him to death. Jamming her mound against his mouth, fisting a hand in his hair. Her scream and the rush of wetness leaking into his mouth told him she'd gotten hers. Anger gave way to pride as she collapsed on him with her cheek resting on his throbbing member. Giving him a front row view of the results of all his hard work.

"Cut me loose so's I can fuck that gory cunt." he rasped, grinding himself up into her face.

She let out a satisfied chuckle. Her cheek brushing against the rigid sausage in his pants, making his dick twitch.

"What happened to "no"?" she sarcastically inquired, rising onto her knees and reaching between her legs for his zipper.

"What happened at one time only?" he shot back smugly, only to have his confident look wiped off his face when her hot breath hit his naked cock.

"You were right." she whispered against his throbbing length.

"I couldn't stop after the first time. I'm a Mac addict." she admitted playfully, licking him from base to tip.

She smiled when his breath hitched and his hips lifted off the ground to follow her retreating tongue.

Mac's head went flying back against the mattress when she engulfed his length in her damaged mouth. A strained whine left him when she hollowed out her cheeks and slowly drug her mouth upwards. Teasing him with her searing suction. She knew how much he liked the feel of her rough scar tissue dragging along his stiff prick. Even more so how much it turned him on to watch her damaged mouth in action. She repeated her fast downward, slow upward teasing until he was growling at her for his release and angry at her for toying with him.

With one last taunting wiggle of her sopping slit in his face she reached into the pocket of his coveralls, flicking open his knife to cut him loose. As soon as he was free Mac pushed her off, hand wrapping around her ankle before she could run away and tease him further. Pulling her backwards he pinned her underneath him. Yanking her hips upward he slammed himself inside her before moving to lay his chest against her back, wrapping his hands around her outstretched wrists.

"Say yer mine." he growled into her ear while he pounded away, secretly enjoying the feel of her pressed against him rather than detachedly fucking her with only minimal contact like he used to do the whores and his victims.

"No." she finally hissed after he yanked her hair at her defiant silence.

Mac wound her hair around his wrist, forcing her up off her hands. Keeping her back flush against his chest, straightening them until both were kneeling. He pulled her hair, forcing her head back and to the side, making her meet his bloodstained lips. Forcing her to taste herself with a demanding shove of his tongue.

A deep moan rolled into his mouth when his hips retracted and thrust forward. The new position wedging his cock firmly against her rough patch of inner flesh. Her lids fluttered as her eyes rolled back into her skull, another sound of appreciation escaping into his mouth.

Letting her hair go to snake his arm around her waist he fit her closer to him if it were possible. After releasing her lips his face rested just behind her ear. While his other hand came to clutch her slender neck possessively. "Yer gonna say it one day."

"N-never." she stammered, clenching her insides around him, making him suck in a sharp breath of air.

Mac's hand squeezed her throat in response. Teeth digging into the back of her neck in ownership as he thrust into her brutally. Each stab knocking into her spot and pushing what little breath his grip allowed in, out of her lungs.

Something different was happening. The pressure was centered deeper inside her. The pleasure pain aches seemed to radiate through her entire body and not just her core.

"Mac?" she whimpered, unsure, wrapping an arm around the one encasing her middle, a little afraid of this new sensation that was rapidly building every time he thrust home.

When she no longer pressed her ass back into his harsh thrusts and he felt her tissues begin to swell around him Mac doubled his pace. Violently slamming into her tightening wet flesh, making her free hand fly to his hair as his mouth moved to her shoulder.

One particularly rough push against her g spot made her choke on the scream that wanted to rip from her throat. Her body relaxed on its own accord and the spasms hit her so hard she couldn't even breathe, rolling through her while a shocking amount of liquid came gushing down her thighs.

Mac had to tighten his hold on her as her body thrashed wildly in his grip. He thought she was having a seizure for half a second before her iron muscles squeezed his cock and spurt after spurt of hot liquid soaked the mattress under their knees.

He didn't even have to thrust. Her spasming body did all the work of milking him as his balls drew up and the pleasure that had been building at the base of his spine exploded. Sending his own gush rushing inside her to drip out down along her inner thighs.

Kristy was still trembling after they collapsed onto their sides, Mac's twitching cock still inside her. He hooked his chin over her shoulder, wrapping both of his arms around her. Keeping her tightly pressed against him as he waited for her shaking to subside.

"What.. the fuck was that?" she breathed out unsteadily, still having trouble performing the simple act.

"Made ya squirt." he mumbled sleepily in her ear with a proud grin, nuzzling the side of his face into her neck.


	25. I Can't Love

 

"Mac bring me a beer!" Kristy hollered, lying her head back against the porcelain, taking a heady drag from her cigarette before flicking the ash into her empty Budweiser bottle.

"Git it yer fuckin' self." came his snarling reply from the living room, dirt covered ass seated on her couch in front of the television no doubt.

"I can't I'm all wet." she yelled back, making his eyebrows rise in intrigue.

Mac entered the bathroom, beer in hand to find her neck deep in bubbles. Smoking in the bathtub. When her skin was wet it glistened a shade darker, the white foam coating her skin making it appear more so. He stood there looking at her like an idiot until she opened one eye. A knowing smirk stretched across her face.

"Thanks." she murmured, rising up to lean over the edge and grab the brew from his hand.

Giving him a generous view of suds sliding down along her breasts.

"Take your clothes off, get in." she ordered quietly before sitting back against the sloping incline of the tub to take several long chugs from the bottle.

"We gonna fuck?" he blatantly asked, watching the contours of her throat flex as she swallowed.

She shook her head, wiping a bit of beer from the corner of her lips.

"You tore me up pretty good earlier, we need to lay off for tonight." she explained, looking up at him expectantly.

"You're filthy. If you think you're getting in my bed tonight you better get in this tub. Now." she commanded when he looked as though he was going to refuse and return to the tv.

Kristy ignored his glare and moved her gaze south. Following the descending zipper to his coveralls. Watching him shrug his shoulders from the top half was always a treat. Them being one of her favorite features of his body.

Mac's hand hesitated on the bottom of his stained wife-beater a second when he realized she was watching. A slight redness coming to his cheeks and ears before he averted his gaze from her to continue almost shyly, pulling the soiled material up over his body to let it drop on the floor.

He'd never been concerned about whether or not a woman found him attractive. Always giving them no choice either way. But now here he was. Fumbling with his boots and self-consciously wondering what Krystal thought of him. If she found him more desirable than the gym sculpted fuckwad he seemed to be endlessly comparing himself to lately and coming up short.

He chanced another glance up at her from undoing the last set of laces to find her bottom lip captured between her teeth. Dark eyes hooded and devouring every move of his arms.

_'Bitch wouldn' be with me by 'er own choice if she didn' have tha hots fer me.'_ he reassured himself while kicking off his boots.

Kristy almost wished he'd go slower so the little show she was getting would last longer as she finished off the beer. All too soon his suit and boxers were on the floor.

"Uh-uh, sit right here." she instructed, spreading her thighs when Mac tried climbing in to sit in the opposite end.

"Aint it s'pposta be tha other way 'round?" he frowned, reluctantly settling himself in between her legs.

"It'll be any way I want it." she replied with a smile, pulling him back until his head was cushioned on her breasts, entwining her legs around his simply to prove her point.

After handing off her half finished cigarette to Mac she worked up a lather of soap before placing her hands on his shoulders. Working her fingers in small circles moving towards his spine. He let out a small groan when she worked out a knot near the base of his neck.

"I shouldn't have forced myself on you today." she murmured next to his ear when his head slipped to the side. "I'm sorry." she apologized, a first for her.

"Wadn't that bad." he grumbled, stiffening at her words.

With a little more pressure added into her kneading he was relaxed against her once more, putty in her hands. Kristy didn't expect an answer to anything else she was about to say. He'd most likely go bolting from the tub at the sentimental mush that was going to spew from her mouth _._

_'Did that adorable fucker spike my beer?'_

"Sometimes I can't help but be violent, it's in my blood. But you know I try not to seriously injure you right? Besides that whiskey bottle." she corrected herself, moving her fingers to caress the nearly healed permanent imprint of her teeth on his neck.

He shrugged his shoulders in reply, inhaling deeply through his nose as she continued pampering his muscles.

"I know you've murdered people for the business, for your family, even for your own enjoyment." she asserted, moving lower to his shoulder blades, slipping her hands in between them.

"How'd ya know that?" he hissed as his eyes shot open, body tensing under her touch once more.

"Devon gets loose lips when he drinks enough." she huffed, annoyed at being interrupted.

"The point is I've never done so myself. But if anyone ever hurt you or became a threat to you. I'd kill them. Even Devon or Walter." she confessed softly, continuing to entice him into staying with her massage.

He was enjoying it immensely despite the unsettling things she was saying. His body had never been treated to such attention before and it felt amazing.

"I've never cared about anyone before and I'll protect you right down to my last breath Mac." she whispered as her hands rubbed against raised scars, that though unconfirmed, always had her glaring at Walter when no one was looking.

Mac choked back the terror rising up in him. Afraid that what she said was a lie. Even more scared that the depth of conviction in her voice made it undeniably true. He let out a shaky breath, trying to hold it together. Failing when the fears on the tip of his tongue came spilling out.

"Yer a liar aint no body never cared 'bout me an no one will. 'M stupid, can't do nothing' right always fuckin' shit up. Ya said so yer self. 'M worthless." he growled while sitting up off her, his voice wavering at the last statement, something his father had told him all his life, ground into him.

His worst fear of all, the one he would never admit. Was that she would up and leave when she got tired of him. Just like his mother.

"You don't know how wrong you are." she assured him, reaching out to force him back against her, wrapping her arms tightly around him when she won the small battle, perching her chin on his shoulder. "You're my whole twisted world whether either of us likes it or not."

Mac turned his face away even though she was behind him. Unwilling to let her see the wide eyed scared shitless expression on his face.

"It's not your fault your education was taken from you. You've never been given the chance to learn. Just look how quick you're picking up a second language. We've been at it less that a week and you can practically call me every name in the mexican book. You're even using them along with other words." she pointed out, praising him on his excellent Spanish profanity.

He remained silent as she continued with venom in her voice. "He did that to you to keep you at a disadvantage and keep you stuck here under his thumb."

He knew she was right, he'd thought the same thing many times. Always resenting the fact that Devon had gotten to go off to college while he was stuck in Cainville without a high school diploma or even a GED.

"You do plenty of things right. You just never get any recognition for it. Only the mistakes end up getting brought to attention. Devon even admitted to me he was impressed at how efficiently you killed off his friends." she claimed, leaning her face against the side of his exposed neck. "I'm at fault in that aspect myself, I've said a lot of mean shit to you out of anger. But I've never thanked you for saving me that night I almost accidentally killed myself. I'm alive right now because of you."

"Only cuz I was peepin' through yer window jerkin' it to ya." he hoarsely snapped, trying to cheapen the single most noble act he'd committed in his life and get his voice along with his emotions under control.

"So what, I'd still be dead." she shot back, tightening her hold on Mac when he tried squirming away, nuzzling her face into him.

"You're worth more to me than anything I've got. You're priceless. If I didn't have you I'd be a robot again, you make me feel almost everything a person is supposed to feel." she breathed out against him, adding a kiss to his skin here and there.

"I haven't been afraid in so long I'd forgot what it felt like, until I imagined losing you." she confided, nudging his cheek with her nose before wobbly getting out to trade places with him.

Mac didn't want to let the warm tingly feeling that had nothing to do with bath water wash over him as he replayed her words over in his head and she settled against his chest. As much as he wanted to attribute it all to the powder he'd funneled into her drink. He knew from personal experience the drug made you spill your warm fuzzy truthful guts and give in to the things you wanted most.

"You drugged me didn't you?" she giggled after turning around for a kiss, bopping him on the nose with a finger to leave behind bubbles.

"Mighta slipped ya sumthin' ta ease yer bitchy mood." he admitted when he pulled away from the tender lip lock he indulged her in.

"Mmmm that's okay, it's kinda nice." she hummed with a smile, turning onto her side she curled up in his lap tracing a circle around the scab closest to her face where her head rested on his chest.

"What bullshit we gotta do tomorrow?" he asked contently, wrapping one arm around her, using the other to pull a fresh smoke from her pack on the shelf and light it before resting his chin on her head.

His use of 'we' made her grin uncontrollably.

"We've got to go grocery shopping. Clean out the fire pit. Get ready for everyone to come over." she rattled off, sure she was forgetting something on their to-do list.

"If I gotta looket that douchebag smile at'cha one more time I'ma knock his whitened teeth out." Mac growled around a stream of smoke, unoccupied hand tightening on her unconsciously.

"Well I'm not driving to the next town for groceries and look what happened last time I went without you. So I guess someone is losing some teeth." she snickered, smiling up at him dopily before his stony expression sobered her mood a bit.

He was genuinely jealous just at the thought of Adam smiling at her.

Sitting up Kristy straddled him. Putting her hands on either side of Mac's neck she rested her forehead against his, looking into his sad ocean eyes. "I can't love but what I feel for you is the closest I'll ever get."


	26. Ever

 

Mac yanked her face away from his with a fist full of wet hair. Looking up into her onyx eyes the gravity of just how much of a hold on him she had dawned on him.

"Les see how much ya love meh when 'm done makin' ya bleed." he hissed venomously at her, releasing her mane to dig his fingers into her hips.

"I'm already bleeding, stupid." she chuckled, not catching onto his swift change of mood through her happy drug induced haze while he forced her hips downward.

The harsh simultaneous sting of his nails breaking her skin and a swift fist crashing into her face in response to her joke make Kristy realize he wasn't playing. Paying no mind to yet another bruise created by the man underneath her she narrowed her eyes at him before a sympathetic expression came over her features.

"Do what you gotta do." she insisted, spreading her arms wide, opening her body up to his violence.

When Mac made no move to strike her again she leaned in close.

"In the end you'll still be scared and I'll still be here no matter how much pain you give me." she whispered, getting to the real cause of his sudden mood swing.

The force with which he pushed her sent Kristy flying backwards into the tiled wall just behind the tub, water spilling out over the edge as he made his escape and she fought to hang onto consciousness. Blinking away the black edges threatening to take over her vision. She knew she had to get out of the water lest she pass out and drown while Mac was busy freaking out.

_'At least I don't have to worry about him drugging me again, lord knows he can't handle what truth comes out of my mouth.'_ she thought as she weakly pulled herself over the edge and landed face first on the tiles, effectively knocking herself out cold.

Mac looked down at the lifeless body at his feet. The face not even recognizable anymore, entrails strung up around the slashed neck, tied in a knot like some kind of sick intestine bow tie, bloody orifices filled with his cum. He hadn't indulged in this type of release in some time, the fear Krystal's words of affection created triggering his need.

His mind was clear now and he was calm, ready to go home.  _'Home.'_ He'd never thought of Cainville as home, or his house, or even hers. She was his home. He was ready to accept that. Somewhere in the middle of breaking the ribs and cutting out the whore's heart he realized he didn't have to be afraid because he'd never allow Krystal to leave.

_'I'll rip er fuckin' heart out 'fore I ever let er go.'_   he vowed to himself, rolling the mangled body over the canyon's edge with a shove of his boot.

As he parked next to her suv a darkened house greeted him. He figured she'd gone to bed, expecting him to come back when he cooled off. Only, when he entered the bedroom there was no comforting outline of her body on the mattress against the moonlight spilling through the window as he'd expected. When he flipped the light on to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him the panic and fear came surging back when electricity confirmed the bed was empty.

"Krystal!" he roared, making his way from room to room throwing light switches, his pulse quickening with each empty room he found.

A soft canine whine met his ears from the direction of the bathroom making him sprint to the other end of the house. The seashell shaped scones lining the walls illuminated bloody paw prints all over the floor like the dog had paced back and fourth for a length of time before resigning to lie next to her, his head perched on her lower back.

She was naked, face down in a puddle of blood. From where he was standing it looked like she wasn't breathing. What she'd said earlier about not remembering fear until she imagined losing him rang through his head while that true fear shot through him. Haus yowling at him as if to say "Do something asshole!" snapped Mac into action.

Shooing the dog aside he knelt next to her, relief washing over him when he saw small ripples in the pool of blood underneath her face. She was breathing. Mac checked the back of her head first, searching for an injury, finding only another lump on the back of her skull to replace the one that had just disappeared a few days prior. Rolling her over onto her back he found the source of all the blood. Her nose had obviously broken her fall.

Now that he knew she wasn't dead or dying Mac enjoyed a chuckle of the mental image of her clumsy ass faceplanting, bumbling to get out of the tub after he left. He felt a little payback was in order for the broken nose she'd given him and fixed out of sadistic enjoyment. He still had wicked bruising from that one. Now they would match. Setting his hands along her face to mimic what she'd done that day he snapped her cartilage back into place quickly, hoping he'd done it correctly.

The scream that ripped from her lips scared Mac half to death, making him jump and drop her head back onto the floor. "Brain damage" was all he could make out through the hands holding her face, muffling out what was no doubt curse words and growls, some in different languages.

"Ya knocked yerself out goddamnit!" he barked when she called him an asshole in Spanish.

"Yeah thanks to you going all caveman on me and knocking my coordination to hell first." she hissed, struggling to stand using the counter top.

While she was splashing blood from her face with cupped handfuls of water she began going over sideways, not even noticing. Another concussion would have resulted if Mac hadn't caught her.

"Yer goin' ta bed 'fore ya fuckin' kill yerself." he ordered, dragging Kristy into the bedroom with a firm grip under her armpits when she went limp in rebellion.

"You're not supposed to let people with concussions sleep." she informed him snottily, digging her heels into the floor to hinder him in any way possible. "I could slip into a coma."

"Good." he snapped, throwing her up onto the mattress, watching as she landed on her stomach, bouncing a time or two.

"I'd finally get me some peace 'n quiet." he added, smacking her naked ass before she could roll over.

"You can sleep in the truck tonight Mackenzie!" she squawked after him as he headed towards the kitchen to heat himself some leftovers.

Hours later she was still awake when the TV was switched off and footsteps made their way to the bedroom. Keeping her back to him she listened to rustling clothing until his weight settled on the other side of the bed. His body heat scorching against her back and a heavy arm encircling her stomach made her lips twitch a bit.

"Nous allons tuer les uns les autres un jour."  _We will kill each other one day_  she told him softly, confident he would pull away from her, embarrassed at being caught snuggling up to her while they were both still awake.

Instead Mac tightened his hold, curling a dominating leg over hers, digging his nails into her flesh. He had no intention of letting go. Ever.


	27. What!?

 

"Holy hell." Kristy groaned as she sat in front of her vanity mirror.

Purples and yellows decorated the delicate skin just under her eyes thanks to broken blood vessels. Scowling at the bottle of coverup she kept mainly for concealing Mac marks she didn't relish the idea of putting the cakey substance on her face.

_'Looks like I'm going out Tina Turner style.'_ she thought after the slight weight of her sunglasses proved too much for the bridge of her sensitive nose to bear.

Putting effort into the rest of her appearance in an attempt to make up for the self inflicted atrocities under her eyes was a last ditch effort. She knew Mac just loved it when she did herself up, pride practically rolling off him in smug waves when they were seen together in public.

"Les go goddamnit, we aint got all day!" Mac hollered as he made his way to the bedroom to find her releasing her last curl from its scorching cylinder.

"Rush me and this is going up your ass." she snarled, waving the curling iron at him while opening the hair clamp wide to demonstrate what would happen inside his tight little cavity.

After a wince he walked away muttering something along the lines of "Sick bitch." leaving her to prowl her closet for something to wear. Settling on a cream baby doll style sundress with eyelet lace detailing she paired it with the same sky high wedges that had made last week's still intoxicated adventure to the grocery store a nightmare.

Rather than have it drop Mac had to clench his jaw when she pranced out into the living room. The short dress combined with platforms made her perforated legs look a mile long. Reminiscing on how those legs mad felt wrapped around his hips earlier that morning had him hardening in his jeans. Until his eyes traveled up past the full bust accentuated by crossed arms to the glowering face watching him.

"You said let's go, let's go! Quit gawking like a teenage boy looking at his first nudie mag." she taunted, turning quickly on her heel to make the loose skirt of the dress flair out and give him a teasing view of her light pink lace panties.

Not caring to be burdened by a purse and not trusting her slightly blurred eyesight she slipped a wad of cash and the car keys into the hand that wasn't preoccupied with trying to snake under the hem of her dress.

"Quit it, we've got things to do." she hissed, pushing his wandering fingers away for the sixth time as she tried to make her way to the door.

"How bout we jus ferget tha whole thing, tell em all ta fuck off an spend tha day fuckin'." Mac suggested, capturing her hips and grinding his hardness up against her ass.

Kristy leaned back into him, allowing him to bury his face in her neck, inhaling her clean scent, the scruff on his chin tickling her skin. She thought about it for a moment, picturing a day filled with sex on every flat surface in her house and some that weren't. As apposed to a day filled with stress, people, and cooking.

"You are more tempting than the devil himself Mac." she muttered, shivering when his tongue traced the length of her nape.

"But I'm going to have to decline and keep my soul for another time." she joked, slipping away from him only to be yanked right back, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Yer soul's already mine. Alla you is." he growled lowly in her ear, making her almost sigh in frustration at the domineering phrase.

He was stuck on that like a dog with a bone and it was the one thing she wasn't willing to give him.

"No. I'm not, Mac." she growled back, elbowing him in the ribs to get away. "I belong to myself." she corrected him, making her grand escape out the back door, effectively smacking it into his glaring face.

Mac decided to let the subject drop on account of Devon and Regina making their way up the drive, pausing to talk to the pretty terror he called his while he slammed the door shut and stomped his way to the vehicle.

"Should I even ask?" Devon inquired, eyeing the dark bags under her orbs.

"I fell." Kristy replied, a small smile appearing on her face at the irony of the response, a typical go-to for battered women but the gods honest truth in her case.

Ignoring Devon's scrutinizing gaze she turned her attention to Regina whom was still clad in the purple gown she'd gifted.

"Did Devon feed you yet Reggie?" she questioned, raising her hand to silence the little shit when he tried to answer for her.

A slight shake of Regina's sandy blond head in the negative sent Kristy's raised hand smacking into the back of Devon's head.

"There's leftover scrambled eggs and bacon in a pan on the stove." she informed them, shaking her head in contempt at Mac's brother before climbing into the Denali.

"And use the sunscreen on the counter Devon, she's going to get burnt!" she screeched from the passengers seat as they pulled away, unable to see the hateful expression on Devon's face.

"You grab the barbecue sauce for the pulled pork while I get the peaches for the cobbler." Kristy instructed, only to be roughly yanked back next to Mac before she got even two feet away.

"Ya aint goin' nowhere with yer boyfran on tha loose." he commanded, ignoring the stares his manhandling earned them from fellow shoppers.

"First Adam, now you too huh?" she huffed, throwing a bag of sour cream and onion chips in the cart.

"I don't understand this conspiracy about me having a boyfriend everyone seems to have stuck in their heads. I'm firmly single." she insisted, pushing the cart ahead in search of pickles, Mac's presence following close behind her.

"Watchu mean?" he gruffly demanded, almost crashing into her when she stopped abruptly in front of the dill spears.

"He assumed that you are my boyfriend, I set the record straight." she elaborated, placing her selected jar in the buggy.

"Shoulda told em I am." Mac scowled, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

Kristy froze in place aside from the shocked expression coming to her discolored face.

"You're not- we're not- it's not like that between us. We're not…a couple." she clarified after slowly turning to face him, her stomach clenching up in knots.

He wanted to argue that as far as surfer boy knew, they were. But the image of the whore's mangled corpse he'd defiled last night flashed through his mind.  _'S' it cheatin' if tha bitch was dead?'_

"Could be." he muttered, turning his attention to picking at a scab on his arm to keep from having to look at Krystal, not realizing he'd spoken aloud to answer his internal question.

"We are not having this conversation in front of the pickles!" she scoffed, trying to push down the panic and bile rising up in her throat, smacking his hand away from the bleeding dot.

She never thought this issue would arise with Mac of all men, they just weren't the type of people to be coupley.

They were grocery shopping together, they slept together at night, ate three square meals a day together. Lived together.  _'Fuck. Are we a couple?'_

_'I'm sure he's been fucking other women.'_ she thought sourly, moving to the produce section with him trailing a little further behind.

She wished the subject of their 'arrangement' had never been breached, surprised at how pissed off the thought of him being with someone else made her.

_'We don't cuddle outside of sleep, we don't kiss or hold hands or show any public displays of affection.'_ she continued, examining a peach as she thought, only to have it drop from her grasp when Mac buried a hand in her curls, forcing her face to his.

"Wha-" she gasped when she pulled a centimeter back from his mouth, only to have her question cut off by his tongue.

She found herself going with it, returning his uncharacteristically tender kiss. Getting lost in the sour flavor of his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. Nails scraping along his scalp the way he liked, extracting a shiver from him.

An insistent throat clear made Kristy pull back, arms sliding down to rest on Mac's work shirt covered chest, his possessive arms not moving from their place encircling her waist. She was looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes, an almost dazed expression on her face. One that made him smirk, even more-so when another throat clear was heard. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise, her brain fighting to function as it registered the sight of Adam watching them. The showy kiss made sense now.

"Beat it." Mac snapped, fingers digging into the material of her dress as though he was scared the other man would snatch her from his arms.

"May I have a word?" Adam asked politely while pointedly looking at Kristy, trying to keep the jealousy and disgust from his expression.

"Fuck no." came a growled answer from Mac, making Kristy scowl up at him.

"You do not answer for me, I'm not Regina." she hissed lowly, glaring at him before she switched her expression to a reassuring one.

"Let me deal with it. Once and for all." she urged with a pat to his chest before lightly pushing away from him.

Mac let her go but not without a hard smack to the ass that made her jump and an elderly lady down the isle gasp.

Following Adam a little ways away she could already see what was coming when he eyed her bruises.

"Look don't even start, you need to leave me alone." she told him, crossing her arms. They hadn't seen each other since the party, which he'd left shortly after Mac had attached himself to her side.

"Why, because he'll take it out on you?" he asked with real concern before looking in Mac's direction, making her give him a hefty eye roll.

Kristy began walking back to the thoroughly pissed off man in discussion, not wanting to deal with any of this on top of everything else she had to do today. When she felt a hand wrapping around her arm she saw Mac start moving forward, nostrils flaring, ready to gut the idiot touching what he saw as his woman.

"Because I'm not interested." she declared, yanking her arm away before spinning around to back him into a pile of cabbage, jamming her arm along his throat and using all her weight to hold him down.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend, I don't want to fuck you, and I don't want to be your friend." she snarled in his face, adding pressure when he tried to say something.

"No, you need to listen. Because next time you bother me you're going to end up seriously injured or worse." she promised, stating the first true thing she'd ever told him.

"Don't talk to me, don't even so much as look at me anymore. Do I make myself clear?" she shouted with an insane gleam in her eye that downright scared him, taking her arm off his throat only when he nodded his head vigorously.

With one of her many daunting tasks of the day completed she strutted back to the cart, smacking Mac on the ass victoriously as she passed, resuming her procuring of peaches.

"Do we understand why we do not pet the bumblebees Regina?" Kristy drawled flatly as she wrapped a band-aid over the finger she'd just spent the better part of half an hour digging a stinger out of.

She felt like she was playing babysitter to a bunch of children. What with Mac attempting to drown Devon in the pool and Regina trying to catch herself a pet bee.

' _Walter better get his ass up here and get his kids under control before I put everyone in permanent, irreversible, time out.'_ she thought while digging frozen sugar-water contained in a plastic pouch from the freezer.

She sent Regina back outside with an ice-pop in hand, ready to get back to cooking, extremely over playing mommy.

The rest of the day went without incident. Everyone enjoying dinner and fun in the sun like they weren't murdering, incestual, drug manufacturers and distributors. Too wrapped up in getting everything accomplished she never noticed the resentful looks Devon threw their way every time her and Mac were near each other or just the spiteful glowers he was shooting in Mac's direction in general.

When it came time to gather round the fire pit Kristy changed into a simple black tee and shorts, not wanting to get ashes and soot on the dress. Smores were made to indulge Regina and liquor was broken out to treat the rest of the group.

As the night wore on Devon drank more and more, quickly becoming trashed. Watching from across the fire with contempt as Mac and Kristy leaned against each other on a log and took turns feeding each other shots of whiskey. Stealing a quick intoxicated kiss here and there when they thought no one was looking.

Upon returning from tucking Regina in for the night down at the motel, which included padded shackles. Devon caught the tale end of Mac ranting about how sick what he was doing with his sister was.

"Lil da yew know yer fuckin' yer own ssister too ya piece a sssshit." Devon slurred, pointing an unsteady finger at the two sitting next to each other before falling over in the dirt.

Making Walter cover his face in shame at his drunken idiot of a son and a simultaneous "What!?" come from Mac and Kristy.


	28. Runaway Bitch

 

Her heart was pounding in her ears so hard it was difficult to be sure Devon had actually said what he'd said.

"What do you mean he's fucking his sister Devon!" she demanded with an ear piercing screech, quickly stomping her way over to the unmoving figure on the ground to kick him in the ribs.

He was passed out, not even a whine or whimper wheezing out at her assault.

"Walter what aren't you telling me!?" she growled, turning toward the old man seated in his folding chair, hand massaging the bridge of his nose, aggravated sigh leaving his lips.

He should have known Devon would open his mouth just to stick it to his brother.

Mac hadn't moved a muscle. The gears in his head working. It all made sense now and he felt like such an idiot for not seeing it before. Walter ordering him not to touch her when she'd first arrived, needing to steal her hair, the reason she had come to Cainville in the first place. His father's reluctance to kill her, the way he favored her, and the smug looks Devon threw his way like he'd known the juicy secret all along.

"You tell me the truth right now god damn it!" Kristy screamed, advancing on him, rage and panic increasing with every second of Walter's silence.

She was more than ready to use violent force to make him talk, eyeing the hot ember end of a roasting stick sitting in the flames.

"She was here on vacation with her fiancé and her sister, Mac's mother Arlene." he began quietly, letting it slip that they were at least cousins for sure.

"Sisters by adoption, not blood." he clarified at the horrified look on her face.

It seemed the more she heard the less she could breathe and he'd just started.

"Your mother and I had a brief affair while she was here." he confessed, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "It ended when her husband-to-be found out and drug her out of town."

"Sonofabitch!" Kristy raged, throwing Devon's chair at Walter.

"You just had to fuck that stupid whore didn't you!? Couldn't just keep it in your pants. Her sister wasn't enough you asshole?" she continued, walking around aimlessly cussing in several languages at inanimate objects and thin air.

"God damn it! Fuck!" she yelled out in a pained howl, crouching down with her head almost touching her knees, her breaths coming in gasps and pants, wrapping her arms around her head, letting out scream after throat shredding scream.

Losing her shit, to put it simply.

Mac was staring at her wide eyed just as Walter was. Neither of them having ever seen her normally cool, calm, and collected persona crack like this before. Sure she yelled all the time but this was different, it was like she was slipping into madness.

"We don't know anything for sure yet." Walter yelled over her keening wails once he got himself together.

"The results to a paternity test I had sent out almost a month ago won't be back for another week or so." he reluctantly told her, watching as she began pacing, running her fingers through her hair and pulling it at the roots, working herself into hysterics.

He wasn't even sure if she was hearing him, so wrapped up in her rampage.

"Devon's just drunk, trying to get back at Mac, he doesn't know anything." he offered, trying to make it out to be no big deal.

At the sound of Mac's name she froze, her head snapping in his direction. Their eyes locked across the fire and his indifference to the situation was quite clear in his icy spheres.

Sister or not she was still his as far as he was concerned.

When he shifted no more than an inch she bolted. Breaking every promise she'd made not to leave him in a split second fight or flight reaction fueled by fear and insanity.

Mac was seeing it all in slow motion. The disgusted look on her face. The way her body was violently trembling. The manner in which her wild eyes shifted towards the car the second he moved. His body sprang into action on its own accord. The familiar instinct to chase and capture ingrained in him from so many of his victims kicking in when she ran.

At one point she could almost feel his breath on her neck. Feel a slight tug as her hair slipped through his fingers, just out of reach. He would have caught her too if it weren't for the steel toe of his boot catching in a hole, sending him flying face first into the ground, the tips of his fingers brushing against the heel of her tennis shoes. So close.

She was fumbling with the spare key hidden in the visor just as Mac got himself up and running again. Her hands shaking too badly to get it in the ignition correctly, gasping for breath as her heart thundered against her rib cage. Finally the key was in and the engine was roaring to life just as he was within three feet of the car. The gear was jammed into reverse the same moment his hands shot inside the door frame, grabbing for her, trying to pull her out before the vehicle started moving.

Kristy gunned it backwards with no regard for Mac's safety. Who'd switched from trying to grab her, to struggling to hang onto the window frame. Had the Denali not been moving so fast and the chance for purchase on the ground was given he would have been jumping through the window. Her swerving down the curves of the driveway was making it increasingly hard to hang on, his fingers and arms aching with the effort.

"Donchu fuckin' leave me!" he roared, making her finally look at him instead of the rear view mirror.

Though his voice was filled with rage his expression was one of hurt and desperation. If she weren't in the middle of a complete mental breakdown her heart would have broken at the look in his eyes. A salty water droplet trickled down her cheek as she smashed her fist into one of his hands and then the other when she reached the bottom of the driveway, forced to stop in order to put the car in drive.

She watched in her mirror through tear blurred eyes as he landed in the dirt behind her, his image retreating, becoming smaller and smaller as she drove faster.

_'You came looking for a family, now you've found one just as twisted as you are.'_   she thought, sneering at her own inner voice.

When she'd originally come to what she now knew was a barren rocky hell on earth she'd been hoping for a kind father, maybe a sister to get to know. She realized she'd been naive to wish for such a thing. A happy loving family didn't fit in the grand fucked up design of her life. But _he_  did. All too well.

The similarities between her and Mac were like a hard slap to the face. Their taste for violence, inability to function like normal human beings, the way they even fought like brother and sister when they argued. It was so sick and it was so _them_.

Turning off her headlights in case Mac was on her tail she veered off into a random stretch of rock and down into a dried up ravine. She needed to be able to think without risk of car crash. Only she couldn't think properly, her mind jumped from plans to leave and set up somewhere else, to killing Walter, to curling up in a ball in the back seat. She had officially lost it.

Mac was choking back tears and just plain choking on her dust, wasting only a few seconds watching her leave from his place on the ground before running to get to his truck, determined to hunt her down. When he reached the road there was no sign of which way she'd headed, not even a dust cloud still kicked up in her wake.

He drove for hours scouring the town, the canyons, and the cave before he returned to the cabin, his truck tires tearing up the driveway.

"Yew motherfucker." he growled, pushing Walter who had been in the process of hauling Devon up off the ground.

"Don't pick a fight with me Mac, you know you won't win." he snarled at his son, punching him in his gut, making him double over.

"Get back out there and find her you worthless piece of trash, we can't let our cash cow get away!" he ordered as he kicked Mac's leg, leaving him on the ground to collect his passed out son.

He didn't give a shit if Krystal was having a mental breakdown or that his son's one chance at a semblance of happiness had just been ripped to shreds. He only cared about getting Devon home and getting his cook back where she belonged.

Limping into the house Mac tried the last thing he could think of, pulling his phone from his pocket to scroll down to the name 'Devil Bitch' and press send.

A buzzing emanating from the bedroom crushed his last foolish hope and had him smashing his phone against the wall. Setting off the beginning of a rampage as he broke everything and anything in sight. A blender went flying when the memory of her wrapped around him in bed just this morning played in his mind.

How she'd snuggled his head to her chest, stroking his hair, telling him how much she needed him along with a whole bunch of other things that made him feel good.

It was all bullshit. She'd ran and left him there with a fucked up hole in his chest. Deserted him.

He was in more pain than he could ever remember, he couldn't even recall it hurting this much when his mother had abandoned him as a child.

He would make her pay for this with a lifetime of hell, she'd never get the chance to get away again once he found her. If he found her.

Climbing back into his truck to drive aimlessly in search of her as the sun began to rise Mac refused to just let her go without a fight to the death. But you can't fight with a ghost.

She was gone. Disappeared.


	29. Bang Bang

 

It'd been two days since Krystal up and vanished without a trace but Walter could've cared less because fresh bricks of pink white trash poison kept appearing in the cave. She was still in the area, still cooking. Just out of sight. Like a phantom chemist.

It was on that second day Mac found the first sign that she'd been in the cave besides massive amounts of cigarette butts littering the ground. A sneaker.

Mac sat down on the decrepit mattress, tin full of crank in one hand, shoe in the other. Placing the trainer carefully in his lap he dipped his fingers into the tin, rubbing a liberal amount of strawberry tinted powder on his gums, sucking his fingers clean.

"She aint gone. Aint gone. Still 'ere. Sh' aint gon'." he muttered as he rocked slightly, clutching the physical proof tightly.

In Krystal's absence Mac had fallen hard on his old friend, using the drug to keep him going, allowing him to hunt her night and day without stopping. A tactic that was hindering him more-so than helping. More than once he'd gone chasing after a hallucinated flash of tan scarred skin or raven hair, getting lost in the caves for hours perusing figments of his damaged mind. The imagined sound of her voice echoing off canyon walls sending him on wild goose chases. Pomegranate scented lies making him go running to dead ends.

Mac lifted the tennis shoe to his face, desperate to inhale any real trace of her, even if it was foot funk.

"You are disgusting." came a sneered remark from within the cave.

His eyes snapped open to find her looking down on him, clad in the same black dress she'd been wearing the first time he'd seen her in the Luna Masa. Her expression was one of contempt except she had no ebony eyes to glare at him with, only black empty soul sucking sockets.

"You're never going to find me." she taunted, laughing at him with a gruesome wide mouthed scoff, her Glasgow smile fresh and open, extended to the extreme all the way to her ears.

With a pitiful whine he buried his face in the shoe, willing the tormenting illusion to go away.

"You'll be alone forever." she cooed, hovering over him, getting closer each time he peeked up from the footwear.

The final time he looked to see if she was gone he found her right in front of his face, bloody gaping maw open and ready to devour him. He ran screaming from the cave, precious sneaker tucked under his arm.

On the third morning Devon got a visit from the real deal. She jumped him out of nowhere on his short walk from the motel to the bar to gather breakfast.

"Please don't kill me, please, Regina needs me." he begged as her knife sliced deeper into the vulnerable expanse of his neck when her body twitched.

"Get up s-slowly and take me to Walter." she quietly instructed, backing off only slightly so he could move.

Walter looked up from whiting out a discontinued dish from the menus when the back entrance busted open. He instinctively grabbed for the shotgun resting next to his trusty bat under the bar.

"Dad..don't shoot it's me and Kristy." Devon hollered out, making the old bandito relax until they came into sight.

Devon looked like he was about to shit his pants, something most definitely digging into his back threateningly, a thin line of blood running down his neck from a shallow cut.

Walter's eyes shifted to the girl behind him. She was mostly hidden behind his son. He could see one bare foot and dark wild hair sticking up in all directions. She looked like she'd gone native.

"When the results come in they come to me, unopened. Understand?" she growled, using her free hand to dig her nails into Devon's shoulder, making him whimper pathetically.

"Alright, alright. No need to get crazy here. You could have just told me so without the hostage act." he insisted, inching to the right in an attempt to get a better look at her.

"How am I supposed to find you when they come in?" he asked, giving up when she shifted Devon to counter his movement.

"Leave them at the house." she hissed, shoving his son forward as she disappeared out the back way.

Later that day Mac found another shoe in front of the cabin. It was like she was fucking with him. Leaving articles of clothing to show him he'd missed her again. Checking inside he found nothing moved. Not that he could really tell after the whirl wind of destruction he'd left in his wake that first night.

The next evening Mac found her Denali sitting behind a thorn thicket empty of gas. Another breadcrumb left behind in her mocking trail. He'd taken to leaving food in the cave. He didn't have the skill to make anything more substantial than bologna and mayo sandwiches.

But they were always gone when he came back to check, the plate usually on the ground with scattered remnants of bread and meat thrown around so he could never be sure if it was coyotes or her.

"Bologna again? God damn it." she huffed before snorting another line off the work table.

_'Beggars can't be choosers.'_ the voice in her head reminded her as she drug her tongue along the table to catch the leftover residue.

"He needs to learn how to make something else, bologna is fucking nasty." she snapped at the silent cavern.

_'He's doing his best, he cares about you.'_   it insisted, making Kristy smack herself in the head.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" she screamed, pulling at her knotted hair before starting a new batch.

Cooking always made it quiet.

_'Eat the food.'_ it demanded when she paused to light a cigarette.  _'Eat it, eat the food Mac left for you.'_

"Don't fucking say his name." she growled, throwing her lighter at nothing, watching as it bounced off the rock wall back at her.

_'Mac Mac Mac. Mac. Mac. MAAAAAAC!'_ it bellowed until she shoved the sandwich in her mouth.

Kristy gagged on the amount of mayo, swallowing her bite whole like a snake, repeating the action until there was nothing left except for the crust.

_'What happens if the paper says yes?'_ it asked as she lay down on the mattress, inhaling a deep lung full of smoke.

"I leave and never come back." she whispered to nothing, smoke trailing out with her sad words.

_'What if it says no?'_ it inquired, shifting around inside her excitedly.

"Then I stay forever." she murmured before taking another drag.

_'Krystal and Mac sitting in a tree'_ it sang, taunting her with the children's rhyme.

"Stop." she bit out, taking another sharp inhale of nicotine.

_'K-i-s-s-i-n-g'_   it continued, forcing Kristy to see images of herself and Mac kissing.

The voice she could tolerate but seeing hallucinations of him killed her.

"Fucking stop it right now!" she shrieked, banging her head back against the rusty springs.

_'First comes love then come ma- Aaahhhh!'_ the voice shrieked along with her as the red ember of her cigarette seeped into her flesh to prevent the image of Mac waiting for her at the alter from solidifying in front of her mind's eye.

Though adrenaline from the meth and pain was shooting through her body she began to feel drowsy, her eyelids drooping while the scent of singed flesh hung in the air.

_'He got you good this time!'_ it snickered gleefully when she glanced over at the sandwich crust.

"Fucking mayonnaise." she sighed as she began trying to get up before she passed out completely.

She made it a good fifty feet crawling on hands and knees before her body succumbed and refused to carry her any further. She rested her cheek in the dirt for a moment before the sound of boots hitting the rocky floor of a tunnel nearby and the echoes of twanged curses made her nearly closed eyes shoot open.

_'Heeeee's coming'_ it taunted while she drug herself further. There was nowhere for her to go.  _'He's finally found you'_

"Oh put a fucking cork in it already." she whispered, spying a black hole just big enough to fit in.

Using the last bit of strength she had left she hurled herself inside, not caring if she was eaten alive by bats. The old mining ventilation shaft tore her already marred skin asunder, jagged rocks ripping at her flesh as she fell further and further into the welcoming darkness.

It was driving him mad, this grand disappearing act she pulled every time. It being even worse this time since he was so close. She'd left a Bunsen burner running, a lit cigarette still smoking on the ground. She'd just been there.  _'So fuckin' close.'_

Mac didn't understand how she could have gotten away. He'd mixed enough shit in the mayonnaise to tranquilize a horse. He searched the tunnels and caverns obsessively. Hoping to find her passed out in some nook or cranny. Coming up with nothing.

The fifth day held the same result, nothing. But on the sixth as Mac crept through the tunnel the sounds of movement and mutterings sent evil little twisted butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was a bit past noon and there were no vehicles outside beside his own to suggest it was Walter or his brother fucking around in the cave. It had to be her.

Peeking around the corner where the rocky wall ended and the cavern began his tweaker heart jumped in his chest at the sight of her buzzing around a work table, consumed with her task. Mac watched as she paused to bend over and snort a line, a small groan coming from her cracked lips making his dick harden in his pants.

He spied dried blood in various places all over her body mingling with smears of dirt and grime that covered her from head to filthy bare foot. Her tee shirt and been ripped in half revealing a cut riddled midriff. The torn material was used to bind a wound on her lower bicep and stop blood flow. Her hair was a snarled greasy mess as well but he wouldn't hesitate to fuck her for a second.

Now that he'd finally found her he was at a loss for what to actually do next. The gleam of a silver handle peeking from the back of her ratty denim shorts along with the sheath to a buck knife hanging off her belt loop kept him from just grabbing her. Watching her a moment longer she turned in his direction to another table, eyes downcast setting her thick lashes to lie against her cheeks.

She was diluting chemicals without a mask, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth right over the volatile liquid at that. She'd definitely gone off the deep end. Every single one of her own rules she was breaking were rattling off in Mac's brain while he watched her work.

Leaning a little further to get a better view of her cleavage as she bent over to pick up a jug of acid he lost his balance, stumbling forward, knocking into a barrel before sprawling out into the open.

There was no utterance of "what the fuck" or even a gasp from her. Just the click of a hammer being pulled back as she took aim at him.

She hesitated a moment, a look of longing coming to her wild dilated eyes as he took a few steps forward. Before they glazed over with insanity and she pulled the trigger twice.

_"Bang bang, she shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down"_

_-Bang Bang (My baby shot me down) by: Nancy Sinatra_

* * *

_The song featured in this chapter is located here_ [[ X ]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-AgYXz2n9Y)

 


	30. Cry Little Sister

 

Mac's brain registered three things. Firstly, he'd be lucky if he didn't go completely deaf from the gunshots being magnified off the cavern walls. Second, Krystal was dropping the firearm to grab for the knife sheath at her side as she run past him towards the cave entrance. And third, the wails of pain that met his ears once the ringing subsided weren't his own.

Glancing over his shoulder he spotted blond hair and hiking gear. Tourists in the cave. Quickly snatching the discarded pistol from the ground he advanced on the slumped over figure holding its shoulder. With a shove of his boot Mac was treated to the second best sight he'd seen all day. Adam O'Brien looking up at him, cowering in fear. A sinister decayed grin slowly spread across his face, letting the pathetic fucker at his feet scream a time or two before knocking Adam out with the butt of Krystal's gun.

Distinctly male screams and pleas for mercy echoing down the tunnel led him to the scene of a vicious madwoman straddling her victim, slashing his hands to ribbons when he tried to defend himself.

"Oh god please don't! My family has money, they'll give you whatever you want. Just don't kill me!" he begged, letting out a strangled shriek when the blade of her knife sunk into his stomach.

A whole other side of Mac fell for her right then and there as she twisted the blade, making the man underneath her cry out in agony. Kristy withdrew the phallus, looking up at Mac with that insane fire in her eyes as she licked the length of it, coating her tongue in blood before swallowing.

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes_

_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie_

Turning back to the wailing person beneath her she stabbed him erratically, plunging her weapon into his body repeatedly, making blood and more tortured sounds release from him until she punctured a lung, wheezing gurgles emitting there after.

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear_

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

The baser side of him taking over, Mac wrestled the knife from her hands, using it to slice the threadbare shorts from her hips. With her weapon of choice taken away Kristy began digging her fingers into open gashes, using her nails to dig further as her captive struggled to breathe through the pain and the blood filling his lungs.

The next scream to fill the air was torn from her own lips as Mac slammed himself inside her tightened pussy, making use of the perverse wetness that told him she got off on killing just as much as he did.

Kristy's blood slickened grip on the man's chest failed her as Mac rammed inside her once more, pushing her face into the bloody rib cage in front of her. Tears of twisted joy poured into that mutilated chest, creating red tinged rivers that disappeared into the gashes beneath her face.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

She cried because she knew if she actually conjured the strength to walk away from him there'd be no living after this. Only a black emptiness worse than the one she'd know all her life, because now she knew how much better it could be with him. She couldn't stop the tears as he continued pounding into her because she knew this was right no matter how horribly wrong it was. The devil had made them for each other.

_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

After days without release Mac's end was coming quickly, that familiar burning beginning. As he looked down at her body, coated in another man's blood he knew the release he was about to get was more than just an orgasm. It was all the fear, uncertainty, and misery being away from her had caused leaving his body too.

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

Preparing for his next assault as she felt him pull back she braced herself on the victim's neck, crushing his windpipe with the force of Mac's next inward thrust.

Mac felt a brief clenching flutter squeeze his cock as she watched the light fade from the green eyes looking up at them.

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

Pulling out roughly he flipped Kristy over, lying her back against the chest she'd just destroyed. Kneeling down he entered her slowly, filling her at an intolerable pace while keeping his eyes locked on her face.

Once Mac was sheathed fully inside her gripping channel he grabbed her hips. Using the blood and sweat created by the corpse's fading body heat and the sun beating down on them, he slid her along the cooling body. Pushing her backwards off his cock before sliding her forward down onto it, back and fourth in a slow grisly parody of making love.

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on_

_When will they learn this loneliness?_

_Temptation heat beats like a drum_

_Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

At the urging of her heels digging into his ass combined with a feral growl and a glare from her, Mac relinquished his game of teasing bloody slip n' slide sex. Leaning in for a bruising kiss filled with teeth and more blood he relented, rutting into her like a wild animal as she desired.

_Little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

Through the jarring impact and slapping soundtrack to their feverish fucking their eyes stayed connected, his hands tangling in her blood-soaked hair, her nails clawing paths up his back while holding him close. Reminding them why they needed each other so badly. They were each other's paradise in this hell on earth.

_My Shangri-Las_

_I can't forget_

_Why you were mine_

_I need you now_

A few more tears slipped out as she watched Mac close his eyes in ecstasy with one last final thrust, days of pent up cum pouring into her while she held him, stroking his hair when he rested on her as limp as the body beneath them.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

"I have to leave for good if what I think we both already know to be true is confirmed." she whispered, nails digging into his scalp when he tried to lift his head from its cradled place in her neck to argue.

"Lets just enjoy what time we have left together." she asserted, not letting up the vice grip on his head until he quit struggling and weakly nodded against her skin.

He did so only to hold off the inevitable battle that would ensue if the results came back positive and she tried to leave. Rather than start it right now by telling her there was no chance of her getting away from him alive again, he relented to rest against the pulse point in her neck.

"While this is the most comfortable I've been in days." she admitted, enjoying the tickling sensation his scruff created when he nuzzled into her.

"I think he shit himself when he died and I'm not too keen on cuddling in it." she continued with a gag when another foul whiff of the stench met her nose.

"Yeah them fuckers usually do that when they kick tha bucket. Piss em'selves too s'mtimes" he informed her with a chuckle and no intention of moving.

"Is the other one dead?" she asked while resting her head back on the body, lightly stroking a hand up Mac's sweaty back, smiling when he hissed at her running over a fresh claw marks.

"Nah, ya caught em in tha shoulder. I knocked em out." he muttered sleepily, ready for a nap now that his mind and body were finally relaxed and the center of his world was trapped beneath him.

"And about how long ago was that?" she inquired as she drug his tee shirt down over his wounds the best she could so the hot canyon wind couldn't blow sand into his cuts.

"Bout two minutes 'fore I started fuckin' ya." he cheekily replied with a grin, nipping at her neck lightly.

"He could already be running for help. God damn it get up Mac! " she insisted, pushing at his post-sex lazy body.

"Cuummoooon jus gimmie five more minutes." Mac groaned, clutching her tighter when she started to squirm.

"I'm serious, what if they were part of a larger hiking group. One that could have been nearby when I fired those gunshots and called the police. Get up. Now!" she demanded, her sharp minded sanity having been pushed back into her with every thrust of Mac's dick.

When he didn't move a muscle she heaved with all her might, succeeding in rolling him off her into the dirt. Finally free and focused she observed the body before her once she stood.

"Why does he look so familiar?" she asked herself aloud, not really speaking to the dickhead cussing in the dirt next to her.

"Cuz that's yer boyfran's big brother." he snapped, dusting himself off.

"Fuck! No. God damn it!" she yelled, starting to pace in front of the body in frustration.

"Wut, ya 'fraid they won' let ya marry inta tha family now?" Mac growled, pissed she was this upset over killing the dipshit's brother.

He wondered how she'd react to knowing who was passed out in the cave.

"No Mac." she replied flatly, stopping to look at him in disbelief.

"He comes from money, they'll have the god damn FBI out here looking for him." she explained, continuing her repeated trail in front of the body as she formulated a plan.

"Give me your phone." she demanded, holding out her hand.

When he produced her cellphone instead of his she threw him a questioning glance.

"Broke mine." he mumbled with a shrug, handing hers over.

"I'm not even going to ask." she sighed, shaking her head as she searched for Walter's number.

"Go make sure the other one is still knocked out and tie him up on the rape mattress. Then come back here and take off your pants." she instructed him, scanning the area out of paranoia for cars and people.

"Wutchu like fuckin' on dead bodies that much?" he asked with a sick grin, eyeing her bare lower half dripping with his cum.

"Do you really want Walter and Devon seeing me naked when they get here with what we need to get rid of the bodies?" she rhetorically asked.

"Since you destroyed my shorts I need your boxers to wear!" she snapped.

"Whadda ya mean wut we need? Les jus kill tha other one, load em up in tha truck, an toss em down a canyon." Mac suggested, making her look at him like she couldn't believe he'd just said something so stupid.

"I said FBI. That means cadaver dogs, the best damn forensic investigators in the country. We can't just leave evidence lying down in a canyon crevice for them to find!" she reprimanded him.

"Is that what you do with all your kills, just dump them out in the open?" she accused after examining him for a moment.

When he looked shamefully down at his feet and nodded at her she let out only a frustrated growl, resisting the overwhelming urge to let a backhand fly and tell him what an idiot he was.

"It's okay, you don't know any better. I'll teach you how." she told him softly, running a hand down his arm to squeeze his palm and curl her fingers around his.

The memory of his self-conscious confessions in the bathtub kept her from letting him have it.

"After these you'll take me to the others and we'll take care of them together." she reassured him, her other hand cupping his face to make him look at her.

Mac flinched slightly when her hand raised, expecting pain for doing something incorrectly. Surprise struck him when her touch was tender and her expression was sympathetic.

"Go on and tie the other one up." she urged him with a kiss and a small push towards the cave.

When he was on his way to complete his task she hit send and raised the phone to her face.

"Walter I need you and Devon down at the cave with tubs of acid, shovels, tarps, bleach and an ax. I'll explain when you get here." she ordered, back to her old boss bitch self.

* * *

_The theme song for this chapter is located here_[[ X ]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByGtbIDzoCg)  _(highly suggest giving it a listen)_


	31. The End?

 

Kristy had already dragged the body half way through the tunnel when Mac found her. Grabbing booted feet without having to be asked he helped to carry the dead weight the rest of the way.

Collapsing next to the corpse she reclined against a stone wall, enjoying the slight breeze whistling down the tunnel which circulated the cool musty cave air, caressing the sheen of sweat, dirt, and blood coating her body.

Her eyes shifted from looking up at Mac while she lightly panted to the hiking boots poking out from behind rusty barrels blocking her view of the mattress.

"They won't be here for another hour and a half, maybe two. It's going to take a miracle for them to get their hands on an industrial size quantity of sulfuric acid." she sighed, trying to think of another effective way to destroy the bodies.

"I suppose I could attempt making some, it's just vitriol and diluted battery acid." she muttered to herself, rising from her spot to approach the worktable which held an array of chemicals.

Mac watched as she passed the unconscious captive, glancing at him quickly. Her chemistry focused brain not registering the face she was seeing right away. A second later the light bulb kicked on and she whirled back around to stare open-mouthed at the golden haired man bound to the wall.

"We are so fucked." she breathed out once she picked her jaw up off the floor, hands buried in her snare of midnight locks.

Walking to her side Mac looked down at him, grinning a little when Adam's eyelids started fluttering. Floating back to the waking nightmare that awaited him.

"M' gonna cut that fagget up so bad ya aint gonna recognize em when m' done." he drawled as he leaned in close to her ear.

"No, you're not." she told him firmly, crossing her arms and pursing her lips into a thin line.

Kristy couldn't believe what a shit storm today had turned out to be. There she was just minding her own business, making meth, talking to herself, killing the hours until she could crawl back into the hole she'd made home and then bam. Fucking chaos and Mac. Of course those two went hand in hand.

"Wutcha don' want me messin' up pretty boy's face? Don' think yer keppin' em 'cuz that aint happen'in. No way in hell!" he roared, jealousy surging inside him when he pictured Krystal riding the sculpted fucker, making him her playtoy.

She couldn't help but eye roll at that one. The idea of her wanting to keep Adam around for her own amusement highly laughable in her mind and yet another insecurity in his.

Uncurling her folded arms she reached up to fist the hair at the scruff of Mac's neck, cutting him off mid rant with a forceful shove of her tongue into his mouth.

His eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise and his hands moved to her waist, clutching her hips where his boxers met bare skin, pulling her forward to grind his slowly hardening dick against her mound.

"You can fuck up his face as much as you want." she gasped when she pulled away for air, rubbing herself back against his solidifying length. "Just don't kill him."

"Why, whadda yew care?" he snapped, pulling away from her angrily.

"I care if you and I get thrown in prison." she snapped back before reminding herself what was fueling his attitude.

"He's grown up here his entire life, his brother too I assume. If they both just disappear on a hike it's going to be highly suspicious. They're not inexperienced tourists." she explained, at a loss for what to say when Mac continued to glare at her.

"I'm just asking that you don't kill him until Walter gets here and we have his opinion on the situation. I don't…I don't know what to do." she admitted, looking up at him with a slightly scared expression, not having all the answers for once.

A groan from the mattress stole their attention from one another to the unfocused green eyes trying to see them clearly.

"Bout time sleepin' beauty." Mac spat, strutting up to kick Adam in his side, making him wheeze.

Uninterested in watching Mac take out his inner issues on their captive Kristy set to properly cleaning up the work station before attempting to make her own version of the corrosive chemical they needed with the sound of an epic beating as her background music.

Mac paused in his assault to catch his breath, satisfied at the broken nose and several missing pearly teeth that were the result of his effort. When Adam's swollen emerald eyes shifted in the direction of the noise Krystal was creating as she fiddled with jars an idea struck Mac.

One he would most definitely enjoy. And would serve as the beginning of Krystal's punishment for the hell she'd put him through in the past week.

"Kristy, git over here." he ordered, a naughty smirk on his face as he crooked his finger at her.

"You'd think working him over would take some of that nasty piss and vinegar out of you." she grumbled, making her way to Mac's side only for him to grab for her, positioning her in front of him, grinding his hardon against her ass.

"Where's my brother." Adam coughed out, spitting blood and another tooth at Kristy's feet, his speech flawed due to the gaps.

"Maark!" he called out, not waiting for them to answer him.

"I killed him." she informed him softly, leaning back into Mac, watching first horror and then denial flash over Adam's face, making him shake his head.

"You're lying!" he screamed, a sob slipping out as he thrashed, tugging at his bindings desperately.

"She alotta thangs but she aint no liar." Mac barked, slipping his arms around her bare stomach, leaning over to place his chin on her shoulder.

"She killed em alright, shredded his ass like he was a pig fer slaughter. Choked tha life outta em while I was fuckin' er on toppa em." he taunted Adam with a sick grin.

"Sh' got off on it too. Made meh proud." he praised her, adding a wet kiss to her cheek with his last statement.

"Hows it make ya feel ta know tha bitch ya been sniffin' after gutted yer kin?" he asked, only getting sobs and curses from the pitiful creature whom he was psychologically torturing for his own enjoyment.

"Yew an me both know yew'd still fuck er if ya had tha chance." he mused, Adam proving him right when his blackening eyes swept up the length of her body.

From her long dirty legs with white substance dripping down them to the red plaid boxers hanging loosely off her hips. To the expanse of bare stomach claimed by Mac's arms, to her black blood-soaked shirt outlining hardened nipples. Up to her indifferent face.

"But ya aint never gonna get that chance." he vowed, slipping his hand down past the waistband of the boxers, making her jump in surprise.

"Mac what are you doing?" she hissed, sucking in a sharp breath when his rough callused fingers brushed against the side of her clit, causing her to struggle against the arm curled around her middle.

"We gonna give em a lil show, last thing he'll ever see." Mac replied, shushing her with a sharp nip to her neck.

"Relax, lemmie take carea yew." he growled in her ear when she kept squirming, ghosting his fingertips over her already engorged nub from their earlier session that'd held no end for her.

When she stilled aside from grinding down on the fingers massaging her insides Mac slowly trailed his other hand upwards, pushing her makeshift crop top up until her left breast was exposed to him and Adam. His hand spread possessively wide over the generous globe, squeezing and releasing, kneading her chest like a cat, making an appreciative sound emerge from her.

A pained yelp squeaked out when Mac twisted her nipple harshly but a rotten grin painted his face when the fingers inside her were squeezed tightly at the same time.

Adam looked away in revulsion but his eyes kept trailing back to the debauched scene before him time and time again as Mac brought her right to the teetering edge before pulling back and starting over.

"Please Mac." she begged, her trembling legs threatening to give out, buckle under the weight of the torturous pleasure, the taunting end he kept denying her.

"Tell em whatcha want." he instructed, jerking his chin at Adam, retracting his digits from her clenching depths to lick their combined juices from his almost pruned fingers.

"I ah…" she began thickly, swallowing hard, trying to form the words, flushing out of embarrassment.

"I want Mac to fuck me." she cried out in almost a whine when Mac's freshly cleaned fingers returned to torture her again at her momentary silence.

"Good gurl." he chuckled darkly, enjoying her rare show of obedience.

As soon as the praise left his lips he was gone, no longer there to hold her unsteady body up. Kristy was forced to regain her balance lest she end up with a face full of dirt, concentrating on staying upright, not paying attention to the clanking and cluttering going on behind her.

"Drop ma drawers n' come 'ere" he commanded, making her turn shakily to find him sitting in a rickety folding lawn chair with his jeans pooled around his ankles.

Mac slouched down with his ass hanging off the edge, his naked cock standing proudly at attention for her. Beckoning her forward with a teasingly slow curling finger.

With careful steps she approached him, slipping from the shorts before attempting to sit on him with her legs closed for privacy.

"Nuh-uh, spread em so's he can see what he's been tryina steal from me." he ordered sternly, making her re-position her legs outside of his.

A firm hand on her lower back guided her down onto his thick length, another hand on her hip preventing her from going too fast.

"Goddamn even tightern' I r'member." Mac hissed, watching his dick disappear inside her scorching depths.

A deep intake of air accompanied her descent, enjoying the details she could take in when he entered her slowly, every ridge and vein, every sensation savored.

When she was finally maneuvered the last inch that always seemed to demand a little stretching on her part Mac gripped her hips, keeping her still when she tried to rise up once more.

"Beg." he demanded, shooting a devilish grin at her when she glared back at him over her shoulder.

Reaching down between his legs Kristy gently cupped the part of his anatomy she'd injured so many times before, making him stiffen in fear beneath her.

Instead of the searing pain Mac expected to come next he felt something akin to heaven as she gently rolled his balls in her palm, massaging them carefully before lightly running her nails along his sack.

Kristy smirked back at him when he let a deep involuntary groan slip out, his cock witching inside her confines, his eyes and face scrunched tight.

"Cut that shit out les ya want me blowin' ma load 'fore ya get yers." he growled, leaning up to cautiously pry her hands away when she continued her ball fondling.

Pulling her back to lie against his chest Mac positioned her feet on either side of his thighs, making her rise up slightly so his hips could move freely.

"Yer gonna scream." he promised, taking her earlobe between his rotting teeth, slowly withdrawing all but the head before slamming back inside, only getting a whimper.

She was holding back. Rearing backward for another strike Mac snaked a hand down her front, confusing her when he stopped just shy of her pelvic bone, pressing down into her lower abdomen with his palm.

This time he was rewarded the ear piercing reaction he desired, giving up the slow withdraw to rail her repeatedly, enjoying the hard nudge his hand got each time his dick slammed into her spot.

Adam tried his hardest to block it out but the sounds Kristy made had him harder than steel, painfully straining against his khakis. Every time his eyes tried to remain clenched shut it seemed some invisible demon pried them back open. Forcing him to take in the sight of her draped over that disgusting hick in ecstasy, completely enraptured by the blue eyed devil grinning over her shoulder at him.

Watching him watch them. Her coal eyes rolling back in their sockets, his member violating her drenched pussy, her hands snaking through his greasy hair, blackened teeth claiming marred flesh. They were sickening and even he couldn't deny they were made for each other. Two children of Lucifer thriving in his desert playground.

"Yer makin' em mess in his pants." Mac growled lightly around a mouthful of her skin while delivering another harsh stroke.

Kristy's only answer being to pull his hair harder, grinding her hips in quick circles, effectively shutting him up for the moment.

She never wanted it to end, this sinful torture, their illicit fall from grace. She didn't necessarily believe in god so much after what she'd witnessed in her lifetime but she believed wholeheartedly in the devil and the abyss he reigned over.

Not in the Christian sense but that god and the devil resided in every person, that heaven and hell already made up the world around them. It just so happened people like herself and Mac had more of the devil in them than most others.

If the Christians were right in their theory she'd ride Mac straight to Hades if it meant they'd be there together for all eternity, fire and brimstone be damned.

If it weren't for that little piece of god in her crying out for her to leave.

A rough fingertip brought her back to the present. Out of her fractured mind and into the powerful sensation Mac had been building inside her. Diligently tending to the fire, fanning her flames higher with every stroke.

Adding more pressure on her abdomen along with a wriggling finger to the protruding bundle of nerves reaching out for his touch, he doubled his efforts. When her body began to tremble, those tiny shivers intensifying into convulsions, he knew she was close, hanging just over the precipice.

"Cum fer yer big brother." he rasped against the shell of her ear, depravity dripping from his words, the very immorality of the command pushing her over the edge.

Kristy sank her teeth into his neck in almost exactly the same place she had weeks before. This time not breaking the skin, just needing something to hold onto while the world crashed down around her and he forced her thighs apart. He kept them open with domineering force as she writhed so Adam could witness the spurts of liquid Mac had worked so hard for.

He allowed himself to cum just as her pulsating spasms around his cock began to weaken, the rest of her body already a twitching mass of satisfied nerve endings. After a few jets of hot liquid deposited inside her womb he was in the same limp state as her, slumping further into the abused chair. Capturing her in steely arms when she began sliding down his body.

Adam looked away, shamefully aware of the dark patch in the front of his pants that had resulted from his hips bucking on their own accord and the visual stimulation of their combined fluids running down Mac's balls, dripping into the dirt. He prayed for a quick death, trying to imagine he was anywhere but there.

"That would be little brother." she hoarsely corrected him, turning to press her forehead against the racing pulse in his neck. "I'm older."

"Nah yer wrong." he insisted groggily, fighting the post sex chemicals trying to pull him into sleep.

"Am not, I'm far more mature, it makes perfect sense." she countered, pulling at his small patch of chest hair to hypocritically accentuate her maturity.

"I was born four years b'fore yew. Ya aint older ya lil brat." Mac growled, resting his chin on her head and snatching her offending hand away from its painful endeavor.

"Until I see a birth certificate or drivers license stating otherwise, I'm older." she proclaimed, dislodging Mac's softened dick to get up and retrieve her borrowed underwear.

"Your own brother? That's fucking sick." Adam sneered in disgust, watching as she slipped the cotton shorts up her legs, getting a foot full of dirt kicked in his face for his comment.

"Nothings been confirmed yet!" she screeched, landing a blow to his already concaved cheekbone.

Kristy stomped to retrieve her cigarettes from a nearby worktable with Adam's words ringing through her head, making her feeble conscience emerge, reminding her of the painful events that may come. Taking her own earlier advice she returned to Mac's now clothed lap, settling herself in while handing her smoke back to him.

In the time it took for the cavalry to arrive their victim had succeeded in goading Kristy into beating him within an inch of his life, switching to degrading Mac when comments about their possible incestuous relationship no longer provoked her.

Backing the truck right up to the cave's entrance Walter and Devon had no idea what to expect. Obviously someone was dead, Mac they hoped. But screams echoing down the tunnel told them someone was alive.

Rounding the corner they were disappointed to find him lounging in a chair, a beer in his hand and a putrid grin plastered on his face as he watched something highly entertaining. Walking closer they found his amusement in the form of a filthy, rabid, half clothed girl digging her finger into a bullet hole in the shoulder of a nearly dead man.

"Bout fuckin' time." Mac sassed, making Kristy pause in her grisly activity to glance up at the new arrivals.

Walter looked from the mangled corpse a few feet away to the whimpering individual restrained on the mattress, to the murderess standing to address them.

"What happened." he demanded flatly, his mood souring when he recognized just who she'd been torturing.

"They stumbled on the cave. I did what I had to do to protect the business." she offered with a shrug, absentmindedly wiping her bloodied hand across her forehead. "I didn't let Mac kill Adam in case you had another plan of action…considering who they are."

Walter looked her over before he said anything. The way she carried herself and the manner in which she spoke suggested she was back on track. Though her appearance screamed otherwise. He prayed her stint with insanity was over, he couldn't afford to have two Macs on his hands.

"Kill him. What else can we do, send him home on his word that he'll never say anything?" he asked sarcastically, turning to start unloading the supplies she'd ordered, snagging Devon by the arm who had been wide eyed and silent the entire time.

"He's all yours." Kristy proclaimed, turning to look at Mac meaningfully before walking away to assist in the unloading.

Pleading turned to agonized inhuman howls behind her before silence reigned. She was surprised, she thought Mac would have drawn it out given what Adam represented to him.

_'Maybe that means he's over it.'_ she thought hopefully, accepting a rolled blue tarp.

Once the bodies were placed on the tarps she was ready to begin Mac's lesson.

"All we could find was a hatchet." Devon timidly squeaked, offering her the weapon at arms length, clearly terrified.

"That'll do nicely." she affirmed, snatching it roughly just to make him jump.

"I suppose I was going a little Patrick Bateman with the ax." she muttered to herself, making all those around her look confused. "What? American Psycho? …It was a good movie." she grumbled at their incredulous looks.

"You have to cut them up into smaller pieces so you can make sure everything disintegrates." she explained, looking over her shoulder as she crouched next to the body, finding she had not one but three students watching closely.

Devon flinched, moving to stand slightly behind his father when she brought the hatchet down where Adam's arm connected to his shoulder, severing the limb in three swings.

"Where'd ya learn this?" Mac asked, moving in closer as she rose with the arm in hand.

"Joe taught me everything I needed to know in order to survive in the drug world." She summarized, stepping towards the acid bin.

"Father figure, dead." Devon interjected in a whisper when Walter began to ask, ever the leaky information sieve.

"Now we want to do this carefully and slowly with each piece to avoid backsplash." she instructed, lowering the arm cautiously into the clear liquid, letting it go when all but the fingertips she was holding onto were submerged.

She couldn't help but smile at the expressions of excitement and fascination taking over Mac's face as he watched the flesh sizzle and disappear into a black sludge. He looked like a little boy beholding the wonders of a baking soda volcano for the first time.

"I wanna try!" he giddily exclaimed, grabbing the hatchet and going for the gold, chopping through Adam's neck.

With a fistful of sunny blond hair in his grasp Mac gingerly lowered the head into the acid, jumping back when the liquid left him with golden locks still clutched in his hand.

"No trophies." she chided when he tried to pocket the hair, watching until he begrudgingly threw the strands in and stood back to watch as the emerald eyes he loathed turned to goo.

Hours later with their first two body disposals of the day done Krystal and Mac set out to eradicate a staggering amount of remains scattered about the canyons. Mac opted to deal with the most recent one himself rather than have her know what he'd done to the body afterwards.

Mac insisted they shower together, not willing to let her out of his sight for even a second now that he had her back.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I took off, you know that right?" she questioned over her shoulder as he lightly ran a soapy cloth along a new slash in her back.

"I was never really gone, I kept tabs on you when I wasn't cooking, watched you search for me." she continued at his silence, knowing she'd damaged his trust in her if he'd had any to begin with.

"I'm sorry." she whispered pleadingly, hanging her head in regret.

Mac pressed his forehead against the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and chest, letting out a long sigh against her skin. He was just glad it was over.

Bathed and fed they completed the last step in destroying evidence, burning their clothes.

That's how Walter found them, huddled side by side in front of a fire like nothing had ever happened, the envelope he carried in hand containing something that could potentially rip them apart again.

"This came in today." he gruffly called out, lifting the envelope in the air, announcing his approach to prevent getting shot.

Kristy visibly gulped at the sight of the approaching ultimatum. She felt Mac curl an arm around her, his body trembling a little as he watched her reach out for it, sharply dismissing Walter once it was in her grasp.

Glaring down at the white rectangle a moment she turned her head to look at the man beside her, his face a stone mask that slipped for a few seconds to reveal fear and pain. Looking away from his crystal eyes she slid her thumbnail beneath the envelope's edge, ripping it open in a swift motion. With a deep breath she slipped a paper from within, the seal of a medical facility and the beginning of an opening statement glaring back at them.

Rather than unfold the ominous document Kristy pulled from her jeans pocket the very thing that had lead her there searching for the answers in her other hand. Reading the words on the reverse side one last time she gazed back at Mac before tossing everything in the fire.

"Tha fuck ya doin'?" he growled, jumping up to try snatching the results from the fire before the flames could erase the words on the page, pulling his hands back when he failed, watching as the edges ignited.

"It doesn't matter if I'm Walter's." she reasoned, her eyes trained on the flames erasing the image of her mother.

"Whyn' tha hell not?" he demanded, more than a little pissed off after all the shit she'd put him through over the results currently burning in the fire, relieved beyond belief at the same time.

"Because I'm yours." she admitted, her eyes shifting to his relieved face as she marveled at how true that statement was.

Krystal watched as the first true smile she'd ever seen appeared on Mac's face.

Deep in the heart of the Colombian jungle in a lavish compound a man dressed in a fine cream suit sat in front of a computer screen, deeply displeased.

The monitor shown the image of a man on the brink of merciful death. No eyes were present to look back at the webcam before him, long ago burnt out by hot steel needles. Bare muscle shown where the skin had been peeled from the majority of his body, festering wounds covered what skin remained. His fingers and toes had been broken one by one before eventually being cut off, leaving him with useless limbs that had also been broken in an attempt to get answers.

It was a morbid miracle he was still hanging on after all these months, infection and fever ravaging his already destroyed body.

"Joe I ask you only one more time. Where is the girl?" the man calmly asked the camera, pinching the bridge of his caramel pigmented nose.

A small surge of hope ran through him as the weak figure lifted its head slowly. Opening his mouth as if to speak Joe stuck his tongue out, biting down with all the strength his broken jaw possessed over and over until a large pink chunk dropped from his face. Spitting a mouthful of blood that threatened to choke him to death in the direction the voice came from.

With a swift hand motion to the men holding the prisoner, a bullet ended his suffering.

Slamming the screen down the man turned his attention to the shard of meth that resembled rose quartz resting in the palm of his hand before addressing the leftist guerrilla soldiers awaiting his command. "Find her."

* * *

**Mac's Note: "** _Yall bitches best be on tha lookout fer Dangerous Recipe 2:_   **Fatal Formula.** "


	32. PUBLISHING NEWS

**Great news for those of you who have asked about physical copies of Dangerous Recipe!**

_**The writers/copyright holders of Red Canyon have granted me copyright permission to pursue publication of Dangerous Recipe!**_  I had to sign a whole contract and everything. It's the real deal! :D One of them even read my work and critiqued it! You guys have no idea how nerve wracking that was to wait for feedback from THE CREATOR OF MAC.

Since some of my dear readers aren't on Tumblr (and I  _hate_  posting news alert or author's note disappointing empty chapters) I've created a Facebook page for the series. Search "The Dangerous Recipe Series" and like the page for easy news updates on Dangerous Recipe's publishing progress! Plus after one of the writers gets back from her trip to CAINVILLE we're going to get some answers in the Red Canyon fandom in an interview type thing I'll be posting. Including a possible date when more region 1 dvds of Red Canyon will be available. I know some of you ladies have been waiting to get your hands on one for a long time so stay tuned!

In the mean time enjoy the spooky Halloween Mac & Krystal oneshot I posted in the Dangerous Recipe holiday specials fic!


End file.
